The Gamma Dimension
by The Hidden Lostar
Summary: A parallel universe based of light novel 9 events! Alpha's call was from an unknown girl. Beta's call was from Sasaki. Gamma's call is from Yuki Nagato! What does Nagato want?  Remastered and COMPLETE!
1. Disclaimer

The following fiction is based off of the ongoing light novel series originated by Nagaru Tanigawa. All characters in this fiction are owned by this author unless otherwise stated.

In order to fully enjoy this story, it is recommended to have acquired knowledge of the Haruhi Suzumiya Light Novels up to Volume Nine, "The Dissociation of Suzumiya Haruhi."

"_That's a lot to ask for the average fan. Who has that kind of free time on their hands these days?"_

The actual prologue of this story begins in the next chapter, Prologue. If you feel confident enough to continue to the fiction, you may stop reading this section and proceed to the next chapter. Otherwise, please stay here for a briefing of everything you need to know. Ah, where to begin...?

"_I would start with the characters."_

Yes, of course. Assuming that you, the reader are familiar with everyone from "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" animation, I will list the recurring characters that appear outside of the animation. Be warned that potential spoilers are ahead.

The Ninth Novel of the Haruhi Suzumiya light novels has solidly introduced a rival 'SOS Brigade' of sorts.

The rival alien is Kuyoh Suoh. She is believed to be the culprit of attempting to seal the entire Brigade in time in "The Snow Mountain Syndrome." She tends to dress in all black while having long, black hair. Her speech patterns are notably underdeveloped.

The rival esper is Kyoko Tachibana. She is a petite individual in childish pigtails. Despite her innocent looks, she was revealed to be held responsible for an organized abduction of Mikuru Asahina some time ago.

The rival time traveler goes by the name Fujiwara. He is a tall, blonde individual who Kyon finds very disrespectful. Out of all the counterparts, he has done little more but show himself . Of course as a time traveler on a mission, simply existing can change things in ways that no one else can fully comprehend.

Last but not least, there is Sasaki. Just like how Kyon and the others follow Haruhi around, the people mentioned above follow this philosophical individual. In addition, she is also revealed to be an old friend that Kyon had not associated with since late junior high.

"_You might want to Google these people in case you are curious."_

In Book Nine, both brigades met face-to-face on one fateful day. What seemed like an average meeting turned out to be the start of a dimensional turning point. In other words, the story split off into two dimensions at a specific point in the story. These dimensions are labeled as Alpha and Beta. The Gamma Dimension takes a fictional third route with some notable differences in comparison to the other two.

"_That's about it for the recap. Is there anything left to say?"_

There is but one minor detail. This fiction will be expected to contain the following Genre Elements: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sci-Fi, and Supernatural, and Suspense. It feels as though no two parameters can possibly do the description justice, but I suppose it cannot be helped.

To the veteran readers, thank you sincerely for your support. To the new readers, I hope you find this information helpful and I hope you will enjoy this fan fiction!


	2. Prologue

What was it exactly that stressed me out several minutes ago? A strong sensation overwhelmed me when Sasaki's party and Haruhi's met face-to-face. Was it the deafening face-off between Nagato and Kuyoh? Maybe it was the odd vibes that produced from the combination of Haruhi and Sasaki. Ultimately I felt as though the encounter was the start of something major. That must be it. Indecipherable data was sent to me indirectly and right now I am in dire need of more information. Depending on who I go with on today's pointless city-wide search, any feedback can rid of a chunk of this annoying anxiety.

"I've decided to not split into groups."

Say what...?

"I thought about it before, maybe we can't find anything because we tend to divide into two groups of two and three," our Brigade leader continued. "After all, it is easier to discover something when there's more people searching one spot. Concentration should be more than twice as easy, especially for you, Kyon. You weren't looking for those mysterious things seriously, right? You even fell asleep in the library before."

Just like that, the topic was suddenly about me. I glanced at Nagato and Asahina from the corner of my eye, they seemed a bit uncomfortable. Koizumi exhaled audibly.

"Hey, Haruhi, what are those mysterious things again?" I asked only to change the subject. Sorry, but I forgot most of those things you said before. Can you tell me about those again?"

"That's the basic of the basics, so make sure you remember them this time."

Haruhi brushed some hair away from her cheek before replying. "Any incomprehensible occurrence is okay. Something that can't be explained or someone who's mysterious, temporal disturbances, aliens pretending to be human, and many other similar things."

If only you knew... Most of what you just said can be explained by everyone else that are sitting with us at this very moment.

And so the entire SOS Brigade continued our traditional city-wide search in unison. I ultimately decided not to thoroughly ponder about why Haruhi did not follow the tradition of drawing straws, mostly because there is way too much on my mind to think too much into it. Nevertheless, I am a little irritated at the fact that Haruhi decided to explore the city as a full group now of all times! Countless questions and concerns accumulated in my mind all day, and I have no time to associate with Nagato nor Koizumi over these matters. Other than these troublesome thoughts, it was an enjoyable day with nothing else to complain about.

The new year's first mystery search tour ended without finding any mysterious phenomenon (surprise, surprise). I went straight home as soon as Haruhi signaled the end for today. I ate dinner, went idle for a while, then went into the bath after my sister.

I washed my hair with a shampoo that's cheaper than the ones for cats, and went into the bath tub after washing off all the dirt and dust, just when I was humming the tone of my sister's self-composed song that's known as "Dinner time song", the bathroom door suddenly opened.

"Kyon! -Phone-"

My sister who's already in her pajamas poked her head in.

So I got a call. I thought I would get a call anyway. I have some business too. I'm prepared to have a talk with Koizumi or Nagato. My sister held the receiver with a big smile on her face.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's a girl-"

My sister said that in a weird tone, I wiped my hands on the towel I placed on my head and took the receiver from her.

"Ah, Kyon, you have to help me with my homework after you get out of the bath. Math drill~ math drill!~"

After she finished that toneless song, she poked out her tongue at me and skipped out of the changing room like a kindergartner.

Now then... who could it be? Haruhi? Maybe it's Nagato because of what happened this morning? Could it be Ms. Asahina? don't tell me it's the older one. I'm not in the mood to listen to some strange advice right now.

"Hello."

To prevent accidentally dropping the phone in the bathtub, I put my head out over the edge and placed the receiver to my ear.

"Hello."

And that echo-like voice is—

**γ-1**

"Hello."

The echo-like voice coming from the other end of the line was so plain and distinct, my mind eliminated all other possibilities nearly instantaneously.

"Is that you, Nagato?"

"Yes."

I predicted Nagato's answer ahead of time. After all, I am all but used to her trademark minimalistic method of speech.

"Ah, I'm glad you called. Is everything okay?" I asked instinctively.

"...Please come to my apartment tomorrow morning."

Straight to the point! I suddenly recalled the time when Nagato went through the trouble of sending me a rendezvous message in the form of a bookmark when we first met. The fact that she is now calling and formally asking to meet with me is a pleasant change-of-pace to say in the least.

"That can be arranged, I think," I replied deciding to disguise my surprise. "I will do my best to arrive as early at 9:00 tomorrow morning... or is that too early?"

"9:00 tomorrow morning is fine." said Nagato. A moment of silence followed afterwords.

"Is there anything else I can do for you while we are talking right now, Nagato?"

"No," said Nagato.

And with that simplistic statement, we ended our phone conversation soon after. It wasn't until after we finished talking that I recalled the events from earlier today. I had completely forgotten to mention Kuyoh when I had the chance! Oh well. Since we are meeting up tomorrow, topics regarding her are sure to develop. I kept these assumptions in mind as I completed my bath and proceeded to help my sister with her math homework.

**γ-2**

I excused myself from my sister's room after I was convinced that she thoroughly understood her homework. I shifted to my room, lied next to Shamisen who decided to perch its paws and eventually its body upon my stomach, and started to call someone who I had intended to contact earlier. He picked up after one ring.

"This is Koizumi."

"I admire how quickly you always pick up your calls," I said truthfully. "It is like you are on standby."

"That is because I felt you would be contacting me real soon," Koizumi clarified. "In fact the call came later than expected. I predicted your call to begin shortly after dismissal."

"I probably would have," I said. "Nagato contacted me first before I got the chance."

"Is that so?" said Koizumi in a mildly intrigued tone. "I cannot help but wonder how Nagato is handling this recent turn of events."

There must be a lot on her mind, considering she wishes to speak with me tomorrow morning.

"That raven-haired girl they call Kuyoh. Are you aware of her true identity?" asked Koizumi.

"She is the one who attempted to seal us all in that distortion of an empty hotel. That is the most of what I know."

"You are correct," confirmed Koizumi. "Out of all the people in that group, she is the only one to be concerned about."

As believable as Koizumi's words were, I had a hard time accepting that as a fact.

"Do you know that Kyoko Tachibana?"

"Of course I do," answered Koizumi. I thought as much. "After all she shares no similar ideologies with the 'Organization', which makes her a competing faction."

"I really want to know how the competition takes place," I said trailing in thought. "It can't be guerrilla warfare at some deserted spot I suppose. Don't tell me it is a war of superpowers in Closed Spaces?"

Koizumi chuckled lightly.

"It would be really interesting if that can happen. Unfortunately it isn't that simple because she is unable to enter the Closed Spaces created by Haruhi Suzumiya. Actually, Kyoko and her group are not much different from the 'Organization' I belong to. Our activities center around a similar philosophy, except that both parties have our own explanations to them. I guess it can be put that way."

"And that is the 'God Haruhi' theory where it is said Haruhi created this new world three... no, four years ago?" I asked.

"Although the inability to prove the theory means it will remain an assumption, this is the most simplistic form to put it. There are many believers in this theory in the 'Organization' as well. Regarding the belief that the source of our powers came from Suzumiya, it is something that is wholly agreed on among all members, including myself."

"What about Kyoko Tachibana?"

"That is why I said she is one of those who do not have powers bestowed upon her by Haruhi, but insisted on believing that they deserved to, unlike us," said Koizumi. He continued in a less enthusiastic tone. "They are a group of espers who are unable to acknowledge Haruhi as a god. They could have been innocent bystanders, but somehow gained knowledge about the powers and wanted to be in the spotlight. I must say I empathize with how she feels though."

Koizumi's explanation seemed to be carrying some pity. I began to briefly think about Koizumi's description. If Kyoko did not receive powers from Haruhi, where does her source of power come from, if any? If she has no power, is she really even an esper?

"On another note, let me give you my guarantee something," Koizumi continued since I did not verbally retaliate. "Kyoko Tachibana will never act violently against you nor Ms. Suzumiya. Regarding Ms. Asahina's kidnap, she was actually in disapproval. The problem actually lies with the lack of self-control of some person after hearing the honeyed words of that time traveler."

Just the thought of that sneering bastard unnerves me...

"To Kyoko Tachibana and her faction, you are very important as well. The opponent of Nagato is the real dangerous party here as I previously stated. Her thoughts are even more cryptic than that of the Integrated Data Thought Entity."

The call between Koizumi and I ended after a few more lines of unimportant dialogue. I must admit, talking to Koizumi was a bit of a relief as we appeared to be on the same page this time around.

**γ-3**

Because of my conversation with Koizumi, I wound up thinking more about the role that Kyoko Tachibana plays in the big picture. A few random questions regarding her purpose whizzed through my mind like trails of fireflies that leave thin trails of light only to disappear shortly after. After some time wallowing in thought, I attempted to get ready for an early sleep to compensate for the early time that I agreed to meet Nagato tomorrow. My attempt to get ready was slightly hindered for Shamisen, the (formerly talking) Calico was still resting on my stomach. I gently picked him up off me; he reflexively dug his claws into my shirt. I put Shamisen down on the end of the bed and he continues to sleep as if he was completely undisturbed and he curls up, continuing his slumber instantly after yawning.

Shortly after drifting off, I found myself floating around in the deep reaches of stars glowed around me from all angles. I was looking for something the entire time; in the end, I believe I did find whatever that was. The one who I was seeking reached out to me and I did the same. Once we joined hands the girl and I began to transform into the same material as the stars, slowly, but surely...

**γ-4**

The next day, Sunday.

I was twelve minutes late to Nagato's apartment due to me waking up much later than I expected. I might have arrived even later had I not woken up to the sounds of my little sister losing her balance when Shamisen crossed her path.

I was now inside Nagato's apartment that was void of decorations. Come to think of it, Nagato had a chance to get some posters at the O-Bon Festival, but then again there is a chance that she thought about it and then given up after the countless repeats she had to go through.

"You have yet to eat," was the first thing she said since I entered.

This is true. In my blind rush to meet Nagato's appointment, I have not taken the time to eat breakfast. My stomach rumbled on cue as if it decided to inform just thar. Nagato got up gracefully and walked into the kitchen.

Now that I think about it, this is one of the only times that Nagato has ever prepared food for me. The only other time that I recall was a group effort between her, Mikuru, and Haruhi in the form of 'obligation chocolates.' A microwave chimes, indicating completion. Yuki emerges into the living room delivering to me what looks like one of the more local _Hokaben_ found at the nearby convenience stores known for take-out _bento_.

"Thank you, Nagato,"

Nagato nodded her head.

Nagato waited patiently as I ate. I glanced at her a few times. The whole time, it seemed as if Nagato was looking through me. Her obsidian eyes were looking in my direction, but if there was any way to describe her expression, it resembled someone who was lost in thought as if such a thing was possible for Nagato. I was halfway done with my brunch when Nagato decided to start speaking.

"Macro-Spatial Quantum Cosmic Existence," Nagato said as I struggled to swallow what I was chewing.

"I take it you are referring to Kuyoh."

"...Yes."

"She was one responsible for trapping us inside the mysterious hotel around the Snow Mountain, wasn't she?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Correct."

I remembered that instance like it happened yesterday; I was terrified at the sight. Nagato had collapsed because of whatever ordeal she went through... the same powerful alien that survived an extremely brutal attack from Ryoko Asakura unscathed. Up until that point, I was certain that there was no limit to her stamina.

"What happened to you that day, Nagato?"

"..." When I asked this her eyes narrowed and her pupils shifted slightly downward, though still maintaining eye contact.

"Ah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I stammered trying to sedate the unease she seemed to show. "I was just curious about it as I never seen that happen to you before."

"..."

Maybe I should stop talking about this. I did not come all the way here to upset Nagato. The way I changed her expression was enough to make me contemplate following through on one of Haruhi's penalties.

"...A flaw within my interface was exploited."

"A flaw you say?" Her response only made me more curious. "What kind of flaw?"

"I am a humanoid interface created by the Integrated Data Thought Entity," Nagato reminded me. "Because I am not completely human, there are capabilities native to a human that I cannot access by default."

"Such as what?"

"Sensory nerve receptors," Nagato replied with the slightest sense of hesitation.

I needed a minute to piece together Nagato's last couple statements. First she said there was some things humans can do that she cannot (which I have a hard time believing, mind you!) Her example was 'sensory nerve receptors,' whatever those are... think, Kyon! Sensory refers to senses, nerves are what Haruhi get on when it comes to me, and reception means to receive, meaning... wait a minute.

"Are you saying you do not have the ability to feel, Nagato?"

Nagato nodded her head, saying "Yes."

Of course! Why did I not realize that before? Technically I did observing Yuki being practically unresponsive to any and all forms of weather. Hell, when she was viciously impaled by Ryoko Asakura, Nagato did not even do so much as wince!

"Not being able to feel does not seem like much of a flaw," I said as I thought about Nagato's omission. "Being able to go through life without feeling pain almost sounds like an advantage."

"The Integrated Data Thought Entity shares a similar philosophy," said Nagato. For a while, she guided her eyes downward, breaking contact with me, as she was contemplating what to say next. Her next sentence was indescribably shocking.

"When I encountered the apparition that resembled you, my sensory nerve receptors were temporarily enabled from the influence of the one you call 'Kuyoh.'"

I was only beginning to understand what Yuki had been through. I found myself helplessly prodding for more information.

"Did the activation of your nerves have anything to do with why you passed out that day?"

"It did."

Nagato began to stare directly into my eyes again. The whole time she stood perfectly motionless, like a doll. It was only her eyes that showed any sign of emotion. Right now, her expression could pass off as someone who was slightly irritated.

"Access to my sensory nerve receptors have caused me to become susceptible to... stimulation for the first time," Nagato continued while almost looking away. "The apparition of you has demonstrated stimulation upon me until I became mentally exhausted. When I left the room, my sensory nerve receptors returned to its deactivated state. This reconfiguration triggered many internal abnormalities which lead to an overload of data."

I thought back to the time where the false Mikuru Asahina came into my room. The false Asahina had attempted to seduce me, but it was thanks to my 'Mikuru-sense' that I was able to distinguish her from the authentic SOS Brigade mascot!

But isn't Yuki less likely to be deceived by a false apparition? Wait... That day, Nagato lost access to her Entity - her gateway to infinite knowledge. No wonder Nagato was overwhelmed! To think that gloomy creep, Kuyoh was able to set Nagato up so flawlessly...

"I see," was all I could muster saying. Part of me wanted to apologize since it was an apparition of me that caused all these problems to Nagato, but I cannot take responsibility for something that I had no control over, can I?

"That must have been a very difficult experience for you." No. I can say more than that, dammit!

"The experience has also created some long term abnormalities that exist to this day," stated the eternally monotone bibliophile.

"You still feel agony from something that happened to you last season?" Kuyoh's heinous acts were beyond unforgivable!

"Agony is not the appropriate word to describe the prolonged effects of the situation."

"Is there even a word to describe it?"

Nagato assumed complete stillness as she searched for her answer. "Desire."

"..." How do you like my Nagato impression? To tell you the truth, it stinks because the expression on my face right now is unadulterated shock.

Did Nagato just say desire? Actually deep down, I know I shouldn't be this surprised. Nagato _is _capable of emotions after all; I received several hints during the course of time that I have known her. Fatigue, Determination, Anxiety, Irrationality, Curiosity, Anger, even Compassion. I have seen Nagato display all of these emotions before.

"What you desire is the ability to feel again. Is that right?"

Nagato slowly nodded her head. I then began to talk off the top of my head without thinking about it.

"I cannot relate, but I can sympathize. Humans like me were born with feelings. When I think about it from your point of view, I realize feelings are something that is easy for us to take for granted. Do you feel troubled that you have such desires now?"

"... A little."

"I thought you would say that. Listen Nagato, it is only natural that you would want this! Can't your entity activate your sensory nerves for you?"

"... I have previously requested sensory nerve receptor activation from the Integrated Data Thought Entity," Nagato said. "The request was denied on each occasion."

"No way... Why would your entity deny such a request?"

"..."

I could not contribute much more to this conversation. As a simple human, there is obviously nothing I can do to assist Nagato... and here I thought I could try and ease her pain. What a fool I am!

"If only there was another way..."

"An alternative method exists," she replied. "It is identical to method of which I was introduced."

I figured who/what she was referring to. "Kuyoh, our enemy... by the way, how much do you know about her?"

"Very little," said Nagato. "Her thought processes remain unclear, though I believe we have met long before that incident in the past."

The relationship between Yuki and Kuyoh is more complicated than I thought.

"If you were to go seek Kuyoh right now, would it be dangerous?" She would probably create another illusion.

"Immediate danger as a result from confronting Kuyoh is unlikely. It has been ill-advised by the Integrated Data Thought Entity as such an encounter would forcibly alter the predetermined series of events."

The future is where Ms. Asahina comes from. Both the younger and older versions worked hard to make sure the future (their present) does not go awry. It was then at the heat of the moment that I decided.

"Let's try to find Kuyoh together then!" Her eyes seemed to focus on me with increased intensity. "If it is too dangerous for the future, I'm sure older Asahina will try and stop us. If she does, then I guess we would have to give up from there." I really hope it would not have to come to that.

Her fixed gaze studied mine and vice-versa. I had taken a subconscious vow within myself to do everything I can for Nagato thanks to everything she has done for me. Of course if Nagato decides not to consider this as an option, then I would completely understand too. I mean wouldn't she be defying her entity like this? Not that I know anything about her ruler, but one can assume that the one responsible for creating Nagato would also be capable of destroying her for disloyalty... I should stop thinking of such horrible things.

After several minutes, Nagato slowly nodded her head.

* * *

_Kyon here. After everything was said and done, Nagato and I decided to see Kuyoh Suoh, the alien of darkness. Hopefully nothing will happen that put either of us in danger. Come to think about it, I'm surprised that her name wasn't Kuro instead... you know, being Yuki's counterpart and all... maybe that would have been a little TOO obvious..._

_Next time on the Gamma Dimension: Gamma. Basic context clues suggest that the real story begins here... Until next time!_


	3. Gamma

"Sky Canopy Dominion," said Nagato as she revealed the location in monotone. "From what we see, they come from above the sky."

My eyes follow Nagato's pointed finger. As I synchronize my eyes with her roughly estimated coordinates, all I see is the clear Spring sky above. Yes it is a beautiful day to be outside with the motionless Yuki Nagato. According to her, the direction to locate Kuyoh is up. There's a quote that says 'The sky's the limit,' but I highly doubt this is what the originator had in mind!

"How are we supposed to reach the sky?" I asked while half expecting an answer that had something to do with levitation.

"The one you call Kuyoh can be contacted from an altitude that exceeds one kilometer. "

I would assume the top of Nagato's apartment isn't a high enough elevation or else this process would be a lot easier.

"So then where should we go?" I asked.

Nagato retracted her pointed finger and said, "Mountain."

The first place that came to mind was the private hill belonging to the family of upperclassman Tsuruya. When Nagato called for a taxi, however, she did not want to go to the Tsuruya mansion. In fact, the place she requested seemed unfamiliar to me.

It wasn't until halfway through the ride until I realized that I have been here before. In fact, we just passed the spot where the hot pursuit of an abducted Mikuru Asahina had taken place. I instinctively thought of the time of when I first met Kyoko Tachibana at the end of that scene, then when I saw her with Sasaki and Kuyoh just recently. I suddenly grew uneasy.

"Nagato, are you sure we should be looking for Kuyoh like this?"

"The chances of a hostile confrontation is low," Nagato said with her eyes fixated on the drivers' seat.

"It isn't like you to take risks, Nagato. Then why?"

"Intuition," Nagato started. "I will try to forge a direct link with the one you call Kuyoh if she will allow it."

Nagato then shifted her eyes to face me. "You will not be in danger during this confrontation."

"You be careful too, Nagato."

She nodded her head with a mild sense of enthusiasm. Earlier this morning, Yuki appeared to be lacking confidence, but now the look deep within her pupils reminds me of the moment before she gave us a clear advantage against the Computer Club and beat them at their own game. I decided for the rest of the ride that I would just swallow my uneasiness and leave it at that... for both of us.

As we drew towards our destination, Shigeru Boulevard, the summit of an urban mountain boasting large round culdesac eventually came into view. Once the trip concluded, Nagato paid the fare before I managed to get my wallet out of my pocket.

Our short trek extended between two traditional style homes and into a vibrant labyrinth of sakura trees in full bloom. The deeper inside the forest we traveled, the more I had this feeling that I was escaping reality. When Nagato came to a halt, I found myself at the center of a large circular patch of grass about thirty meters in diameter. The trees completely surround us save the path we took to reach this point. I reflexively pluck a couple of petals that rest on Nagato's hair while pointlessly masking the seeping feeling of apprehension.

"We are here," Nagato said.

She reached out her hand as if requesting mine.

"Take my hand," she said.

I complied without hesitation. It was soft and felt slightly colder than my own. Nagato then began chanting things that were so fast that they were incomprehensible. A few seconds after that, I felt as though I went blind.

When my vision readjusted itself, I came to figure out that we appeared to be in the same area. The only difference between here and where I was a moment ago is that the colors of my surroundings have inverted as if we entered a film negative photo.

"What is this, Nagato?"

"Digital Spectrum," answered Nagato automatically.

Somehow I didn't care for the details. All that matters is that I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.

If Nagato's deep-ocean colored skin isn't trippy enough for me, there is the hazy fog that now surrounds her to take into account. As I struggled to fathom what color Nagato's aura was, something right in front of us catches my eye.

From wherever we are now, she looks completely like a ghost. Not only does she have a similar aura as Nagato, but her exceedingly long hair, her leering eyes, her school uniform... are all an eerie white! Speaking of which, do aliens have a thing for school uniforms? I'm really starting to wonder at this point.

"Kyon _ here... _ me."

"Her voice is just as incoherent as I remembered."

"A flaw is detected in her speech ability. This interface found herself unable to fully adjust to this atmosphere from here in comparison to her native environment."

I was taken aback. "I can't say I'm following, but can you understand her?"

Nagato nodded lightly. She started to inch closer to Kuyoh as if she were being cautious. Kuyoh glared at Nagato as she approached.

"Kuyoh Suoh, I can synchronize your speech functions to accommodate if we may link," Nagato said. Is she bribing Kuyoh to entrust Yuki with her information?

"_" Kuyoh's expression became less wary. Is she thinking about it?

"Requesting data link. Accept or decline," said Nagato in a completely monotone voice more basic than I am used to.

"Data _ link _..."

What's with this suspense? Nagato...

"_ ...accept."

The mysterious auras of Nagato and Kuyoh stretch out and mesh together like the fabled red string of fate. As amazing as the sight is, the surroundings are all but silent, leaving me to witness the plethora of unnamed colors with moderate apprehension. The teal sakura petals flowed in a formation that spiraled with their auras.

"Temporary Data link complete," said... both Nagato and Kuyoh simultaneously?

Nagato stood parallel to Kuyoh then turned around to face me. Kuyoh stepped forward and looked directly at me with her chilling stare. When she spoke, Nagato mimicked at the exact same moment.

"Kyon, this is Kuyoh. From this point until we decide to terminate our temporary link, we will be speaking to you like this. The one of us who is closer to you in distance will indicate the one who is actively speaking to you as I am now."

Kuyoh steps back and Nagato steps forward.

"Example," said... Nagato, I think.

Nagato steps back and Kuyoh took the lead.

"Why have you come this far to see me, Kyon?" Kuyoh said. "I was sure you hated me."

Last time I checked, I was sure I hated her too. Now that she's side-by-side with Nagato, I don't know how to answer anymore.

"Why did you attack us last winter?"

"It was fear of the inevitable," Kuyoh answered. "I am sorry."

Does this ghoul really think a simple apology is the answer to all she put us through?

"To know and dislike what the future holds is a burden. Your old friend Ryoko Asakura and your friend beside are likely to agree."

Damn you, Kuyoh! Ryoko Asakura is the last person I want to think about... but Ryoko did say her motive for trying to assassinate me was to provoke some kind of change in Haruhi. And Nagato...

"Your friend beside me was fortunate enough abandon the burden. Can you properly fathom the capacity of the weight that has been lifted off of her?"

I glanced at Nagato. She remained motionless staring at nothing as Kuyoh was still in control of their synchronized speech.

"Kyon, knowledge to this degree is a prison. Freedom is to find occupation within the present. To someone who is free, the past and future are irrelevant. Do you understand?"

And the moral of this story is: It's okay to be a hippy. Jokes aside...

"Yuki Nagato is seeking to become closer to humanity," I said. "Can you give to her what you have given her before?"

Kuyoh fixated her pitch-black eyes at a point directly through me as if she was preparing to make a completely unpredictable move. As I noticed myself tensing up, she began to respond to me.

"The one who governs your friend is rejecting my attempt to activate your friend's sensory nerve receptors." Kuyoh responded. No way... "The only reason I was able to achieve this before is because I managed to temporarily disrupt the link between your friend and her master."

This is unbelievable! Don't tell me the only thing we can get from this encounter is an impressive laser light show!

"Kyon, after some interesting conversation with your friend's master, it appears as though there is one possible way. I think I will leave it up to your friend to explain."

Kuyoh steps back, and my petite savior steps forward. For a moment, her eyes were very wide as if she were in shock. They immediately narrowed as if she sunk into depression.

"The Integrated Data Thought Entity has decided that it will approve of the activation of my sensory nerve receptors under one condition."

"What is it, Nagato?" I asked eagerly. It may have been a trick of the negative light, but Nagato almost seemed disappointed.

"The location of this gamma universe would have to be shifted to a sector under heavier jurisdiction of the Macro Spatial Quantum Cosmic Existence."

Wait a minute, what? Something doesn't sound right about this. And did Nagato say gamma universe? What about alpha and beta? Argh, I'm confused!

"Nagato that doesn't sound natural! What does it mean to change the location and jurisdiction of an entire universe?"

"..." Now's not the time to plead silence, Nagato...

"This universe as we know it will become a distant alternate dimension. Once a sector shift occurs, the sequence of events that are to follow would be independent in comparison of dimensions alpha and beta."

Although I am halfway confused at Nagato's reply, there is one thing I want to know.

"...Are you okay with that, Nagato?"

"If you are," said Nagato. Do I **always** have to be the one who has the last word?

"Will everyone be okay?" I asked.

"More or less," said Nagato. "The details of the future are uncertain under my current condition. However, I am positive there will be no harm done during the course of the transitional phase."

"I see," I say while nodding my head in approval. "Well that's that then. There's no point in turning back now that we have come this far."

"Understood."

Nagato took a step back and Kuyoh took a step forward.

"The sector shift is completed. Terminating temporary data link."

Already? Everything happened faster than I could even blink! As the aura link vanished, they turned to face each other, meaning the thing with the double voice is most likely over. As interesting as that was, it creeped me out a little.

"Sensory _... activation _ initiate."

"Initiating speech synchronization."

Nagato and Kuyoh were hand-in-hand. They lifted each other off the ground by approximately one foot. Then something unexpected happened. Pearly white appendages sprouted from behind Kuyoh and enveloped Nagato as if they were hugging her. Kuyoh Suoh... has wings...?

Even though the ritual carried on for about five minutes, I could not take my eyes off them. Finally, they descended back to ground level. Kuyoh landed gracefully while Nagato decided to sink to her knees.

The look in her eyes were surreal; they look like any eyes would if you reunited with a long lost family member. Kuyoh stepped back to the edge of the forest cliff side. I walked up to Nagato when I decided she had enough time to adjust to her feelings again.

"I'm ready to go back when you are, Nagato."

She passively lifted her hand to me. She slightly flinched as I took her hand in mine. She looked into my eyes for a moment, then nodded. She turned around and performed her light speed chants again.

I really should have closed my eyes this time; my retina appeared to fail me for almost a minute until they could register the good old spectrum that I am used to. Kuyoh was nowhere to be seen.

Nagato started to scout the texture of my palm with her thumb. She looked at me again and caught me off-guard. Two large streams of tears were flowing down her fair face, and yet she maintained the exact same facial expression she wore when we first met inside the Literature Club Room.

"Are you okay, Nagato?"

She nodded her head, wiped the tears from her eyes and answered simplistically. "I am fine. Do not worry."

* * *

_I am Yuki Nagato... Emotion is an affective state of consciousness in which joy, sorrow, fear, hate, or the like, is experienced, as distinguished from cognitive and volitional states of consciousness. Can a human truly value what they feel on a daily basis... or is it only possible when feeling is lost or restored?_

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Change. Read it._


	4. Change

**γ-5**

Monday Morning

Before I realized it, I completely scaled the steep hill between my house and North High. I started to think about Nagato non-stop since yesterday.

Nagato was speechless the entire time since our encounter with Kuyoh. If it was not for the tears she produced, I would have had a hard time believing that Nagato changed at all.

I suddenly began to imagine what Nagato would have looked like if she had the urge to walk barefoot and sniff the petals of the forest we were in yesterday. Before I pictured what Nagato would look like with a blissful smile, I realized I was taking my seat in the classroom in front of Haruhi. Was I really daydreaming that much?

"What are you daydreaming about, Kyon?" Haruhi asked. "You look so bizarre."

With the way you always are, I doubt you have the right to call anyone bizarre.

"I was just thinking about the busy weekend I had."

"That's a good one," Haruhi scowled. "You being productive? Since when did you attain that quality?"

"What are you implying?"

"It's been a year since we founded the SOS Brigade and yet your overall activity ratings are at an all time low! Can you name one thing you done for the SOS Brigade since you became a member?"

Naturally I could think of plenty of occasions - most of which would go past Haruhi's head. I suppose in her mind all the times I treated everyone to lunch was an obligation and not a contribution...

"I was the camera-man in that film we made, remember?"

Haruhi frowned while staring at me.

"Did you even look at the end product, Kyon? You had the sturdiness of a three-year-old! When I think about that, I might have been better off hiring one of your two clown buddies instead."

I have gotten so used to Haruhi's verbal thrashings that I managed to work a smile. Haruhi will always be Haruhi.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi scowled.

"It's almost been a year, huh? It feels like so much longer."

In Nagato's case, it truly has been.

"Let's work hard to make this year even more successful than the last."

Haruhi shamelessly studied my expression which should have been a cool, serious face.

"You must be in some mood to spout such pointless and corny lines like that," Haruhi retorted, killing the positive mood I was attempting to set. Thanks, Haruhi! She starts to grin as if she were scheming.

"Of course this year is going to be better! The notoriety of the SOS Brigade will flourish tenfold this year!"

Don't you mean reputation? Then again, I wouldn't put it past Haruhi for taking pride in being infamous.

At lunch break, after giving Taniguchi and Kunikida a few words of non-participation, I put down my lunch box and headed for the Literature Club room.

As expected, there she was, sitting quietly at the same spot just like the permanent image that has been burned into my brain. I slowly walked inside.

"Let me eat here. The classroom is just too noisy. I figured it's good to eat somewhere a little more calm every so often."

Nagato raised her head in the manner of a self-rightening doll in a slow-motion film, her sweeping eyes floating over me and then returning to reading.

"Have you already eaten?" I asked.

"..."

With a nod, Nagato's slender neck inclined forward slightly. Her response seemed pretty questionable, but figuring out Nagato is not something for lunchtime.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Good," Nagato replied.

If anyone else in the world were to have that reply, it would come off as an expected and somewhat dry response. Hearing this coming from Nagato causes me to contemplate the true definition of the word 'good'.

"Having complete access to data properties is... interesting."

"I can't help but wonder what it was like not to feel anything," I pondered out loud. "I just can't imagine how you managed to cope without them."

Her alluring eyes, now filled with a renewed glow shifted from her Western occult book to me.

"I can explain."

"If that's okay with you, Nagato, I wouldn't mind."

She tilted her head back to her book, placed the bookmark on the current page and closed it. She rotated her chair so that it was facing in my direction. She lifted her head, focusing them on the lights above.

"Of the five basic senses native to a human being, my interface originally had access to only two."

"I'm guessing that would be seeing and hearing?" I responded. Nagato nodded.

"The Integrated Data Thought Entity is under the impression that these two senses were the only two necessary to effectively communicate peer-to-peer; it feels that the remaining basic senses are unnecessary regarding our purpose."

As much as I hated to admit it, I could somehow visualize her entity's perspective as being somewhat valid.

"In compensation for the sensual deficiencies, interfaces such ourselves were attributed with a different sense known as '_Absolute Data Values'_ (ADV)."

"Absolute Data Values...?"

Nagato paused and turned her head to face the sole desktop computer present in the room.

"... Explaining ADV in its entirety is not possible within the limitations of language," Nagato said. "What I can say is that ADV serves as an enhanced vision full of data that is linked directly to the knowledge library of the Integrated Data Thought Entity."

I tried my best to think about what Nagato said to the best of my ability.

"So if this ADV is full of data, does that mean data like measurements and stuff like that?"

"Examples of ADV properties that are also accessible to humans include temperature, length, atomic properties, and carbon dating."

"That sounds incredible as it sounds useful!" I exclaimed, obviously astounded.

"Useful, yes, but by no means incredible," Nagato passively said.

"What do you mean by that?"

Nagato looked into my eyes. Her face wasn't nearly as pale as what I remembered her last. Her expression almost looked condescending.

"Incredible is a synonym to unbelievable. The data provided to me via ADV is always absolute and credible."

"I see..."

The varied tones of her voice said things her words did not. It seems as though Nagato is subconsciously trying to tell me that ADV is nothing to be envied... that constantly knowing everything about the things around you takes the fun out of life. Is this what you are trying to tell me, Nagato?

"While you wonder about things such as the measurements of Mikuru Asahina, I already know the three measurements of both versions of Mikuru Asahina that you have seen."

I cannot lie. That question has been on my mind ever since Haruhi first dragged her into my presence. I wish I could ask Nagato about that, but that would just make me sound like a-

"Pervert," said Nagato with a face much colder than average.

Nagato! Wait, I can explain! Sure I was thinking about it, but not in that way, honest! Oh, to hear this coming from Nagato makes me feel lower than Taniguchi ever was!

We gazed at each other for about ten seconds and then my heart completely stopped at what happened next.

_Her face contorted.  
She cupped her hands to her mouth.  
She started to laugh._

At that instant, I had decided that I have never seen Yuki this adorable in my life! Yes, that includes the Yuki that resulted after her meltdown in December. The melody of her giggles were so mesmerizing that it felt as if my heart would refuse to beat again until she stopped!

After what felt like an eternity, she managed to regain her original composure - but it was different. Her rosy cheeks were totally flushed, and she had a subtle shy smile that marked the perfect finishing touch to that previous display of pure beauty.

"Forgive me," Nagato said desperately fighting additional convulsions. "I only said that to observe the changes in your facial structure. The results were... amusing."

I finally found it within me to exhale.

"Geez..."

"Laughter," said Nagato as she fixated her eyes on the ceiling lights.

"Was that your first time, Nagato?"

"Yes," said Nagato still looking upward. "It feels... incredible."

**γ-6**

After dismissal that day, Haruhi and I stood up right after Obake-sensei stepped off the teachers' podium and left the classroom immediately.

I originally thought that we would be heading to the clubroom as usual, but...

"Kyon, you go ahead. I have some place I have to visit."

Haruhi threw her schoolbag at me, walking at a pace faster than a Frisbee being thrown out and disappeared quickly. I decided to proceed to the clubroom at a leisurely pace.

The me who had arrived in front of the clubroom would never forget to knock on the door first to confirm that there is nobody inside. This time around, there is no response. I immediately opened the door and found it empty. I am actually the first one to arrive... how rare.

I threw my schoolbag on the table and sat on the foldable chair. Once I felt a sense of boredom, I started wondering why am I feeling this way before suddenly realizing.

It is because the one who is always here no matter what, Nagato, is nowhere in sight. No worries. She is probably late because her cleaning duty delayed her. Or maybe she went to help the Computer Research Society.

Just as the solitude started to bother me, the person with the ability to beautify the world with all sorts of colors finally arrived.

"Ah, Kyon."

A walking anion that attracts anything around it, Mikuru, carefully closed the door and put her bag down like a small squirrel who had just returned from picking acorns.

"I still thought I am a little late today, how unexpected that no one else had arrived yet. Where is Ms. Suzumiya?"

"I don't know where she went right after lessons. But it is spring now, maybe she had the desire to suddenly run a few rounds."

In order to let Asahina change as soon as possible, I immediately stood up and left the room.

As I was waiting, I noticed the Computer Club had its door slightly open. Out of curiosity and boredom, I decided to take a peek inside.

I couldn't find Nagato at first glance. That didn't ruin the possibility of her being in there, however, as the room was quite large. Come to think about it, I haven't really been in this room since we finished hijacking and setting up the desktop computer that now rests in the Literature Club Room. Everyone inside appears to be busy with whatever it is they do in here all day. Everyone, that is, except the senior President. He strokes his chin with a face that looks like he is solving a complex mathematical problem in his head that I could barely do on paper. I walk up to him and question his expression, hoping I wasn't interrupting very important thoughts.

"Oh it's you, Kyon... I-It's nothing major. I guess I just sense a slight disturbance in the force, that's all."

I don't understand your metaphor at all.

"Maybe it's just me, but did you ever have the feeling that something isn't quite right? Like you entered some kind of dream world where things happen that normally wouldn't?"

"I think I had similar feelings before," I understated, recalling a world where Ryoko Asakura still exists and Mikuru Asahina knows Falcon Punch. "What's the matter, President?"

He looks at me humbly as an upperclassman shouldn't and eventually nudges his head to the left a couple of times, signaling me to look in that direction. I scout through the the technological items of no importance and notice a flat screen monitor in the far corner that is unparalleled with the rest of the club room. I had to sidle to the right just a bit to realize that the isolated computer was in use. It was then that I realized that this must have been the 'exclusive DIY-ed computer' the President mentioned the other day, because the one behind the monitor is none other than Yuki Nagato. So she is here after all.

"There's something very different about her, but I can't quite put my finger on it," said the President. I told him to 'go on' as I was curious on how keen his perception was.

"Man, I don't know how to explain without sounding like some kind of creeper, as they were very little things. The moment she entered the room, we all greeted her, and she waved back. When she was inside, she didn't go straight to her PC for once. She went to each and every club member and she even talked to some of them! Poor Takayannagi was caught looking at some adult site; I feel bad for him. That's not all. She even addressed me by my name for the first time!"

"Most of the things you said just now just sound like common courtesy to me," I said even though I understood his perspective completely.

"True enough," said the President, still seeming puzzled. "It seems to me that she's starting to open up a lot more. I can't help but feel happy for her for some reason..."

"If that's the case, maybe you should talk to her more often."

"...?"

Both the President and I were caught off-guard. Somewhere in the conversation, Nagato managed to sneak up to us undetected. Her head was tilted thirty degrees with a quizzical expression.

"H-hey, Nagato, I was looking for you."

Nagato glanced at me for a good moment, nodded, then whisked out of the Computer Lab.

"Even in her steps," the President began. "...Never mind, forget it."

I must have been naive to believe that I was the only one aware of Nagato's mannerisms. The Club President's suspicions were well-reasoned. Of course the most I could do with him for now is to part ways and let him adjust to Nagato's changes, however long that will take.

With that being said, I headed back into the Literature Club Room where Nagato had taken her trademark chair and began reading. The heavenly Mikuru Asahina was fully clad in her maid uniform. She sets Nagato's serving next to her.

"Welcome back, Kyon. I'll get your tea ready right away."

"Thank you, Ms. Asahina."

I should stop and appreciate the peaceful air exuding from this room while I can. If either Koizumi or Haruhi were to enter right now, I would definitely become engaged in some form of activity. Of course there is nothing wrong with that. It's the same feeling you get when you enter class ten minutes early knowing that you have time to rest before the impending lecture... that is unless you have incomplete homework to attend to.

"Here you go, Kyon, said Mikuru as she set my tea cup on the table and started pouring it. "It might be a little hot."

"Seconds."

Mikuru turned her head to face Nagato.

"Oh, would you like some more, Ms. Nagato? I'll get back to you after this."

"It is delicious," Nagato complimented.

The tea kettle rattled slightly. I looked up to examine Ms. Asahina. Her eyes and expression looked as distant as someone who was just fatally shot with a pistol. I know this is probably Nagato's first time complimenting you, but do you have to look _that _shocked?

"Ah, Ms. Asahina, the tea," I said. She overflowed my cup in her stupor.

"Kya! I'm sorry! I'll clean that up right away! Let's see... the napkins are in the closet. I'll be right back!"

Mikuru rushed in the closet and disappeared from my field of vision. Are Nagato's changes really that odd to people? I wonder how Itsuki & Haruhi will react...

I looked to Nagato who appeared to be unconcerned. Her ears appeared to have twitched a little, then Mikuru emerged from the closet with paper towels.

"I'm so sorry about that, everyone! I just got a little distracted."

Only a sadist would not fold to Asahina's apologetic face.

"Are you all right, Mikuru?"

"... Actually, I..." Mikuru started. Her sentence was broken by the sound of the club doors bounding open.

Itsuki Koizumi and Haruhi walked towards me shoulder to shoulder. Apparently the moment they entered, Mikuru lost the will to talk about her problems and presumed her role as the SOS Brigade's humble mascot.

"Listen up, everyone!" Haruhi began as she headed straight for the computer chair. "Today is the start of a new year and all of us must be mentally prepared for new potential recruits to the SOS Brigade!"

No matter how you look at it, our club campaign did not go so well. Do you really think anyone was interested back then?

"I've taken extra publicity measures with these!"

Haruhi revealed her pearl-white teeth and took out a piece of paper.

"I pasted this on the notice board of the school."

I took the piece of A4-sized paper. It had Haruhi's handwritten words on it: "Notice of holding of Brigade entrance examinations. Limited to first year students."

It was a simple, concise advertisement... a little too concise. I would have at least included the club logo even though it's weird looking. Not only that...

"There's no mention of the SOS Brigade here at all."

Haruhi replied smugly: "If we were to mention the SOS Brigade like this, the student council president and his gang will come over and make noise. In order to beat the enemies, sometimes, taking a step back is important as well. We just have to mention the Brigade entrance part. After all, there are no other brigades in North High."

Haruhi has a point. Since there is no cheerleader brigade in this school, the SOS Brigade is the only school function remotely linked to the word 'brigade.' If there are any others it will be strange.

"What is the so-called examination? Don't tell me you have to take an examination in order to enter?"

"Yes," answered a nonchalant Haruhi.

"What exam is it?"

"That is a secret."

"When is it held?"

"We can begin once those willing to join come by."

Well for Haruhi, it seemed like her pre-planning was pretty well thought out. There was one first-year that actually did visit the club room. I opened the door for an unfamiliar burly-sized guy with short hair.

"I have a question," the visitor said.

Haruhi shifted over, still seated in her leader chair and said "Tell me about it."

"I am actually not too about sure what the club does. I only found it interesting, and so I came. Because since middle school I had heard a strange club existed here. Once I came to North High, upon discovering that it really does exist, I curiously popped by. Although my intentions are a bit strange, but is it okay even if it is so?"

Haruhi immediately stood up, giving a magnanimous smile at the guy while walking closer to him.

"Alright, you can go now."

"Huh?"

She grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt, dragging him away with the power of a mini hoist crane, opening the door and walking into the corridor before finally letting him go.

"What a waste, you failed right at the first stage of the Brigade entrance examinations. It must have been hard on you, please polish up your skills before coming by again."

She locked the poor guy out of the room before turning back. It looked like there were a few other youthful students hanging by the clubroom door, but no one dared to enter since he got booted. Naturally, I questioned Haruhi's sanity. Her answer said something in the lines of 'his simple question was too low of a standard.' Sometimes what that girl says goes in one ear and out the other.

Sometime later, Koizumi and I played some random game that I never played before, but yet I managed to beat him in it twice in a row. Mikuru placed the kettle onto the cooker and looked afar: Nagato continued her reading facade as if she had never changed. Either the foreign book was that interesting to her, or she feels a little guilt for scaring Ms. Asahina out of her wits earlier today.

At the end of the day, Haruhi gave a frustrated groan and shut off the computer manually. If it was because of freezing, I guess she will intend to trouble the Computer Club tomorrow. Haruhi left first, followed by Koizumi.

"Kyon...Ms. Nagato..." said Mikuru still staring out the window.

"What's the matter, Asahina?" I asked. "You seemed to be out-of-it all day. Are you alright?"

"I'm afraid not, Kyon," said Mikuru as she turned to face me with a pitiful face. "There is a lot of _classified information_ going on right now. I haven't been given all the details yet, but from the sound of things, my mission in this time plane might be ending some time really soon."

I was shell-shocked. Even Nagato's eyes widened and focused on Mikuru after that statement.

"Asahina! Are you sure? How soon is soon?"

"I don't know... right now, I'm just as much in the dark as you are," said Mikuru with an obvious expression of dread. "But please don't tell anyone right now. I don't want to cause any commotion until I am certain as to what is going on. When I do, I will fill you guys in on as much of the details as I can as soon as possible."

"Asahina..." I was at a loss for words. Is Mikuru really that close for fulfilling her duties here?

"I'm going to go change now, so if you don't mind..."

I nodded and left the club room. Nagato decided to follow me outside. Both Mikuru and I were puzzled, but chose not to question it. I stood behind the door, and Yuki stood by my side.

"Nagato, do you know something?"

Her head whipped around and met my gaze. Thanks to Kuyoh, I was able to decipher Yuki's emotions far better than before, but now was not the time to be rejoicing at that fact. Actually, by judging her current expression... it was time to worry. The reasoning is simple: Yuki looked terrified.

* * *

_T-this is Mikuru Asahina. Please do not worry about that announcement I made just now. Just be patient and you will see that everyone will be okay in the end! So turn that frown upside-down!_

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Bond. We will always be together no matter how far apart we are!_


	5. Bond

I went back to headquarters on the same night that I made the urgent report. Sleeping after the meeting was difficult, but many things have cleared up since then. My commander and my personal counselor assured me that I have done nothing wrong. In fact, the council went as far as commending me for reporting in so soon. I told them it was no big deal, and it really wasn't. I just simply did what they ordered me to do the week before I was first assigned to this time plane.

I have been stationed to this time for a little over a year now. Honestly, I surprised myself when I suddenly remembered to follow instructions that were given to me over a year ago. But then again, the instructions were so unusual, I could never stop thinking about it even if I tried! What were they again? It went something like this:

"During your arduous mission, you will come across an advanced Integrated Data Thought Entity interface that goes by the name Yuki Nagato. I feel that you will very quickly come to terms with her extremely general disposition. Some classified time after you get acquainted with her, however, there will be an approximate thirty-three percent chance that her disposition will change noticeably. She will display more human-like characteristics such as emotions and politeness. If by any means you notice traits like these coming from Yuki Nagato, you are to report the incident to headquarters as soon as possible. Please do not forget this, as this development is a very important event that may or may not occur in your designated time line."

I was a little confused at first, but over the time I got to spend with Ms. Nagato, I began to understand what characteristics she possessed and what she did not... at least that was the case until recently. Nagato, for the very first time, commented me for my tea on her own! I ran into the closet and contacted headquarters to verify if Nagato thanking me was a signal of a change in Nagato's disposition.

"Well done, Cadet Asahina. Your information has been confirmed, and you are indeed in the appropriate time line in which Nagato's change in disposition has occurred. Please report to headquarters for further instructions."

Despite what I was expecting, the instructions that followed were very loose and relaxed. I should feel relieved, but I found it a bit odd...

When I think about it, I haven't daydreamed this much since the first day I ran into Haruhi Suzumiya. Even then, I was thinking about Yuki Nagato. Meeting her was my very first time coming directly in contact with a humanoid interface. I've heard varied rumors about them, so naturally I was a bit intimidated at the fact that my mission largely involved co-existing with one.

I saw Ms. Nagato for the first time on that confusing, yet fateful day. She was not half as scary in person as I imagined. Even though she was just as outspoken as they described, I had become intrigued with Nagato the moment I laid eyes on her. I then promised myself that no matter how nervous I became around her, I would do my best to treat Ms. Nagato like I would any other human being - with respect.

It is now Friday. I am the third to enter the SOS Brigade meeting room next to Haruhi Suzumiya and Yuki Nagato. Lately Ms. Nagato would observe my daily routine worlds more than what she used to. She developed a bigger interest in my tea, and on Tuesday, she even helped me tidy up the club room after all the first-year students who showed interest in the SOS Brigade gathered. I told her she didn't have to, of course.

"I am currently not occupied, so I will assist you," is what she said.

My commander promised to fill me in on the reasons Ms. Nagato has went through such dramatic changes by the end of today. I had notions to ask her in person, but I just couldn't work up enough courage. I can be such a coward at times!

Friday progressed rather quickly. Haruhi Suzumiya left the club room first. It was then that Nagato approached me.

"Do you know?" said Nagato. She seemed very concerned. I had to ask what was she talking about.

"About Gamma."

"Only a little," I replied truthfully. "As much as I understand, the time line has been split up into three pathways and this is the Gamma path."

"Is that all?"

"Well... I also know that the Gamma Dimension has somehow taken a path that is completely independent from the others, and the people in the _classified information_ have temporarily decided against having any agents supporting the Gamma Dimension because... that's classified too..."

"I see," said Ms. Nagato. She left soon after. She seemed dejected for some reason. Part of me wanted to say something more, but I couldn't think of anything. Kyon followed Yuki out of the club room, leaving me with Itsuki Koizumi. I have little against Mr. Koizumi, but something about his smile makes me extremely edgy... especially when we are alone together.

"Rumor has it that you may be getting retracted from here sometime soon. Is that true Ms. Asahina?"

I tend to avoid getting Mr. Koizumi involved with my business unless I feel it is necessary. The one who told him had to have been Kyon.

"I'd have to say that I hope that is not the case, Ms. Asahina. Believe it or not, I find myself very concerned over your well being."

I knew that he was only partially truthful. Any concerns that Mr. Koizumi has over me would consequentially have something to do with Haruhi Suzumiya.

"I've heard some rather disturbing rumors that regard the policies of the Time Travelers faction. Your missions tend to be under strict and sometimes rigorous guidelines. Based on what I was told of penalty-wise, failure is not an option as being reprimanded in harsh manners are common. I heard the worst-case-scenario involved being sent to be evaporated. I sincerely hope that's not the-"

"You're wrong!" I exclaimed, regretting the fact that Itsuki always knew how to push my buttons. "My superiors told me that I'm doing a great job! And so... and so nothing like that is going to happen to me!"

An old philosopher once said something in the lines of the one who knows little speaks often and the one who knows a lot seldom speaks. To compare someone like Koizumi to Nagato justifies those words. The Evaporation Chamber is just a myth used to scare junior cadets to obedience, but there was no point in bringing that up to Koizumi... nothing is.

Koizumi smiled at me just then, which struck me as very inappropriate timing.

"I apologize, Ms. Asahina. I did not mean to upset you. I just hope that everything is okay and you can continue to work with Haruhi Suzumiya and the rest of us longer."

Koizumi showed me his pupils when he said that. As long as I've known him, I learned that I could trust him whenever I am able to look him directly in the eye.

"Koizumi..."

* * *

The rest of the week rolled by slowly and another Saturday is around the corner. The only thing I have to look forward to tomorrow is another one of Haruhi's ritual city-wide searches for the supernatural, which truthfully is little more than a day dedicated to strolling, window-shopping, and me treating everyone to lunch. Even though I have gotten used to the routine and even began to look forward to it, right now I wish I could swap places with the ball of fluff sleeping on the foot of my bed, so I can laze tomorrow away to my heart's content. Just as I made such pointless thoughts, Shamisen darted out of my room, startled by the vibrations of my cell phone. The call is coming from Nagato who hasn't called me since last week.

"Hello, Nagato?"

"..."

"It's been a while since you called, Nagato. How have you been?"

"...Hot."

I was puzzled by this. "Hot? What do you mean hot?"

"Water."

"Hot... water?" I sighed. "Nagato, I'm going to have to ask that you use complete sentences."

"..."

"Nagato...?

"The bath water is hot... I cannot enter properly."

That's a lot better... but did I hear correctly? I wound up laughing involuntarily thanks to that.

"Not funny," she said placidly.

"I'm sorry, Nagato... Why did you make the water so hot in the first place?"

"I prefer bathing in a steamy environment," she said."

"Is that right? Up until now, I didn't think you had any preferences."

"..." I hope I didn't offend her.

"Anyways, I do that often too. If you drain a little bit of the hot water and replace it with cold, you can make it so that the water is closer to your body temperature. That way, you'll have a better chance at tolerating the heat."

"I see," said Nagato. Did I seriously tell Nagato something she didn't know?

"I am still adjusting to the functions of my sensory nerve receptors. It is embarrassing as this is my first time having to inquire for data from sources outside of the Integrated Data Thouht Entity."

"I'm afraid you're incorrect, Nagato."

"I am... incorrect?" Nagato seemed stumped.

"You should remember, Nagato. After all, it is the only memory of me you gave to the alternate version of yourself."

"Library Card," replied a nostalgic Nagato.

"That's right, Nagato. I helped you before, so you don't have to feel too embarrassed to tell me anything, okay?"

"...Understood."

There was a moment of silence and then...

"My bath water has declined to a temperature relatively close to my body temperature."

"Alright then. I'll let you go then. I'll see you later, Nagato."

Our phone conversation ended there. Even though I said what I did back then, I was still very much amused at Yuki's confusion. At this rate, she will never cease to surprise me.

* * *

_Is this the complaint department? If so, then I am Haruhi Suzumiya and I have a complaint to report. I did not say anything in this chapter at all! Every other member of the SOS Brigade got a line in except for me! At least my name was mentioned several times throughout the chapter or there really would have been a problem! But what was with that ending? Was it an omake or something...?_

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Setup. If I don't show up on this one, you will regret it!_


	6. Setup

_Author's Notes:_

_Whenever you see a "Cue Music" line in the text, it would mean that a particular song would be playing after that point in the story if I had control for anything like that. The easiest way to pull that off is through YouTube, but I will leave that up to the reader whether or not they want to bother. Anyways, moving on!_

* * *

This is the equivalent to a jackpot on a slot machine! Haruhi and Itsuki both drew marked straws, leaving Asahina, Nagato, and I with unmarked straws. I honestly could not think of a better outcome!

"No way!" said a spoiled-face Haruhi, making an X shape with her forearms. "I demand a redo!"

That's totally unfair! Here I am paying for everyone on the count of being late again, and this spoiled brat is taking back my stroke of sheer luck... and did Haruhi just steal my catch phrase?

I reluctantly returned my straw to Haruhi. Nagato, who is sitting next to me, passed her straw to Haruhi after me. Mikuru, who is sitting across from me, smiled in a way that said 'good grief,' and passed her straw to Haruhi on her left.

"I cannot help but feel a bit unwanted," Koizumi joked as he passed his straw to his right.

"It's not that. It's just that if the Brigade Chief and the vice-president are on a team of their own, the other team is at a major disadvantage!" explained Haruhi.

"An interesting observation," Koizumi agreed. "When you apply that logic, it is difficult to disagree. As expected of our Brigade Leader."

I could think of at least dozen refutes for that statement, so I know Koizumi could. By now, however, I am very much used to the fact that Koizumi would cater to Haruhi's whim every opportunity that he gets.

Haruhi discarded the straws that 'displeased her' and created a new set. She shuffled and drew the first straw.

"Mine's unmarked this time, so the results are sure to be different!"

Nagato drew a marked and Koizumi drew an unmarked. I decided to draw next; I got a marked.

"Are you happy now, Haruhi?" I said. "Now you have an extra partner."

"There are still flaws, but it will have to do," Haruhi scowled.

Mikuru drew the last straw even though it should have been pointless, but it was marked!

"What the hell! Impossible!" Haruhi shouted.

Mikuru glanced at Yuki for a moment before exploding into a fit of giggles. It was at that point that my sleepy morning face received a wake-up call from Mikuru's coffee. Resisting minor urges to lick what I could off my face, an embarrassed Mikuru apologized and leaned over to wipe off the spit take that landed on me. Thanks to the low-cut blouse Mikuru chose to wear today, not only was her star-shaped-mole in view, but it was also about eight centimeters from my face. I narrowly escaped a nosebleed by shifting my eyes towards Nagato's direction. She sipped her coffee and stole a cunning glance at me while secretly forming a 'victory' sign with her free hand. Nagato, you sneaky devil! Just how much of this did you plan?

"I give up," Haruhi sighed. "Kyon, you better not slow Yuki or Mikuru down or else you're getting a double penalty this afternoon! Remember our primary objective!"

Haruhi's face is just as sour as anyone can imagine, but I don't care. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with Haruhi's dictatorship so early in the morning. I would say 'Thank God' at this point, but I really have no idea what I should be saying at a time like this. After I took care of the bill and everyone left the cafe, Haruhi and Itsuki went on their separate path.

Mikuru swayed a few paces ahead of us, happily humming some familiar tune. Nagato stayed by my side as we entered the shopping district.

"That was so mean back there, Nagato!" said Mikuru. "That prank you pulled made me laugh too hard..."

"You were stressed," said Nagato plainly. Was she really?

"I was... just a little... but that cheered me up a lot! I just hope Ms. Suzumiya is okay with this."

"Haruhi will be fine," I butted in. "That girl can't always have her way."

"Yeah... I still can't believe it though," Mikuru said as she turned around to face Nagato and I with a smile so radiant, the Sun itself would want to take notes.

"I had absolutely no idea that Nagato and Kyon were so close to each other until just yesterday!"

"Well that came out of nowhere," I said. "What makes you think we're any closer than we were before?"

Mikuru shot a playful glance at Yuki, who was looking away from both of us. What does she have to be so bashful about?

Asahina placed her index finger on the side of her nose and chuckled lightly.

**[Cue Music – Mitsukete Happy Life]**

"You don't have to hide it from me, Kyon. I saw everything. You helped Yuki make her biggest wish come true and now Yuki is just about human, am I right?"

I'd like to know how she found that out, but I have a feeling the information would be classified if I bothered to ask.

"I'm so happy for you, Nagato! The whole story completely moved me to tears," Mikuru said looking like she was ready to shed a few more. She looked to the left at a few blinking lights that caught her attention.

"Hey, look! The photo booth isn't out of service anymore! Let's go take some pictures!"

After some short discussion, the three of us decided to take all three combinations of couple photos. Luckily there is no waiting line of irritated customers at this hour. Asahina and Nagato went in first. Asahina slightly blinked as the photo snapped, so she looked drowsy for the end result. Nagato looked just as expressionless as ever.

Yuki stepped out and allowed me to sit next the lovely Asahina. She greets me inside the booth with a smile that could melt the polar ice caps if she was close enough. Mikuru's angelic soft hand held onto mine before the shoot. As a result, the smile I had at the end was so dorky, Nagato tilted her head at the sight of it.

"Unique," said Nagato.

Yeah, I get it. I look like an idiot. No need to rub it in!

Nagato and I went in last. I look towards Asahina who had a jovial smile that indicates that she enjoys these kinds of things a lot. Just then, I felt Nagato's hand hold my shoulder. She stared in the direction of the camera and while seated almost fifteen centimeters away from me. It has to be uncomfortable stretching her arm out like that - the picture would look too awkward this way. Nagato, what am I going to do with you? I place my hand on her shoulder, attempting to draw her a little closer so part of her wouldn't be cut off the picture. She tips over like a bowling pin connecting her shoulder to mine. Nagato's curious expression was so fatally gorgeous that it sent a seismic shock through my heart.

"Are you alright, Nagato?" I said just when the camera flashed.

"I'm fine."

When Asahina took a peek at our picture, she quivered as if she were about to explode.

"Th-th-this is... perfect! Oh my gosh, this is way too cute for words! You both look like lovers!"

It was hard to argue with that logic. Both of our faces were visibly etched with red and the picture was taken when our eyes were focused on each other... and somehow, in the heat of the moment, Yuki managed to throw bunny-ears on top of me.

"I was forced upon," said Nagato, letting her voice trail off.

"You were the one holding me like all stiff like a coat rack!" I retorted.

"Modesty."

"What did I tell you about complete sentences?"

"I was being modest," said Nagato with a slightly raised voice.

"Say what you want, but you still made the first move. I only reacted."

"Tee-hee. Alright you two, that's enough," said Mikuru.

I planned on stopping anyways. Truthfully, the only reason I provoked her in the first place was because I was dying to know what an upset Yuki looked like; it was subtle yet clear, and it sort of gave you the feeling that you were going to regret it later. Not good.. a vengeful Yuki is exponentially dangerous.

We traveled deeper in the mall and ran into a familiar face who was occupied with a booth that was giving away free samples of assorted cheeses.

"Mikuru! Hi everyone!"

A hyperactive upperclassman bounded towards us while waving frantically. Tsuruya welcomed us wholeheartedly.

"You guys! You totally have to try the sample cheeses! Their smoked cheese is to die for! Hey, Mikuru, what are those? Oh wow, the photo booth is working again! I totally must have missed it! Can I see?"

Mikuru handed Tsuruya the photo strips. The picture of Mikuru and Yuki were the first in view. Tsuruya chuckled.

"Wow, Mikuru. You look intoxicated in this picture!"

I might as well call it before it happens. Since the picture of Ms. Asahina and I is next on the list, knowing her, she's probably going to burst out in laughter... and I was right. I should make like Haruhi and demand a redo...

"Gyahahaha! Kyon! This face is too... too funny!"

After about a minute, Tsuruya figured she laughed enough for her to see the one of me and Yuki. After taking the time to thoroughly scan the picture, Tsuruya slightly thrusted the photo away from her and let out a mild blush. She stole quick glances at me, Yuki, then Mikuru, clearly looking like she was at a loss for words.

"I think that one turned out nicely. How about you, Tsuruya?" asked Mikuru, breaking the silence.

"This is mega intense," said Tsuruya in a tone more sincere than I ever recalled her pulling off before. "I almost said 'Sorry for intruding!' but then I remembered that it was just a picture! Did Haruhi see this yet?"

The three of us cross our arms in an 'x' shape and said "No way," in unison.

**[End Cue Music]**

The rest of our outing was spent outside of the mall. Asahina feasted her eyes on various clothing store windows. Nagato was quiet as usual.

"I'm sorry for teasing you so much back there, Nagato," I said.

"No worries," Nagato replied. "I had fun."

"Really? You seemed very sensitive when you were teased today."

"I find it difficult to act when I am the center of attention," said Nagato.

I sort of figured being shy was the case. That roughly explains why her wardrobe is so limited. The irony of it all is the fact that sometimes even wearing a school uniform in places other than North High would draw attention. There are even individuals with weird tastes that would be attracted to that sort of thing...

I took those random thoughts with me into the cafe where Haruhi and Koizumi have been waiting for us.

"Yo, Haruhi!" I started. "Find anything unusual today?"

"You sound awful confident. You were about as alive as a zombie this morning."

"Funny you noticed. It turns out we found something very mysterious today!"

"You don't say?" said an interested Haruhi.

I looked to Asahina and said, "Asahina, can you pass me the picture of me and you, please?"

"Eh Um, okay!"

"Haruhi, if you look closely between Mikuru and I, you will see an odd anomaly taking shape."

Haruhi squints. "That does look a little odd. What do you think it is?"

"This has to be the embodiment of evil itself - Giygas!" I said in the most convincing tone I could muster while spouting such nonsense. Mikuru appeared to be much more convinced than Haruhi was as she was shaken up a bit.

"Kyon, why would the freaky thing from Mother invade a local photo booth? The bigger mystery in the picture is how you managed to come up with a ridiculous smile like this. You look like a corrupt politician that was busted on national television!"

I doubt a politician would still be smiling if he was negatively exposed. Remind me why I'm analyzing anything that Haruhi says again?

Round two of the city-wide search was about to begin. I'm in such good spirits that I can probably handle spending the rest of the day with Haruhi without complaining... regardless, I shouldn't jinx myself. Interestingly enough, team two consisted of me, Koizumi and Nagato while Haruhi has Mikuru. I gave a quick glance to Nagato who responded with 'coincidence' even though I did not particularly accuse her for rigging the straws again.

Our stroll began without much said. It wasn't until Koizumi suggested that we take a break at the local playground benches until anything was said.

"Anything new on your end, Koizumi?"

"Surprisingly no," replied Koizumi. "The recent outbreak of Closed Spaces have halted since Tuesday. The Organization has yet to receive word of any significant movements regarding the faction that Kyoko Tachibana is affiliated with either. This week as a whole has turned out much more peaceful than I had expected."

"Isn't that a good thing then?" I asked. My question flushed out that exaggerated grin that went missing for a while now.

"It may indeed be a good idea to relax while we have the opportunity to do so. At the same time, one must also realize that the aforementioned alliance did not band together without reason. We cannot afford to let our guards down too much. Since this group has a force has someone that can give Nagato a run for her money, one cannot be too careful."

It's almost been a week since Nagato has gained access to her feelings, and the fact has yet to have been brought up to Koizumi. I would have filled him in by now if he ever questioned about Nagato acting strange, but it seems as if he didn't notice. Anyways it should go without saying that I currently have mixed feelings about that Kuyoh character. The mere image of her makes my hairs stand on end, but any acquaintance of Nagato can't be all that bad, right?

"At any rate, we can't afford to fall for many more of their tricks or become manipulated by them in any way. I do not have any proof, but I believe somehow that our rival faction has something to do with the reason why Ms. Asahina is getting recalled, assuming she has told you about that already."

"Supposedly, there is a time-traveler in the rival faction too. Is he at all affected?" I asked.

Koizumi thinks for a moment and says "Ah. You are right about that. There was mention of him, and yes. He is also being retracted if my resources are correct. But then why would all time travelers be suddenly recalled from this time frame?"

I let my imagination run wild. "Since they're from the future, maybe they know of some inevitable disaster like a meteor storm or second ice age."

Koizumi decided to play the speculation game. "I guess it is also possible that Haruhi Suzumiya chose to stop believing in time-travelers in particular and..."

"Enough."

Our attention shifted to Nagato, who silenced us with the enthusiasm of an automated voice message. Just like the old Nagato, she has no distinguishable expression to justify her feelings.

"Ms. Nagato...I noticed you have become somewhat closer to Asahina this past week," stated Koizumi. "Is there anything that can be done about this situation?"

"The current problem is not in my control."

"I see... that's too bad. I guess the most we can wish for at this point is that the retract is only temporary and Ms. Asahina will be back before Ms. Suzumiya gets too worried and starts to react."

Thinking about Asahina just then, she has not updated me of her situation since the first day she told us. It wouldn't be like her to avoid the issue until the last minute. If my infamous sense of procrastination that suspended the entire world rubbed off on Ms. Asahina, that would be terrible. Is it going to be up to me in the end to make sure she stays with us? Is there even hope? Regardless of my questions, the most I could do was believe that Mikuru is handling her situation well and will not hesitate to ask for help when she needs it.

What little chat followed after that was idle conversation, and the rest of the day flowed as natural as the fine sands in an ancient hourglass. The city-wide search drew to a fruitless close, and all of us headed to our respective living quarters.

For once, I found myself thinking about absolutely nothing despite the multiple factors that could have occupied my brain until I passed out for the night. That was the case until Nagato decided to call me for the second night in a row.

"Hey, Nagato."

"Eh? K-Kyon?" The sweetly surprised tone was not the first thing I expected to hear. This is Asahina's voice!

"Why, Nagato? Why three-way?" Asahina asked.

"A date between the two of you tomorrow," Nagato responded.

Mikuru let out a cute yelp. "M-me and Kyon? But wait a minute..."

All fell silent for a moment.

"What's this about a date?" I asked.

"...Actually, Kyon... if you're not busy tomorrow, there are... a few places I'd like to go with you."

Another formal Sunday outing? "Sure, I wouldn't mind, Mikuru. What time?"

"Do you think one o'clock is decent?"

"It's perfect," I stated truthfully. No oversleeping for me this time! "In that case, I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yes. See you tomorrow, Kyon!"

This week has been full of good fortune! Before I could reflect off of how lucky I've been as of late, I realized I accidentally mashed '3' instead of the 'end' button. I hate when I do that... are they still talking?

"It's like you read my mind, Nagato!" Mikuru exclaimed. "But are you sure this is okay? After all, you and Kyon are..."

"It's fine," assured Nagato. Wait, Nagato and I are what?

"This way, I can do what I wanted to do for a long time... this might be my last chance for a while..."

"Ponytail," said Nagato. Wait, how did she...

"Eh? A ponytail? How many?"

"Single."

"I see. I'll go do that then. Thanks for the advice, Yuki. You're the best!"

"No problem."

With an ecstatic giggle, Mikuru hung up. There was a moment of silence and then...

"Take care of Mikuru Asahina tomorrow."

"Nagato..." was all I could manage to say before the phone disconnected on her end. Several questions I wanted to ask Nagato came to me, but none came out in time. I considered calling Nagato back to straighten a couple of things out, but I ultimately decided to follow a made-up philosophy someone like Taniguchi would naturally agree on.

Date now, ask questions later.

* * *

_I am Churuya!_

_Hey, did you know that this chapter had a few references to my mini-series, "Nyoron! Churuya-san?" The truth is that the author watched the whole thing shortly before he originally published this chapter!_

"_In the end, nobody cares."_

_Nyoron..._

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Debt. But who owes who? Maybe it's me?_


	7. Debt

Taniguchi and Kunikida had a bad habit of spoiling the major plot lines of movies that I have yet to see, yet for some reason whenever I come across those points in the film, I feel just as surprised as if they have never told me at all. I got a similar feeling this afternoon when I met up with Mikuru Asahina. Thanks to me accidentally eavesdropping over the conversation between Yuki and Mikuru, I was indirectly told that Mikuru was going to put her hair up in a ponytail for our little outing. Nevertheless, I wound up utterly stunned when I first laid eyes on her sitting patiently on that historic bench where she first told me her true identity. This place is a little out of our way for the starting point of our day together, but I am not complaining. After all, the spring scenery is spot on to perfection, and all the memories dealing with this area would provide a significant morale boost as if getting to spend the day with the lovely Asahina isn't morally boosting enough.

I needed a moment to confirm her assets when I first saw her as she was wearing clothes strikingly similar to the garments that were more or less native to the Mikuru Asahina (adult). The only notable difference is that her button-sleeved shirt is about as red as the bunny-girl costume that Haruhi had assigned to Mikuru long ago. She is definitely the younger Mikuru, all right. I probably would have cried on the inside if otherwise. I give a sigh of relief as I took my seat next to her. We spent our first couple of minutes together in silence. Everything about this day is beautiful from the clear skies to the goddess Athena's reincarnation sitting next to me. She lets out a relaxed sigh then leans on my shoulder.

"You seem tensed up, Kyon. Could it be that you are uncomfortable around me?"

"No, that's not it," I quickly replied. "You look really different today."

"Oh, do you mean my hair? It was Nagato who suggested it. What do you think?"

"It looks great on you!" I said, putting it mildly.

"Really? I'm glad."

Mikuru gave a satisfied smile as she gazes back into the day tha is as beautiful as she is.

"Say, Kyon," Mikuru started in a tone oh-so serene. "I wanted to promise you something before we started our day together..."

"A promise?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Every time we went out together like this, it was always an order from my superiors in one way or another."

Now that she mentions it, the two of us did do a lot of things together. We traveled three years in the past to assist Haruhi during the Tanabata Festival, there was the crazy scavenger hunt from a Mikuru eight days in the future, and then there was the time where I wound up saving an important future figurehead from sudden death. It truly has been one wild ride after another.

"That is why I wanted to promise you, that this time, this meeting is not an order from my superiors... but rather... something I've always wanted to do... since that day."

"That day..?" I wondered since nearly everyday we shared together had its own unique flavor.

"I-I'll explain to you in time!" Asahina said with a flushed face. "Consider it a surprise if you will."

Honestly, I was not too worried about whether or not our day together was part of some ulterior motive. I have ultimately considered each and every moment with Asahina as somewhat of a golden opportunity. With that being said, however, the fact that she declared this date to be a normal one takes a load off of my mind. At the same time, it also produces new questions. For instance, this same Mikuru was very reluctant to get too close to me with the fear that Haruhi would react in a catastrophic way. If she had such a submissive mindset in the past, then what caused her change of heart? With that question in mind and more, our first official date began.

After a decent amount of time debating, we mutually decided that our first stop together was to the bowling center that we barely get to go to. Sometimes when Haruhi asked her club members for opinions on a club activity, I have suggested bowling quite a few times. For whatever reason, Haruhi was never in the mood to go, and no one else had any intention of out-voting her. Now that I think about it, Mikuru actually raised her hand with me the first time I thought about it. If Koizumi joined in with a few convincing words, I'm sure Haruhi would have caved. Maybe Koizumi wasn't that interested in bowling either.

The bowling center was thinly populated for a Sunday. It's only the early afternoon, so perhaps most of the public plans on coming here later on in the evening. Mikuru quickly shedded her high heels before we reached the bowling shoe counter. There was one girl that looked younger than Mikuru in line ahead of us.

"Excuse me," the girl said. "These shoes you gave me are two sizes too small. I'm sorry to trouble you."

She rocked her body back and forth with the pace of an impatient grade-schooler. I've seen those childish pigtails before, but I could not put my finger on it. I wound up asking for her attention, and she turned around in an about face.

"What is it...? Hey, you're Kyon!"

"...Kyoko Tachibana?"

Kyoko hopped a couple inches high. "So you remember my name. That's good. Oh, and you're Mikuru Asahina."

"Yes," Mikuru said with a bow. "It's nice to see you again Ms. Tachibana."

Should Mikuru really be polite to someone who kidnapped her earlier? Then again, she was put to sleep during the whole ordeal, so one can assume that she did not see Kyoko's face during that time...

"Did you guys rent a lane yet?" Kyoko asked. "It would be nice if the four of us can share a game together."

Mikuru was puzzled. "Did you say four? Who else is here?"

"Sasaki is sitting over there in our lane."

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Asahina. "Kyon and I can form a team together against you and Sasaki."

All of a sudden, the two player game changed to a two versus two co-op. Sasaki gets up to greet us when she notices our presence.

"This is a rather pleasant surprise, Kyon," Sasaki began. "It has been one fateful encounter after another as of late."

Our presence as a whole appeared to gather some mild male attention in the alley. What can be so interesting about three highly attractive high school girls playing bowling together? And no, I do not want an answer.

For anyone that cares, the order of bowlers were in the following order: Mikuru first, Kyoko second, yours truly third, and Sasaki fourth. Mikuru and I were team blue while Sasaki and Kyoko were team red. Why is it usually the colors red and blue are labeled as rival colors? I always considered black and white to make more sense myself. I mean the opposite of red is green and the opposite of blue is orange. Even from another perspective, it is purple that is the opposite to red on a rainbow, not blue...

Mikuru's slow ball manages to score a strike on her first try. Either that was beginner's luck, or I may have underestimated my partner's skill level when it comes to bowling. Mikuru returned to my side and Kyoko got up to take her turn.

"I found myself thinking about you earlier today," Sasaki said while looking in Asahina's direction.

"Oh really? What for?" asked a curious Asahina.

"When I met you the first time, I could not decide for myself whether you are the esper or the time-traveler in Kyon's little group. I have been meaning to ask you for quite some time, but it goes without saying that it is rare that we cross paths like this."

"That's not cool!" shouted Kyoko who managed a 4-6 split on her first turn.

"I come from a distant time frame as a matter of fact," Asahina unexpectedly answered. Does Mikuru really trust Sasaki enough that she would reveal herself so casually?

"Oh I see. I was very certain that the alien among your little group is the adorable silver-haired one. As for the other high-spirited young man in your group, I had originally thought that he was the counterpart of Sir Fujiwara. Based on his chosen topics of discussion, however, I started to debate within myself. Now that I know for sure, it would have been too strange of a coincidence if everyone's counterparts were of the same gender."

Kyoko hit one of her remaining two pins head-on, and so I left the conversation that I was not a part of for my turn. It still bothers me that a somewhat normal girl like Sasaki got mixed up in all of this. I don't know how many innocent people all of these factions intend to get involved...

I toppled 9 pins on my first roll, leaving just number ten standing firm. I take a steady aim and attack... but my unintentional curve was too sharp and I fed the gutter. Sasaki got up to take my place.

"So how much do you know about Sasaki?" Kyoko asked Mikuru.

"I know quite a few details actually. Although I am not authorized to reveal much, I can say that I am aware of the connection between you two," said Mikuru. Wait, what information about Sasaki is so important that it's classified? I guess if I knew that, it would not be classified, but...

"I wish that Fujiwara could tell me his opinion on who is in the right," Kyoko said in a worried tone. "I mean I'm strongly confident in my beliefs, but... when you're on the underpopulated side of things, it's hard to stand firm..."

"Tachibana," said a sympathetic Mikuru. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Sasaki hit seven pins on her first bowl, leaving the far three on the left side to deal with.

"Fujiwara insists that It doesn't matter who it is... that it does not make a difference either way. How can he say that? How can something as major as the one with all the power not matter?"

Mikuru contemplated on this question that I did not understand and replied, "Well, I have only recently started to understand the entire situation myself, but I think I understand what Mr. Fujiwara meant by that."

"How much can you tell me?" bellowed an excited Kyoko.

"What if I told you there is no wrong answer at all? What if I told you that the rightful person is actually more of a matter of chance?" questioned Mikuru as Sasaki picked up the spare.

Kyoko seemed bewildered. "Chance? You mean like the flip of a coin? But that is..."

"My turn's up next, Kyoko. I'll tell you something you might want to know when I'm done!"

"You look like you're deep in thought, Kyoko," said Sasaki.

"A chance huh..?" Kyoko pondered. "Kyon, your friend is really nice! I started to think that all time-travelers were as stuck-up as Fujiwara."

"Fujiwara...?" I asked. "Is that the guy I met before?"

"He claims to have met you once before," answered Sasaki.

That despicable sneer comes to mind. So the jerk's name is Fujiwara? Ah, Mikuru scored another strike! Kyoko made haste to the lane as if she wanted her next turn to be quick.

"It appears as though little Kyoko has taken a liking to you, Mikuru," said Sasaki with a warm smile.

"Oh really? She is an interesting person to talk to."

"She is once you get to know her," Sasaki said while looking in Kyoko's direction. "From what I gathered, she does not give many boys the light of day. It's a real shame especially considering how cute she is."

"Tachibana never really struck me as the shy type," I thought out loud.

"NO! Why me?" said Kyoko who grimaced at her 7-10 split.

"I do believe it is more of a matter of not being interested in associating with partners of the opposite gender; when it comes to them, I understand that she tends to be unnaturally selective.

"Actually, I can somewhat relate to Ms. Tachibana on that," confessed Mikuru.

"Is that a fact? I would not have guessed since I could only base my opinion off of how obviously close you are to Kyon."

Asahina shifted her eyes' attention to her own index fingers that she started to press together.

"Well... Kyon... um... Kyon is an exception. I..."

Mikuru was cut off by Kyoko making short work of pin 7.

"Okay, Mikuru! Can you tell me now, pretty please?" begged a childish Kyoko.

"What were we talking about again? Oh yes, chance, wasn't it?"

As interested I was in the conclusion of their conversation, I decided to take my turn. I don't know how many styles there are to bowling, but I'm pretty sure my technique is among the most common. I aim for the middle pin fast and hard. This time, I got a strike. We might actually win this one.

As Sasaki approached me, I noticed that Kyoko's eyes sparkled with excitement at whatever Mikuru was talking about. She looked like a grade schooler ecstatic to see a random mall Santa.

"Mikuru and Kyoko are really enjoying themselves," said an impressed Sasaki. "Their affinity with each other makes me question the common terms of the supposed rival factions."

"As long as I've known Asahina," I started. "I don't believe she would discriminate anyone for something as little as an opposing faction."

"I would have to agree with your intuition."

I went back to the chairs to catch what was left of Mikuru and Kyoko's conversation.

"...My destiny here in Gamma... do you know anything about that?" asked an extremely intrigued Kyoko.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you any more than that, Kyoko. Just stay true for what you believe in, and you will surely see some results in your time."

"Oh thank you, Mikuru! You have no idea what this means to me! I'm so happy!"

Kyoko leaped from her chair and hugged Asahina like a child would hug their best friend. Seeing those two closely in arms like this reminds me... there's something I want to ask Asahina later on.

The match ended in our victory. Asahina secured the victory early on with her turkey, I barely pulled my weight in the competition scoring six more points than Kyoko an twenty-two points less than Sasaki. Overall, it was a close game. We were offered another game, but Asahina respectfully declined. We were here for over three hours and apparently we had other things to do. We gave our farewells and left the alley.

Our next stop was the movie theater. I let Asahina decide on what movie to watch for two reasons. I haven't been watching TV long enough to catch an interest in any of the movies' trailers, and I would be wise to leave the opinion of a good flick to someone whose opinion is literally ahead of my time. Thinking of that reminded me of my middle school writing assignment where I had to write about the one thing I would do if I had the ability to go back to the past. My answer was that I would create a movie or video game that I know was popular from the time frame that I left and enjoy the profits for myself. Thinking about that now, there is probably a way to get caught doing something like that, not to mention real time travelers would probably have a warrant on me.

The movie we decided to watch was a subtitled foreign action movie. Looking back on it, I did not understand the plot all that much. From what I gathered, it was about a guy who met a girl that he instantly went crazy over. It turned out that the girl had been in seven different relationships before, and the male protagonist had to defeat every one her past boyfriends in outlandish ways. For the most part, I was not following the plot too easily. If nothing else, the CG and sound effects made the movie feel more entertaining than what it probably was. At least Asahina appeared to be satisfied.

The sun was starting to set and our next stop on Mikuru's agenda turns out to be the sandy beach. This is my first time going here in the evening. The way the dusk illuminates the water over the horizon is not a bad sight. Before I realized it, I wound up asking Asahina what's been on my mind since the beginning.

"Today was fun, Mikuru," I started. "Though I have to ask what made you want to spend the day with me like this?"

Mikuru looked at me with an alluring puzzled expression.

"I-I'm just asking because up until now, most of the things we done together were either as a Brigade Group or dealing with your missions at a time-traveler. This is a great change of pace, but in the end, I'm still curious."

Mikuru gives me a motherly smile as if she understood.

"I guess it's about time... to tell you the truth."

We gazed in each others eyes under the setting sun. Her gaze was dreamy to the point where I had to step on my foot to confirm that I'm not dreaming. Her cheeks became as red as the sunset.

"I'm sorry Kyon, but could you look that way for a moment?"

I did as she said. She pointed in the direction of the sunset... our star that the world revolves around. But never mind that... a somewhat uneasy feeling overwhelmed me just then. Why did Asahina want me to look at the sun?

"Asahina, I..."

And then it happened.

_Fluffy marshmallows?  
__No wait... Asahina's lips?  
__They both feel the same..._

I had no idea what to feel just then besides my obvious surprise. Mikuru Asahina kissing me? I never once thought that anything like this would ever happen until now. She finally pulled back looking expectantly bashful after what she pulled off. I'm not a good judge of my own facial expressions, but I know I was shocked.

"I finally did it," said Mikuru in a sweet, soft tone. "I'm sorry that I made you look away... I tried doing it while looking at you, but I got far too nervous."

It was my turn to reply, but everything I had to say failed to produce.

"I suppose I should explain myself now," Mikuru said with a giggle. "A long time ago... Tsuruya told me about something really sweet that you did for me..."

"Tsuruya did?"

"Yes. My memory was fuzzy at the time because of what happened to me that day." Asahina hesitated before continuing. "You saved me from losing my first kiss, Kyon."

I then remembered. It was during the time we were filming that pointless movie at Tsuruya's. Haruhi gave Tsuruya the crazy idea to intoxicate Asahina against her will, and to top it off, Koizumi nearly kissed her for a hardly feasible reason!

"When I heard about what happened, I was very upset... probably the most upset I have ever been since I arrived on this time plane."

I always considered 'Asahina' and 'angry' antonyms.

"You have always been there for me, Kyon," continued Asahina. "It was pure torture that I could not tell you how I feel until now... but now that we're here, I don't have to hide it anymore."

Mikuru embraces me with all of her glowing radiance and said, "Thank you Kyon... for everything."

* * *

_Oh wow! Is this a harem? We have Haruhi who is more or less a tsundere. Nagato is the quiet type who just started to open up, and now the moe character made her move! Don't expect me, Kyoko Tachibana, to become a part of it anytime soon. It just so happens that I'm already taken! Hmhm..._

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Policy. Rules are for fools! Be a rebel!_


	8. Policy

"The lips of the both of you show signs of DNA exchange."

What's this? Nagato's ADV vision can see DNA too? She would make one hell of a detective or scientist even! Seriously, if Nagato's entity or whatever wants to see mankind evolve so badly why not start by enlightening everyone else on what the entity already knows instead of waiting for some teenage goddess to do it for them?

"Y-yes, that was my doing," said Mikuru reluctantly. "Please don't be mad. If didn't do it now, I may never get another chance again..."

"Relax."

Mikuru recollected herself and let out a contented sigh.

"Anyways, now I officially have no regrets in this time plane. Tonight I can depart satisfied."

"What? Tonight?" I shouted. Mikuru's expression was filled with sadness.

"Oh no, Kyon... I never mentioned it to you, did I? Today... is the last day that I am permitted to be here."

Either those words echoed through my brain or they physically echoed throughout Nagato's bare apartment.

"So this is really it huh Mikuru...?"

There are far too many things not right about this! What are Asahina's superiors thinking?

"Take me with you! We can go up to your superiors together and get everything straightened out!"

Nagato looked at me solemnly. Mikuru gave a weak smile. That's not expression I was looking for; I'm being serious here!

"Kyon... there are a few more things I should tell you in private... Please excuse us, Nagato."

Nagato gave a simple, yet defined nod as we stepped out of her den. Asahina and I stood in silence for a half a minute before she took a deep breath and began.

"I know all of this seems sudden and you're worried, but please trust me when I say that everything will be okay in the end."

"That's easy for you to say, but what about Haruhi? How do you think she is going to respond to this?"

"Kyon... I don't know how to tell you this... but the rules have changed," said Mikuru.

"Changed? Does that mean somehow, the future got messed up?"

"Not exactly... all of this was predetermined before I came, although... if I tell you everything right now, then there really _will_ be a problem."

There goes that classified information again! I cannot blame Asahina for this, but there are just some times when I can't stand it. Right now is a perfect example.

"Is there anything you can tell me at all, Mikuru?" I said in all seriousness. She went into deep thought as if understanding my pain and came up with the following.

"As a matter of fact, there is, Kyon. Are you ready?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay... How do I begin... Sooner or later, there will be a moment where you will be prompted to make a very important decision that cannot be avoided. When that time comes, Kyon... no matter what, you have to choose the answer that is not in your mind, but in your heart."

Something in those words sounded familiar just then, but my wandering mind failed to locate its source. Other than that, I knew better than to think too deeply into these words for right now since there is no way I could decipher something so vague.

"I'll try my best... to remember," I said, putting a proud smile on Asahina's face.

"We've only been together for a year," Mikuru reminisced. "It's amazing how much we changed each other in such a short time."

"You can say that again. I noticed that you've become a lot more confident in yourself, which is a good thing."

"And you have become a lot more mature. It's actually a very appealing quality about you."

Asahina's innocent smile that followed triggered an off-topic question from within me.

"Mikuru... can I ask you one last question?"

"What is it?"

"It's about Kyoko Tachibana. I might be imagining things, but I was very surprised at how well you got along so well with someone you just..."

I stopped my sentence as I was caught off-guard by Asahina's eyes growing wide and blushing brightly.

"H-How did you get to know me so well? First my birthmark and now this!"

"Asahina...?"

"Kyoko is... actually my grandmother," Mikuru confessed. "Please take care of her when you get the chance... and of course you can't..."

"Let Kyoko find out, right?"

Mikuru smiled at me with an expression that looks half stressed.

"Kyon, I..."

And then a gruff voice shook us both that said, "You guys chatter too much!"

The source of the voice emergesfrom the shadows like a gangster who i fond of dramatic entrances. The face of this creature brought my blood to a boil just like it did the first time Asahina and I met him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I suspected we would cross paths one more time. I was hoping those thoughts would not come to motion.

"Fujiwara..."

The mention of his name triggered that atrocious sneer that made Koizumi's forced smile look like a slice of heaven.

"So you stumbled across my alias huh? Not that it matters."

What exactly does this jerk want? Did he just come to harass us again?

"Hey Asahina, just what is your rank right now anyhow?"

"I-It's D," Mikuru stuttered. "Why do you ask?"

Fujiwara gave an obnoxious chuckle and said. "So that means you don't know your next 'mission' in advance, do you?"

"No... what's your rank?" asked a reluctant Mikuru.

Fujiwara reached in his khaki pocket and pulled out some silver unfamiliar device. I'll just take a wild guess and say that it is one of those TPDDs that I keep hearing about.

"B ranked," confirmed a surprised Asahina.

"I think I should do you a favor and fill you in ahead of time... if you were half as smart as me, you could have figured it out ahead of time too."

I am seriously reaching my limits with this snarky fool! Just when I made a tight fist, Mikuru clutched my arm as if she read my mood from the corner of her eye.

"Do you wish to tell me, Lieutenant Fujiwara?"

"Asahina, do you know about Gamma?"

"This is Gamma. Alpha and Beta are on a completely separate tangent," Mikuru recited, although I was not following,

His smile got really sinister just then. A terrible feeling hit me just then. The look on his face was clearly saying that he got some kind of sick enjoyment in saying what he was. Mikuru listened intently while still showing small hints of stress.

"That's right. Now do you remember that one obscure act that was passed that says that..."

Fujiwara was stopped mid-sentence by the door between us opening. Nagato calmly emerged from it. A sight that almost amused me to laughter then happened. The smirk on Fujiwara's face was instantly replaced with shock when Nagato began to observe the arrogant B-Ranked time traveler. He tenses up like a student would when a teacher shouts his/her name across the classroom. Nagato then shifts her eyesight to Asahina.

"You should leave," Nagato suggested bluntly.

"But Nagato, Fujiwara is-"

Yuki clasped Mikuru's hand with both of hers and put on an expression that oozed with concern.

"It is highly advised that you leave."

"Tch... whatever happened to your duty to observe, Yuki Nagato?"

Mikuru looked into my eyes with sorrow and stress. Mikuru was in some sort of trouble according to Nagato, and yet she still had difficulty escaping.

"Come back and visit us whenever you have free time, Mikuru. We will all appreciate it."

Her response was in her eyes. They apologized to me for having to leave like this. Then when she nodded, she made a silent promise to me that we will see each other again... some time... some place. She turned around and started to take off.

"Mikuru!" Fujiwara shouted. "Your next mission is actually...!"

Yuki shot a glare at Fujiwara.

_His eyes shot open.  
__He pressed up against the wall...  
__And then clutched heart._

"No friend of mine will be subject to cruelty," said a Nagato with an expression that looked merciless. "Consider your value in this dimension and your faction. Silencing you will result in little consequence."

Fujiwara stared at Yuki with disbelief for a moment. Suddenly that damned sneer came back follow by laughter. Even his laugh was sinister!

"So this is the Gamma Dimension Yuki Nagato," said Fujiwara. "How does it feel to be the mastermind of this calamity?"

"Like this."

Fujiwara clutched his chest again and collapsed to one knee. As much as I revered Nagato for putting that jerk in his place, I impulsively put a hand on Nagato's shoulder saying 'That's enough.' Fujiwara began to gasp for air.

"How annoying," Fujiwara said while reaching in his pocket opposite to his TPDD and pulled out a slip of paper. "I'm just going to say what I got to and get out of here."

He cleared his throat.

"Kyon," he started. The message was for me?

"When the grass below you starts to rot, tread the patch that appears greener."

Another familiar saying! The feeling I'm getting is not exactly deja-vu, but something close.

"That's it then. I'm leaving."

He turned away and gave a half-hearted farewell gesture. I was really hoping that this was the last that I'd see of him. This is definitely the first time I've seen Yuki this visibly cross before. Her pupils flickered as she fought to suppress tears that appeared to be forming.

"Nagato, don't let that jerk's words get to you." Even though I could not fully grasp the nature of Fujiwara's attack, I attempted to console her.

"...I need time alone."

I watched silently as Nagato headed back into her apartment as if she were weighted. The door was almost closed when she turned around and peeked from inside of her barren den. All that was visible to me was her quivering left eye as she said to me:

"I'm sorry."

* * *

I have been waiting in this cold room for approximately seven minutes now. Nothing is inside but the chair I am sitting on; there is nothing to look at but a reflection of myself. I only got to peek inside this off-limits room once prior to this moment. Because of that, I know that this mirror is actually a tinted glass. This room is said to be used for interrogation and other purposes. I do not believe the higher-ups have anything to ask me, however, so I assume my reason for being sent to this room is different. All I know as of right now is that I am instructed to stand by for further instruction.

If it were not for Lieutenant Fujiwara and Yuki Nagato's recent actions, I would not have been half as anxious as I am now about all of this. What was Fujiwara trying to tell me, and why did Nagato prevent him?

I heard loud chattering from the other side of the window. The one with the loudest voice sounded female while the rest sounded male. I recognized only the voice of Captain Takahata, the one who briefed me on my first extended mission with Haruhi Suzumiya and the others. The female sounded like she was arguing with the captain and everyone else in the adjacent room, but I could not make out many words at all.

I heard sounds of the doors locking from the outside. Is no one going to come inside with me? Before I started to question what type of odd procedure I was going through, I noticed the voices from the other room have completely stopped. The neon lighting from the floor level lighted its pretty lavender glow that reminded me roughly of Yuki Nagato's hair color.

From out of nowhere, it stars to smell really nice like a powerful potpourri. The scent was mesmerizing... relaxing... I started to feel a little light as a feather, so I got a little restless and started to walk around a bit. Eventually my legs felt unusually heavier. I was starting to become a little anxious, so I decided to do the silly thing that I always do to myself in the mirror when I feel this way; I would look myself in the eye and say to myself: 'Cheer up, Mikuru! You have to go through this with a smile!' ... but this time, when I looked in the mirror, the will to give myself self confidence shattered. It was difficult to see myself just then. If I didn't know any better... it looked like... I was disappearing.

_"I heard the worst-case-scenario involved being sent to be evaporated. I sincerely hope that's not the case."_

Koizumi said that, and I yelled at him for it...

_"It is highly advised that you leave."_

Did Nagato know all along...? But why? Why is this happening to me? Everyone said I've done nothing wrong... Was it all a lie?

The ceiling lights dimmed to barely a flicker, leaving only the pretty neon lights at full blast. Because of this, the whole room was now sparkling with illuminating particles. It was this pretty glitter that was slowly causing me to vanish.

"Mikuru... Mikuru, over here!" the loudspeaker said. The female voice was unfamiliar. I looked in the direction of the mirror, and then I saw her. She stood there in the dark crying the tears that I wanted to shed right now. She bit her lip as she pressed her palm against the window.

"Mikuru..." said the woman. We have never met before, but I instantly knew who she was. She was dignified. She was beautiful. She was everything that I hoped that I would become. I scrambled around the room to search for an intercom to talk to her. When I saw her face, I knew that she would erase any doubts that have begun to well up inside me. I found the loudspeaker and pushed the button.

"What's happening to me? Am I really going to... disappear?"

The woman was choked up for a brief moment. I could not stand to see her like this.

"Do you recall Act 14, Mikuru?"

"Can you... please remind me?" Honestly, I only knew the first ten acts by heart.

"Act 14...is the Act of Multi-Clone Relief, Mikuru."

Everything hit me at once just then...

_"Now do you remember that one obscure act that was passed that says that..."_

Fujiwara knew too...

_"I also know that the Gamma Dimension has somehow taken a path that is completely independent from the rest of them, and the people in the classified information have decided against having any agents supporting the Gamma Dimension because... that's classified too..."_

_"If you were half as smart as me, you could have figured it out ahead of time too."_

"Act 14... prohibits the funding and support of more than two time-identical agents regardless of rank."

That particular act had escaped me because I was told the probability of more than two time-identical agents developing from a dimensional split was too low for anyone to fear. In the rare case of a dimensional split it was, in almost all cases, only two dimensions that would develop. Everything is making sense now.

"Because of the nature of the Gamma Dimension, it is considered the oddball out, huh?"

"Yes," the woman said. She was very depressed.

"Then everything is okay!" I said with every ounce of courage I had left.

"You're afraid, Mikuru," she said with a half smirk. "Do you really think you can fool me of all people?"

"No, really! I don't even have any regrets!"

"Mikuru, why do you insist on pretense?"

"No, really! I even got to tell him how I really felt before I left," I said. I could tell by the look on her face that she was not so fortunate in her affairs.

"W-what..? Ah... What did he say...?"

"Classified information."

"MIKURU! That's not funny! Tell me!"

I started to laugh and she did soon after. Everything was getting hazy as if I were in a dream. It finally started to sink in that everything was about to come to a close, but I am no longer afraid. Seeing this woman on the other side made me feel better in ways that are impossible to describe.

"Um, please do me one favor!"

"Anything, Mikuru," the woman replied solemnly.

"I promised them I would come back some day, but it looks like I will not be able to do that... So can you please do it for me when you have time?"

"I promise, Mikuru. I will go to Gamma in your place."

"Oh, and here," I continued. "You can keep these. They are pictures that were taken at the photo booth not too long ago. Take a look."

It was difficult to pull the pictures out of my pocket. I started to wonder how much time I had left. As I posted them on the window, she stared at them as eager as a child. I was embarrassed for her.

"I can barely see them... let me turn on the light right quick," she said as she dashed towards the light.

"The light? But this is tinted glass. Won't everything..."

She turned on the light for a moment then turned the light off again.

"I forbid you to comment on that."

"Here, I'll put them on this chair," I said.

Now my vision started to get blurry. I started to feel like a ghost. The woman smiled at me as if all of her worries were wiped away.

"You're sure taking this well, Mikuru."

Talking started to become difficult. Even smiling took extra effort.

"That should not surprise you of all people. After all... I am-"

…...

* * *

_Call me Fujiwara. If you were too dense to figure everything out by now, Mikuru Asahina is out of the picture. Since I'm too awesome for this dimension, I'm going to be leaving too. I know none of you care about either of us, but you know, that's how a real time traveler rolls._

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Substitute. Like there's anyone cool enough to replace me!_


	9. Substitute

"She told me there was an emergency situation with a close relative in Osaka," said a solemn Haruhi with her chin hanging on the desk. "She sounded really stressed and bothered about it, so you could tell she really cared about whoever was having problems. She said she will call me as soon as things start to get better, but..."

This is supposedly the story that Mikuru gave to Haruhi before her sudden exit from this time plane. It goes without saying that Haruhi was going to be upset about all of this. After all, the worst case scenario is that Asahina will not be coming back at all. It wasn't until the next time I walked by the Literary Club Room that I fully realized what part of us all had actually vanished. The official mascot, Haruhi's self-proclaimed plaything, the beautiful goddess that serves us her elixir of life on a daily basis. Mikuru Asahina is gone indefinitely!

I remind myself of this as I hesitated my approach to the club room doors this afternoon. There was no longer the need to hesitate for the fear that I might accidentally walk-in while Mikuru is changing outfits. However...

"Oh s-shoot!" said a frantic figure who made haste into the closet upon my entry. I apologized instantly and ran back out.

My mind raced just as much as the first time Haruhi had disarmed Asahina right in front of me. I thought those days were over! More importantly, why is _she_ the one doing this all of a sudden?

"Okays, all clear!" signaled our replacement maid. She poised herself casually on the seat next to my usual spot. Naturally, I parked myself next to her, greeted her casually, and gave her an easy-to-read expression that asked why she chose to do this.

"Mikuru told me about her emergency," said our jade-haired senior. "She sounded mega-stressed, so when she asked me to fill in for her for one week, I didn't have the heart to turn her down."

"So Asahina really asked this of you, huh?"

"Yep!" replied Tsuruya with boundless enthusiasm. "While I may not be as sexy as Mikuru, I'm mega-sure my tea will be just as good. Master Mikuru has taught me well!"

She let out an earthy laugh as if she were a rival to someone.

"That's kind of you and all, Tsuruya, but do you really want to get mixed up with all of us? I remember you telling me before that you feel better not getting directly involved with things like this."

"Oh yeah, I totally remember that!" said Tsuruya as Nagato, who was sitting quietly in her usual spot the whole time turned a page in her book. "I guess there were a ton of reasons I changed my mind like this. One is definitely for Mikuru, another part of me felt kind of lonely more than usual, and as for the other reason..."

She focused her eyes towards me with a mischievous smile that truly suited her.

"Also... I considered this as an opportunity to get to know Kyon a little better!"

"Me? What's so interesting about me?"

"Only just about everything!" said Tsuruya. "Mikuru talks about you mega lots, Haruhi opened up to you, and even Yuki..."

She took a glance at Yuki, whose eyes were still focused on the wall of text before her.

"Well anyways, that's all I gots to say for now! I should go get this tea started before it's too late!"

And with that, our bouncy senior skipped off to the duties that she accepted for reasons I still cannot fully understand. To be perfectly honest, I have no intention of complaining. Unlike Asahina, I have only had the luxury of seeing Tsuruya in a maid costume once and I must say there is a distinct charm in that combination that I don't think I could explain to anyone if they ask me.

Itsuki entered just in time for the first wave of tea. It's easy to tell that he is a bit disturbed since his default smile is nowhere to be seen except when Tsuruya delivered Koizumi's serving.

"You seem down, Koizumi. Don't tell me it has anything to do with Closed Spaces."

"Fortunately, Closed Spaces are not the issue as of the present," Itsuki replied. "I suppose the best way to describe the source of my mood is that it deals largely with the event of Mikuru Asahina leaving us so suddenly. While the fact that the situation weighs heavily on my mind exists, there is also the unsettling truth that the higher-ups have much more information regarding the matter than I do."

"Isn't that the case in any form of organization?" I asked.

"The grunts take care of the dirty work while only the executives are aware of the motives. That is indeed the way of a common organization. However, the difference between me and your average grunt is that the severity of the situation had hit close to home. Even if my superiors suggested that knowing such things risk affecting my duties, it is unsettling to not know the truth regarding someone you have known for so long. It seems that no matter what angle I assess the conflict, there is no viable logic that I can apply based on what little I know..."

As Koizumi drifts into private thought, I ask myself why am I not stressing out about this like he is? Maybe it's because I figured that stressing over matters that I have no idea about will not bring Mikuru back any sooner. Yeah, that's it. The Mikuru that kissed me goodbye would not want me to worry about what happened, but much rather what's happening now.

As if on cue with my thoughts, our fearless leader entered the club room with moderate enthusiasm. Her entrance gave me the impression that she's working hard to cope with Asahina's sudden absence. She strided towards her computer chair as Tsuruya immediately served her tea.

"Ah, Suzumiya," greeted the instantly chipper esper. "I find myself at somewhat of a loss of motivation today. Do you think you can be so kind as to remind me of our primary objective as the SOS Brigade?"

Haruhi focused her attention to Koizumi as her interest was piqued. Hey, didn't I use that tactic some time ago?

"I can't imagine that _you_ would forget our primary objective, Koizumi."

"Oh no, Suzumiya. This is not a matter of forgetting. Think of me rather as a troop who finds himself at a loss of morale. One who is very much aware of his purpose, but would feel more at ease if he were to hear the same words from his commanding officer."

Something about Koizumi's words appeared to have lifted any trace of melancholia that Haruhi carried.

"Very well then," Haruhi beamed. "I'll do it! The primary objective of the SOS Brigade is to locate aliens, time travelers, espers, and sliders so we can hang out with them!"

Her ridiculous objective has remained unchanged contrary to Koizumi's guess that she may have decided to lose interest in time travelers specifically. I remember the first time Haruhi made that ironic statement that shocked the very people she was seeking. Everyone had a face of astonishment similar to the expression that Tsuruya has just now adopted.

"Oh wow, that's amazing! This is actually the first time I heard about your club's goal like this!" she said as she started to laugh mildly. "It's funny because I never asked after all this time!"

"Leave it to Haruhi to leave an honorary member completely in the dark."

"Oh shut up, Kyon!" scowled Haruhi. "I guess I was just not ambitious enough towards making sure that everyone knows what this club is all about."

"Well I wouldn't say that. According to all the rumors this club has been getting, it's pretty much just as you said. I'm just not the type to believe in third parties all too much, that's all."

"I see," said Haruhi. "Anyways, Tsuruya, I'd like to sincerely thank you for deciding to volunteer for us like this. You contributed to us so much in the past there is no way I could have expected you to do all this for us."

"Aw don't mention it!" said Tsuruya with subtle modesty. "I just hopes I won't get in your way when things start to get busy."

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. Someone with your level of enthusiasm could never become a burden!" ensured Haruhi as they shook hands.

Tsuruya had earned Haruhi's respect on multiple occasions. Not only was she the host of a couple of the Brigade's more memorable outings, but they also combined their minds to solve the mystery at the ski resort recently. Tsuruya has pulled through for me quite a few times as well.

An inner part of me must have wished to associate with Tsuruya a little more because I find myself relieved that she decided to join us even though it is only for a short time.

Today rolled by without any major announcements. After I barely managed to defeat Koizumi in a lengthy game of chess, Koizumi went outside to use the restroom. As I looked around the club room I realized Yuki put her book down assuming she completed it, Haruhi seemed engaged on the internet, and Tsuruya was staring outside the window. The scenario reminds me of those PC graphic novel games where the lead male protagonist would have to make a decision on who he would like attempt to get closer to. If this really were a video game, the person I chose to check up on probably would have been my last choice... maybe.

"You look like you're fairly occupied," I said idly.

Haruhi gave me a semi-annoyed look. "I've been looking up the latest news articles in Osaka all day and so far I have not found a thing! Mikuru sounded pretty serious last night so I figured whatever the problem was may have shown up by now."

"Even if it was something as serious as a heart attack, there is no guarantee that it would appear on the news," I replied. I started to question whether I had just said something harsh. I just said the first thing that came to mind to make sure Haruhi would not grow too suspicious.

"Did Mikuru tell you more?"

"I didn't even know she was going to Osaka," I answered, amusing myself that I avoided lying.

Haruhi gave a deep sigh and turned back towards her monitor. Since I couldn't honestly tell her that Asahina would be back soon nor can I properly advise her to stop searching for clues, I decided to end the conversation and head to the second closest girl in the proximity.

"Enjoy this peace while you can," I joked. "There's no guarantee that we'll get off easily tomorrow."

Tsuruya turned at me with a sheepish grin. "I have the feeling I'm in for more than meets the eye."

"I've always admired your sense of perception. You're just like a cat."

My sentence triggered a sly grin from her. "I actually do have a cat-girl costume! I should show you some day."

Whatever face I made in response to that distinctly amused Tsuruya. She bellowed with laughter and somehow I had the feeling something like this happened before recently.

"You're just too funny, Kyon!"

I decided to leave Tsuruya to put herself in stitches and shuffle over to Nagato who had been watching me from afar. I took up a seat which happened to be next to her.

"Hey Nagato, are you feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Asahina said not to worry and that things will eventually turn up."

She looked at me as if not easily convinced and said, "I hope so."

I could learn to adapt to a Nagato that was capable of mischief and laughter, but uncertainty? Before I realized it, I found my hand wrapped around Nagato's shoulder while saying "We'll definitely make it through somehow."

She let herself dip closer to me just like before. This time she closed her eyes as if allowing herself to relax. She whispered in a calm tone.

"The tension levels of everyone will continue to rise for as long as we remain in this position."

I snapped out of my daze to assess the mood of the room. I glanced at Haruhi who quickly shifted her gaze back to the computer monitor and began typing with unnecessary force. Tsuruya also had her attention on us; she changed her expression from amazement to a forced smile. Itsuki, who re-entered the room since who knows when, observed us with open eyes, which is a sign of not taking the scene lightly.

I tightened my grasp on Yuki which caused her to pry her eyes open and focus on me as well.

"Nagato was the last person that Asahina visited before she left," I said to everyone. "The situation has greatly taken its toll on her. We need to work together to make sure we support each other until the day Asahina comes back."

Why did I decide to give a pseudo-dramatic speech instead of simply letting Nagato go just then? I don't think I even have an answer suitable for just myself.

"Ugh, you guys are all brooding over Mikuru as if she were in danger or something!" Haruhi shouted as Nagato flinched so slightly, only I realized it because I was still holding her. "I have no choice but to hold myself responsible for the morale of my club members. Tomorrow, expect us to be a lot busier than we are today! The SOS Brigade is still a group with or without Mikuru."

"I'll do my best to show up tomorrows too!" added Tsuruya.

Haruhi's dismissal signal followed soon after. Haruhi left first like a well-respected leader should not. I would have been the second to leave if it were not for an attention-grabbing poke to my ribs. I turned to face none other than our stand-in maid.

"There's something I thinks I should show you soon, Kyon..."

And with that suspenseful statement, I waited until Nagato left the room followed by Koizumi. Tsuruya was dusting the corners in the meantime. I don't think Asahina ever went that far now that I think about it.

'You said there's something you should show me, Tsuruya?"

She placed the feather duster in the closet and approached me humbly.

"Um, yeah... I feel mega awkward about doing it like this, but I guess you can call this my 'cat instinct' at work," she said with a light giggle. "You should read this."

She handed me a neatly folded piece of paper. Her rare expression of seriousness was really cute, and the maid costume amplified the effect. A passing thought crossed my mind and nudged my heart a little, but I quickly brushed it off... there's no way that I'm possibly Tsuruya's type!

_"Please assist the SOS Brigade to the best of your ability until this Friday at 4:12 PM. After that, you will be free to decide on your own."_

"This sure sounds like Asahina," I said out loud. Tsuruya gave a strange expression.

"You think **that** sounds like Mikuru? Seeing this request coming from her threw me completely for a loop! I totally thought that I've known Mikuru longer than you did!"

Tsuruya has every right to be freaked out. After all, she is more or less an average human just like me. What am I supposed to tell her? Shouldn't matters like these be left up to Koizumi or someone?

"Mikuru... didn't go to Osaka did she?"

If this wasn't being put on the spot, then I don't know what is... When I think about what everyone has told me about how the world is subconsciously governed by Haruhi, they always told me that Haruhi must never learn of her potential. Come to think about it... there was never any mention on what consequences would happen should a third person be filled in on the situation... does that make it okay?

I don't know.

"Kyon, can you please..." was all the upperclassman managed to say before she took a step forward, lost balance and took me down with her.

She managed to plant her hands to the ground protecting her upper body. I managed a firm hold on her slender torso just in case. Our faces were mere centimeters from each other. Her face blurred between a look of distress and mesmerization.

"Tsuruya," I called causing her eyes to widen and her face to blush quickly. She rapidly escaped our awkward position.

"Gah, I'm such a klutz! Sorry, Kyon!"

I fought my way to a stand again and offer her my helping hand that she accepted.

"Tsuruya, please stay with us until Friday at 4:12," I began. "I shouldn't tell you everything right away, but I'm guessing that there are a few things about Asahina that she wanted you to be a part of."

Tsuruya struggled to win back her composure. I had almost thought she was going to laugh the issue off. I guess in the end, Tsuruya was a little too shaken up to pull that off.

* * *

_Hello. I am Itsuki Koizumi. It looks as though the recent twists have started developing one after the other. Mikuru Asahina has been retracted, Tsuruya has joined the SOS Brigade, and Kyon appears to be advancing in his relationship with Nagato. I suppose these changes are not the worst case scenario, but I cannot help but feel a little concerned for the future._

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Lunch. Speaking of which, I could use a little boost of energy myself._


	10. Lunch

Spring is the symbol for new beginnings for most people. The seasons that precede it become a distant memory of what was, while the new events of the present blossom like fresh sakura flowers... or in my case, like a stinging sensation on my spinal cord.

That was the way she decided to greet me in the morning as I left my shoe locker.

"Hey, Kyon! How are ya?" asked a cheerful Tsuruya who wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"If you didn't just dislocate my spine, then I'm fine."

Tsuruya chuckled and wrestled with me until our faces met. She is incredibly strong for someone with her build.

"Thank you so much for yesterday, Kyon!"

Yesterday? My advice wasn't very helpful. If anything, it was vague.

"I'm still not so sure what I'm getting myself into, but please keep an eye on me until Friday afternoon, okays?"

Before I could respond, she rubbed her nose against mine in an Eskimo kiss fashion. The cheerful senior then whisked down the hall brushing past Taniguchi and Kunikida. They always seem to show up at the darnedest times.

"Say Taniguchi, weren't Kyon's rumors dealing with Yuki Nagato and not upperclassman Tsuruya?" asked Kunikida. Wait, what rumors?

"Heck yeah they were! I don't even know what to believe anymore," said an exasperated Taniguchi. "Since when were you so buddy-buddy with Tsuruya, Kyon?"

"As long as I've known her, she's been on good terms with the majority of the school," I replied.

"Um, I don't know where you came up with that impression," remarked Taniguchi. "Sure she's popular with the guys. Heck, she even gets an A+ ranking in my book! From what I heard though, she has a rough time with a lot of the girl students from the school."

"I can agree with that," added Kunikida. "I hear various girls talk about Tsuruya from time-to-time and most of the time, their words are pretty harsh."

"I would never have guessed anything like that judging her attitude. What kind of problems would anyone have with Tsuruya?"

"It all boils down to jealousy," continued Kunikida. "She is arguably one of the more popular girls in the school and on top of that, she comes from a rich upbringing. And when it comes to her personality, it's nearly impossible to put her down. Do you remember that time last winter when someone tried to trip her in the hallway, Taniguchi?"

"Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten about that! She just barely caught herself from a nasty fall. Tsuruya looked up at the culprit and started laughing like it was nothing."

At this point, the three of us had managed to navigate our ways to our homeroom. The thoughts of what Tsuruya goes through on a daily basis lingered through my mind for most of the morning. Haruhi is apparently too wrapped up in whatever she is writing to talk to me. Glancing at what she's working on, it looks like some sort of treasure map as opposed to conventional homework. I wonder if it has anything to do with today's club activity plans?

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Haruhi said something about going her going to the club room as I rushed to the cafeteria like a starved caveman. The bread line was so long and staggering, I could hear my stomach whining in agony. Just then, someone decided to place what felt like a boxed lunch on top of my head. Her laughter erupted from behind me before I even attempted to guess who it was. I turned around to see upperclassman Tsuruya holding two boxed lunches. If this is a dream, please let it run its course before waking me up!

She invited me to the spot in the cafeteria where she and Asahina would usually sit. I have actually sat with them a few times last year, however they were always engaged in some sort of conversation that I had no interest in joining.

"I usually prepare two lunches for Mikuru and I," said Tsuruya. "I totally forgots that she was out of town this morning so I made two of these out of habit."

"Ah, I see," I replied as she slid her extra box in my direction. "Thank you, Tsuruya."

She held off an urge to laugh and said, "I bets you totally thought I made this just for you! Too bad!"

I ignored her absolutely true statement and took the first bite. "It's delicious."

Tsuruya gave me a warm smile more genuine to the ones I were used to coming from her and shifted her attention to directly in front of her. We spent the next minute in silence until Tsuruya broke it by bursting out in silent laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Some people are just so ridiculous!" she said while tactfully pointing directly in front of her. "Do you see those two girls over there? They make it so obvious that they're talking about me... they way they cup their mouths to each other and glance at me. If they just talk normally I wouldn't have heard them from this far away. It's mega silly of them!"

The two girls, who also must have been upperclassmen, sneered and turned their backs to us. Tsuruya's laughter volume increased. It was then I was convinced that Taniguchi & Kunikida were on to something after all.

"We can go up to the roof where it's quieter, Tsuruya."

Her laughter stopped indicating that she heard me through her sounds of forced amusement. That cute, serious look of her's came back for an encore followed by a smile that signaled her approval of my idea.

I was nervous for a moment because I had forgotten to take the current weather into account when I said what I did. It slightly rained this morning but luckily the skies are beautifully clear in the present. Tsuruya took her seat first and stretched out like a kitten. The way she seems relaxed around me is like the exact opposite of Asahina's mannerisms.

"So how long have you known Asahina?" I asked while the topic is on my mind.

"I met Mikuru in my first year homeroom," she reminisced. That would mean Mikuru was here a year before she met me then. "I totally wasn't the same girl before I met her. I was probably just as stuck up as those two girls I pointed out."

"Are you suggesting that Asahina is the one that changed you?"

"Oh totally! Mikuru was like the first true friend I ever had. I was mean to everyone at first, including her, but I did it because I was too afraid to make friends. Mikuru... saw right through me."

I started to imagine things through Asahina's perspective. Her purpose in our time is to help stabilize whatever future she came from. If she arrived one year in advance before running into Haruhi, does that mean her original assignment actually dealt with Tsuruya?

"Can I tell you a secret, Kyon?" Tsuruya asked while facing me. "But you totally cannot tell Mikuru I said this!"

"I've been keeping secrets you wouldn't believe," I remarked. "Go ahead."

"Well... the truth is... I so wanted to join Haruhi's SOS Brigade for a long time... when Mikuru suddenly quit the Calligraphy Club to go there, I totally wanted to follow her. That and your club sounded mega fun from all the rumors. But... Mikuru said that I couldn't get directly involved, no matter what."

Come to think of it, I would have said the same to Taniguchi had he ever asked.

"I totally thought it was unfair! Every time I got to hang out with you guys like at the ski resort and for the cultural festival film, I swears I was having the time of my life with all of you! At first I thought there was something or someone she didn't want me to be a part of... but after all that stuff a few days ago..."

I don't know how much longer I can keep hiding everything from Tsuruya, let alone whether or not I even have to. It's getting to the point where I need a good discussion with either Koizumi or Nagato to set my mind straight. For now I would rest my hand in hers and assure her one thing.

"Listen, Tsuruya. Asahina never mistrusted you for a second. Believe it or not, there are really good reasons why no one in their right minds should get involved with us. Heck, I'm constantly questioning myself as to why I have to be a part of it all."

Her eyes shifted from our held hands to my eyes. She melted into a fit of giggles while leaning on shoulder. Compared to her tone in the cafeteria, she sounded less strained and more high-spirited. When she finally calmed down, she made herself more comfortable on my shoulder.

"Ever since you said that I was like a cat yesterday, I started feeling more and more like one," she said in a playful kitten tone. "Even now, when you and Mikuru say that the SOS Brigade is mega strange, my curiosity is totally killing me!"

"Sooner or later, you're going to regret it," I said just in time for the bell signaling the end of lunch.

"See you this afternoon, Kyon!" shouted Tsuruya as she gave me a quick, yet full hug and made haste back into the building.

I slowly paced my way into the building and noticed a vision of rotten luck in the form of a human standing four stairs below me. She caught me out on the roof with Tsuruya, and her mischievous smile confirmed that. Is this the end of the world? No seriously... is it?

"Did you have fun?"

A rhetorical question right off the bat! This is the very definition of being screwed.

"Haruhi, I can explain," is probably the most overused, thus useless thing I could have said, and yet I did.

"Dummy, there's nothing to explain," Haruhi remarked shrewdly. "Tsuruya explained the whole thing to Yuki and I in the club room before she brought the extra _bento_ to you."

"Ah... really?"

"She didn't have to go through all that just to share a lunch. Man, how could anyone so adorable want to share a lunch with you?"

I don't know why, but all of a sudden, Tsuruya's actions have been much easier to read lately. I'd bet anything that the reason Tsuruya asked Haruhi for permission was because I hang out with them daily and she feared Haruhi and Yuki would become as despicable as the girls she pointed out earlier. That kind of mindset is just not possible for either of them of course, but it seems like Tsuruya to take safety measures just in case.

"Anyways Kyon, I don't have or want any control over your social life, but you had better be careful in your future decisions," Haruhi continued. "The things you say or do may affect the fate of the entire universe!"

No comment. None whatsoever!

* * *

_Hi guys! I'm Tsuruya! Are you excited about the next chapter? You should be because lots of stuff is going to be happening! An evil threat is gonna be summoned to the earth really soon and you all are going to get to see Super Tsuruya and my heroic attempt to save the day! ha-__ha-__ha-__ha-__ha! What's that, nyoro? You don't believe me..?_

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Continuation! The show must go on whether you believe me or not!_


	11. Continuation

In the later hours of the school, the student parking lot is relatively vacant. Upperclassman Tsuruya is leaving the school building and walking into the parking lot until she is five meters from its center. She puts on a look of surprise as to what is waiting in front of her. Approximately sixty degrees clockwise from my perspective are Taniguchi and Kunikida who also put on a face of surprise at Tsuruya's appearance in this area.

"I told you she would be here, Kunikida," said Taniguchi.

"You did, Taniguchi, and right you were," replied Kunikida as he walked up to Tsuruya with two sheets of paper. "Will you help us then?"

Tsuruya accepted the paper Kunikida handed her and asked, "What is this?"

"This is the reason you decided to come here," replied Kunikida. "The reason is the same for all of us as well."

"This looks like some kind of magic circle," said a mildly confused Tsuruya studying the diagram.

Taniguchi walked up to Tsuruya and handed her a piece of chalk saying, "Let's hurry up and draw this out before we get caught."

Tsuruya reluctantly walked over to the center of the parking lot with chalk and a piece of paper. They all gathered together.

"I'll help you... but this is sort of strange," said Tsuruya.

"Think of it as destiny," replied Kunikida. "The reason you came out here was for this. We all were meant to do this. That is what our dreams last night suggested, is it not?"

Tsuruya put on an intriguing look of shock. "You mean you all had the same dream?"

"Let's stop wasting time and draw this out already so we can go home!" yelled Taniguchi.

Kunikida and Tsuruya nodded then kneeled down in a triangular formation facing each other. Neither of them had any idea what they were getting themselves into, but all three of them agreed to do it together rather easily as if they had no choice of their own. The three of them started their scribbles in unison.

"And cut!" yelled Haruhi clad in her old 'Super Director' armband. She gives a confident smirk. "I didn't see any mistakes in that take, did you Koizumi?"

Koizumi placed his large cue paper on the ground and replied. "I did not see any mistakes either. I guess it is true when they say the third time is the charm."

The nature of Haruhi's premeditated club activity came into view the moment I entered the Literature Club this afternoon. The camera that I am holding right now was placed in front of my usual seat. Naturally, I face-palmed at the sight of it because I knew right then that Haruhi had intended to begin filming the sequel to her ridiculous movie starting today.

"If we go ahead and film the scenes that do not involve Mikuru, that will make her job much easier!"

I don't exactly see how this would make Mikuru's job easier. Assuming that she is still the film's main protagonist, she still would be responsible for the most involving, if not downright embarrassing scenes. If nothing else, the length of her torture will be reduced by a small amount.

On a completely different note, it seems that Haruhi's chicken scratch that she calls a script almost seems plausible this time around - at least what little she has written so far. The supposed magic circle Tsuruya and the rest were drawing is obviously some sort of revival ritual that will bring the alien witch, Yuki Nagato, back to earth. According to this script, Nagato has taken safety measures in case she was defeated managed to make vassals out of Tsuruya and the others via mind control at some point in time. It almost felt like Haruhi had actually put some thought into the plot for once, although the script does not explain how Nagato was able to contact them after she was launched into outer space...

"The idea just came to me last night! If Yuki is part vampire, then she could have enslaved them for a long time by biting them!"

"Vampires don't control minds, they suck blood and have fangs," I replied. "Besides if Nagato is already an alien, you could just say that she injected nanomachines inside of the victims that reprogrammed everyone to hear her wishes through telepathy or something."

Haruhi gave me a strange look that one would wear when someone randomly tells you that they saved hundreds of dollars on their car insurance.

"That's an interesting idea coming from you, Kyon," she admitted. "Do you think the audience would buy it?"

"I can't speak for everyone but I think that I would," I answered. After all, it is not too far off from what I've actually witnessed first-hand.

It is almost scary that Haruhi and I could ever be on the same page when it comes to any kind of conversation. I guess it goes to show you that a year is indeed a long time when it comes to friendship.

Everyones' moods seem improved in comparison to yesterday. Koizumi seems to be content with his role as the placard holder. Haruhi seems very motivated as she makes baffling gestures to Nagato explaining what scenes she will be involved with next. Even Nagato is showing subtle hints of enthusiasm. Tsuruya claimed the vacant director's chair in front of me equipped with bottled water.

"You look bored," observed Tsuruya with her head hanging upside-down.

"You can tell huh? At least everyone else seems to be having a good time. In the end, however, we're just doing pointless things."

"Well I wouldn't say that," Tsuruya replied. "That first movie was mega funny. Nobody edited out the parts where I cracked up on camera. That part got me every time!"

"It seems to me that would be more embarrassing than amusing to watch yourself like that."

"No way!" Tsuruya denied. "You get embarrassed for things you wish you hadn't done. I totally would have done that movie again if I had to go back to the past or something!"

That line could have only come from someone who was as fun-loving as Tsuruya. Personally, I would have had more fun watching paint dry, but to each their own.

Haruhi suddenly darted off in the school's direction as Nagato decided to hang out with us. Taniguchi was heard groaning in the distance as he and Kunikida were stuck drawing out the magic circle's blueprint.

"Was there anything you ever regretted?" I asked Tsuruya.

"Of course there was!" answered Tsuruya. "If I had known Mikuru was such a mega awesome friend when we first met then I wouldn't have been so mean to her back then. Even with that, everything seemed to work out in the end, so I guess it's pointless to want to take something back when it's already happened. You know what I mean, Yuki?"

Nagato hesitated before replying, "There are a few occurrences that I regret."

"Really, Yuki? I always figured everything that you do becomes part of who you are. All the time spent regretting things can be spent making things better for the next day."

"..."

As silence ensued, Haruhi came back with new scripts to hand out to everyone. I was ordered to film a shot of the magic circle from a close-up followed by a close-up of Nagato from the ground up.

I then started filming a scene where Taniguchi, Kunikida & Tsuruya are talking to the witch they subconsciously summoned.. After some cliche chatter that had something to do with Nagato not having a use for them anymore, my two male buddies rushed Nagato, only to topple backwards to Nagato's grade-school star wand. Kunikida pulled off the act considerably better than Taniguchi, who fell too early on accident.

The next scene was a battle between the last two standing for reasons unexplained.

"Try to make it as epic as you can!" Haruhi shouted. "In the end, Yuki wins with a clean shot to the mid-section!"

"That sounds complicated," said Tsuruya. "Yuki could get hurt if I don't hold back."

"Try me."

As soon as the scene began, Tsuruya threw a frighteningly fast straight in Nagato's direction that she caught with an open palm. The surprised upperclassman gave an impressed smirk before unleashing flurry of punches at Nagato; some were parried, others were skillfully avoided. I expected Yuki to be so tactful, but Tsuruya's offense is clearly above average! Is she really a martial artist?

"Alright, now finish!" shouted an impressed Haruhi. On cue, Tsuruya threw a slow right that even I probably could have avoided. Nagato side-stepped, advanced through the opening, then thrusted her palm into her abdomen. Just to clear things up, it wasn't an actual blow since this is just a movie, but Tsuruya's facial reaction to the counter caused me to have to remind myself just that. In other words, her acting skills are at a much higher league than the rest of this movie's cast.

"Your skills are noteworthy," scripted the mage-clad antagonist. "Had you not have been human, you may have possessed the power to change the fate of this planet."

"You underestimate us too much," Tsuruya said holding her abdomen with a strained, yet confident smile. "If you don't watch your back, it will be your downfall. Marks my words!"

"Interesting. In that case, I will postpone your termination until you either provide the means to defeat me or you are completely aware of how futile your efforts are."

At that point, Haruhi signaled me to tilt up the camera. Are we still going to transition this way?

The end of that scene marked a break time for all of us. I put the heavy camera down and looked to everyone. Tsuruya and Yuki were chatting with each other about the last scene, Taniguchi & Kunikida dusted themselves off, and Koizumi went back inside the school for whatever reason - possibly to use the restroom. Haruhi was seated in the director's chair with a grin equivalent to someone who was Queen of the Netherworld.

"So you decided to give Tsuruya a bigger role huh?" I asked.

"That's right. It's because I realized there was something important missing in the original. Though we have a beautiful heroine, a handsome hero and an appealing villain, a select few people in the audience would seek a down-to-earth character that they can relate to."

"It sounds like you're starting to give humans credit," I said with a smirk.

For a moment, Haruhi gave me an expression that looked like she was insulted; it instantly shifted to an expressionless structure similar to Nagato's.

"Perhaps there is _some_ hope for the human populous."

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe that it doesn't matter if people came from the future or outer space? That in the end it's who they are on the inside that makes them interesting?"

Haruhi squinted and said "I know that, but wouldn't the people around you be more interesting to talk to if there was something truly unique about them?"

There was much power in that question. What if everyone in the SOS Brigade were completely normal? Asahina would still be eye candy without her classified objective. Koizumi would the be the chatty boy with needless grins to boot... or would he? Nagato would probably still be obsessed with books even without her omnipotent abilities and her unworldly outlook on this planet... Do their abilities model my opinion of them as individuals? Of course they do.. I mean how can I even say otherwise?

"You understand what I mean, right Kyon?"

Her opinion was very valid to me, but part of me struggled not to give in so simply.

"You don't have to be supernatural just to be interesting to talk to. After all some average people might be more fun to talk to than even an alien. Though you're right about one thing. Just knowing someone that unique exists somewhere would certainly amplify the meaning of life tenfold."

The random sentences I strung together triggered a weird expression out of Haruhi.

"What's gotten into you, Kyon? You're acting different."

"Am I? I guess this club has been changing me then."

"Is that so?" Haruhi asked looking mildly interested.

"To tell you the truth, when I first became a part of all this, you couldn't convince me that I wasn't wasting my time every afternoon at school."

"I see. What makes things so different now then? It's not like we found anything spectacular yet."

I could not say the entire answer to Haruhi, but I threw in what I could since I was on a roll.

"Maybe you didn't but I did. You're spectacular, Haruhi, and so is everyone else in this club. Because of that, I'm starting to believe that sooner or later we'll find something interesting together."

Haruhi's face appeared to be fighting off some kind of expression I could not decipher. As a result, her cheeks reddened as slowly as the sunset. Perhaps after all this time, Haruhi is still not used to compliments. Actually, I'm not too used to giving them out myself.

After a couple more uninteresting scenes took place, everyone went back to the clubroom to wrap things up. We completed every scene that took place in the school that did not involve Asahina, which were a total of four. The latter two were so unimportant that they would probably hit the cutting room floor or deleted scenes section. A satisfied Haruhi dismissed us after all of the props and equipment were put away. Tsuruya left hurriedly since her ride home had arrived. Koizumi left second and Haruhi third. Nagato and I were the only ones left.

I gave subtle gestures indicating that I was ready to leave, then I remembered that something regarding Nagato lingered in my mind.

"Hey Nagato," I said to get her attention. "Earlier today, you said that you did things that you regret... Is that true?"

She nodded her head confirming her past statement.

"I can't imagine what bad decisions you ever made, Nagato. Even during that December when you made that alternate universe, that wasn't something to regret either."

"Not something to regret?" She said while fixating her gaze at me as if she did not understand.

"Nagato, it's just like Tsuruya said. It's like how Tsuruya was mean to Mikuru before they became friends. When you created that universe, it wasn't a mistake. In fact, I feel as though we became much better friends since then."

"...I see."

That couldn't have been it... "Was that the only thing that was bugging you?"

"...No."

"Then what?"

"An unknown emotion is preventing me from answering," she replied while breaking eye contact.

"Unknown?" I chuckled. "Yuki, you're doubting that you can trust me, aren't you?"

"..." I thought so.

"It's not healthy to keep painful things bottled up inside. Doing things like that will only weigh you down. What would be the point of having emotions if you cannot express yourself freely? Expression is freedom. Isn't freedom what you wanted?"

Nagato got up from her chair and walked up to me slowly. As she inched closer to me, my heart rate nearly doubled. She embraced me while burrowing her head on the side of my chest.

"Nagato... why?" I managed to utter despite being completely baffled.

"When you hugged me yesterday, your warmth triggered an endorphin release reaction inside of me," Nagato stated. "I wanted to feel them again."

Nagato has a knack for making simple sentences unnecessarily complex, but at least I understood her just then. Apparently endorphins are part of the package that Kuyoh has given to Nagato. It was then I realized that Nagato avoided telling me about what was really bugging her. I ultimately decided not to bring it up again until she is ready. For now, I would simply serve as the source of the simple pleasures that she has been deprived of for so long.

* * *

_Despite the levels of warmth generated from the above passage, there appears to be dissatisfaction in all parties involved whether they are directly or indirectly involved. I have just recently been requested to influence the situation to benefit everyone._ _As a result, a slight turning point is to be expected._

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Ultamatum. I apologize for not addressing my identity. I will be sure to do so next time._


	12. Ultamatum

Wednesday marks the mid-point of yet another school week. Today in particular seemed to have expended itself quicker than the previous two. Before I knew it, I was already engaged in my daily extracurricular activity with Haruhi and the altered SOS Brigade. Haruhi was studying the footage of yesterday's filming on the computer with a chipper Tsuruya watching with obvious interest.

And as if the world decided to rotate in the other direction, Nagato actually decided to accompany Koizumi and I for a round of Chinese Checkers. Yuki chose the color white, Itsuki settled for red, while I randomly selected blue. Koizumi seemed to be providing his A-Game as he was in the lead. An unexpected knock on the door brought our match to an indefinite pause.

"Come in!" shouted a Haruhi that was just as surprised as I was.

The bored-looking male entered the club room. Since I had little interest in _his_ arrival, I decided to study what everyone else thought of it. Koizumi responded with his default smile as if he expected him (which is possible knowing Koizumi.) Nagato looked as if she didn't care just like me. Tsuruya observed him as if they were acquainted and Haruhi provided a welcoming face of irritation.

"And what do _you_ want?" Haruhi snapped. "Are you here to hassle us again?"

The annoyed upperclassman snapped back, "Such prejudice! What grudge would I have with a Literature Club that does not have an open book in sight?"

"If you're here to bug us, just move along. You're interrupting our activities!"

"Actually, Ms. Suzumiya, if_ Ms. Nagato's _club is currently not busy, we of the Student Council have a favor to ask of you on the behalf of our treasurer."

_She_ emerged from behind the Student Council President, completely unseen until she chose to make herself visible. She humbly shifted towards the center of the room, making eye contact with only the Literature Club leader, Nagato, who also provided her with undivided attention.

"Ah. You're Emiri Kimidori!" Haruhi recalled.

She gave a polite bow and shuffled towards the chalkboard.

"I apologize for troubling the former SOS Brigade, but after taking your previously successful efforts with my concerns last year, I could think of no better group to turn to... and so I am returning to you all as a client if you all do not mind."

"Thank you, but I don't think we done that much for you last year," said a clueless Haruhi. "Anyways, what's the problem?"

Emiri hesitated before beginning, "North High is currently suffering from recent graffiti attacks."

"That's right!" Tsuruya added. "I totally saw some of that in the student parking lot yesterday!"

"Besides the student restrooms," the Student Council President added. "There has been sightings of graffiti reported in the student parking lot and the inner borders of the football stadium."

"I hate to break it to you, but the SOS Brigade is not some clean-up crew. And you have some nerve if you're implying that any of us might be responsible!"

The Student Council President smirked. "First off, the SOS Brigade doesn't exist. Secondly, wasn't the Literature Club drawing on the parking lot grounds yesterday afternoon?"

Haruhi fumed. For a complete phony of a president, he certainly knew how to play his role.

"Please settle down, everyone," Kimidori pleaded. "No one here is being blamed for the graffiti; on the contrary, I was personally hoping that I could count on you guys to study the graffiti and see if anyone here can give us any leads as to who may be responsible."

Haruhi made it obvious who she respected and who she did not. Haruhi easily agreed to help out Kimidori when she asked. The President, who was likely about to request the same thing, was on the verge of getting refused. He let out a sigh that said 'good grief,' and all of us except Tsuruya left the club room so that Tsuruya can revert to her school uniform.

"Thank you again," said Kimidori. "I hope this isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," replied Koizumi. "It is a pleasure doing business with you again."

We followed the two student council members outside the school where Emiri began to make her suggestions.

"There are two major sites that I am hoping to investigate. Shall we split into two groups?"

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Itsuki.

"We will split up into two teams," the President said. "Kimidori will lead one group, while I will lead the other."

Haruhi scowled. I actually expected her to protest and declare that she leads one group, but for whatever reason, she decided to hold her tongue.

"Will you join my team, Koizumi?" requested the President.

"Why certainly, President," Koizumi replied.

"I select Yuki Nagato if that's alright," Kimidori requested as Nagato nodded in approval.

"You said you seen the parking lot graffiti before, Tsuruya. Will you come investigate with us?" asked the President?

"Me? Oh sure. Okay!"

"I believe I will select Kyon," Emiri declared.

"I guess that means I'm stuck with Suzumiya," the president scowled.

"Hold on!" shouted Haruhi. "Either way, the teams are uneven so if you don't want me, I'll gladly go with Emiri."

Both leaders were taken aback by Haruhi's proposal. It's harder to tell in Kimidori's case, but I felt odd vibes from both of them just then.

"Actually... Suzumiya..." the president stammered. "I truly wouldn't mind if you went with me..."

Haruhi gave a baffled look to the president. Koizumi stifled a chuckle. The both of us realized how utterly fake his statement was. Haruhi stole a glance at me. What do I have to do with anything?

"Whatever," Haruhi sighed. "The smell of turf bothers me anyways."

The trek to the football field was deathly silent. It only dawned on me then that I am teamed up with the more outspoken individuals of the bunch. Kimidori pulled out the key to the innards of the stadium.

As we neared the far-side bleachers, the graffiti came into view. At first I was just about convinced that the whole graffiti story was just a diversion for the actual objective.

"Here it is," she said after coming to a complete stop halfway.

Yuki and I approached the writing that was still incomprehensible even when close up. These were clearly not Japanese characters of any form. However, my memories recalled seeing something like this before. What was it again? I gave a slip of paper with symbols like these to Nagato... from Nagato.

"Nagato, isn't this..."

Everything changed on me the instant before I completed the question. The stadium and school completely vanished! The grass now extended infinitely. Endless species of flowers were scattered everywhere. While the sight is interesting, I couldn't help but sigh and turn to Nagato.

"You could have given me time to mentally prepare myself, Nagato..."

"This transition was not my doing," replied a Nagato with a slightly worried look.

What? Nagato didn't do it? Now that she mentions it, I didn't hear her recite her incomprehensible speech methods that she would usually do before we go off into some crazy new world. If Nagato didn't do this, then the only person that possibly could have is...

I turned around behind me and literally yelled out loud. My original plans to inquire Kimidori would apparently have to wait. The figure that replaced Emiri Kimidori was well over 10 times my height. It was a giant manila colored egg resting perfectly upright on an indent in the ground.

"A giant egg... Nagato, what is this?"

Instead of answering Nagato rushed to the egg and began to rapidly punch the egg with incredible speed that was almost the spitting image of the _Hokuto Ry__ūken_. The egg didn't show any signs of giving way, however.

"Nagato.. what are you doing?" I asked

"If my inference on the contents of this egg is correct, the inhabitant inside will be a massive threat to the both of us."

My heart sunk. Any threat to Nagato would be a much bigger threat to me..

"Should we get out of here then?"

"Escape from this sealed reality is only possible by the administrator of this sector due to its heavily encrypted structure," Nagato said with a hint of dread. "We are trapped."

I ran out of things to say at this point. There's no way we can be doomed, right? Nagato stopped moving with her gaze fixated on the egg. Her petite lips seemed to quiver ever-so slightly.

"Nagato, is there no way we can prevent the egg from hatching?"

She snapped out of her trance to look back at me.

"There is one possible method," Nagato answered. "However the possibility of backfire are unknown."

I tilted my head and replied, "If there's only one method, anything is better than standing here waiting for our doom."

Her eyes shimmered in the sunlight as she nodded.

"The situation is dire. Therefore, I have no other choice."

Having to resort to drastic measures are never a good sign. Before I could ask exactly what Nagato was planning, she began chanting in her light-speed speech methods followed by these words.

"Commencing backup unit restoration."

If Nagato has to call for backup over an egg, then whatever is inside must be a serious threat. As I started to wonder what a backup unit that belongs to Nagato would look like, a painful rush of nostalgia shook me by the soul. No way. Please say it isn't so!

The backup unit Nagato called was not taking the shape of some intergalactic weapon contrary to what I was interested in seeing. Materializing between Nagato and I was a human-shaped figure that is far too familiar for comfort.

The image shapes into a girl who is tall and lean - beautiful and flawless. Her medium length hair flows like the blue ocean, and its color resembled the same. At this point, I expected her weapon of choice to appear, thus completing my permanent mental image of her, but she came unarmed. It would take far more than that little fact to put my mind at ease, however.

She yawns and stretches as if waking up from a deep sleep. The greeting smile that followed was purely innocent, but this being is far beyond the point of deceiving me.

"We meet again, Kyon. Did you miss me?" asked my cheerful, long-lost classmate. Her innocent chuckle that followed reminded me that Ryoko Asakura was capable of telling jokes.

"I thought you were destroyed!"

She pressed two fingers on her temple and replied, "Well not quite. If you were to relate me to a computer application, you could say that I was placed inside of the recycling bin ever since the day I went awry."

She turned to Nagato in a peppy about-face and said, "So, Master Nagato, care to fill me in on the situation?"

"Requesting data link. Accept or decline," said Nagato in a completely robotic tone.

"I accept."

They stared each other down. The unwanted flashbacks returned to me just then. The first time I saw these two together was also the first time the truth about aliens became apparent to me. It was also the moment where my very life flashed before my eyes. Ryoko finally spoke up after a good minute.

"Data update complete!" Ryoko said with a sigh to follow. "You know, Master Nagato, you could have omitted those continuous loops of summer vacation. I don't see how any of that information is important to me at all..."

"..." Maybe it was payback for trying to kill me? Although that's a bit much even for attempted murder...

"Just for that, I'm going to fill your friend in on a little secret!"

And with that statement, Ryoko vanished in an instant. She threw her arms over my shoulders from behind, startling every nerve on my body in the process. She began leaned close to my ear and spoke softly.

"Hey Kyon. Did you know that when that macro-spatial interface activated Master Nagato's sensory nerve receptors, they were tweaked to respond almost seventy percent more efficiently than the nerves of an average human?"

I thought for a moment before I gave up and asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ryoko gave a sigh that seemed to say 'you're hopeless,' and she vanished from behind me to behind Nagato.

"If you don't understand, then I will just have to demonstrate. Watch closely now!"

Nagato reflexively tensed up as Ryoko began drawing symbols on her back with Ryoko's index finger.

"If Master Nagato's nerves were tweaked, that would mean that her sensitivity to many things is far greater than the average human."

Asakura gave Nagato a sly smirk that surprisingly did not show up during the day she tried to cut my life short. (No pun intended). Ryoko continued Nagato's agitation by vigorously groping her sides. Nagato lets out a stifled yelp and quivers while attempting to endure Ryoko's harassment.

"This is very amusing," Asakura sang as she continued to torment Yuki. "Why don't you join me? I bet Master Nagato would practically go nuts if you were to..."

Nagato obviously had enough since she quickly backhanded her inferior square on the forehead. Yuki eyed me down while blushing furiously. She must have caught on to my _reaction_ with her enhanced vision. I'm sorry, Nagato, but there are some things that I have no control over!

Asakura playfully staggered backwards from the impact and said, "I guess it is time to fulfill my duty."

Asakura set her sights on the giant egg.

"If this egg were to hatch naturally, then not even Master Nagato could prevent you from being killed right here," said Asakura in a casual tone that clearly did not match the impact that her words had on me.

In a flash, she approached the egg and leapt above it. With a graceful twirl, she substituted one of her arms for a blade composed of pure energy and let gravity carry her downward. Ryoko then extended her literal sword arm and proceeded to perfectly split the egg in half vertically. As her 'Final Cutter' reached the ground, the impact of her landing created a crater on the grassy plain.

"So the contents of this egg really is an Ancient Feral!" Ryoko said with excitement. "The protective layer on that egg was impairing our ADV, but now there is no denying it."

"What is an Ancient Feral?" I asked.

As soon as I asked, the egg halves began to topple towards the ground, revealing its inhabitant.

You. have. got. to. be. kidding.

Nagato answered me the instant I figured it out.

"I believe an Ancient Feral is commonly referred to as a dinosaur."

"It's a tyrannosaurus at that.."

As I said that, it let out a deafening roar far more intimidating than any CG rendition of a dinosaur has ever pulled off.

"48% potential growth, 37% potential health, 55% potential force," Nagato analyzed.

"Then we can beat it," Ryoko ensured. "If its growth exceeded sixty percent, it would have gained Null Aura."

The newborn, yet overgrown dinosaur finally found our presence with its eyes that were probably the size of me. It charged at us with impeccable speed only to lam into Nagato's protective barrier."

"Go," Nagato commanded to her subordinate. Ryoko approached the dazed dinosaur and severed its left ankle. Consequentially, the ill-fated creature fell over on its uneven side. By tapping the severed foot, Asakura transmutated it into what looked like an unwieldy javelin. The deafening roars of the crippled tyrannosaurus soon came to a halt when Asakura guided the levitated javelin mercilessly into the heart of the beast.

It slowly disintegrated into the air in the form of illuminating gold dust. For a creature that Nagato and Asakura feared so much. they sure handled it efficiently from my point of view.

"All Ancient Feral Monsters are capable of 'Null Aura," Nagato explained to me. "In short, Null Aura is a genetically lost energy that renders all of our cumulative abilities useless."

"For example, if that little fellow had grown for much longer, it would have been able to completely cancel Master Nagato's barrier," Asakura added.

That was something the textbooks failed to teach me. This would mean that in the earliest stages of earth's existence, the planet may have been completely immune to alien invasion. If the genes to the Null Aura were lost, then when exactly did all traces of them stop? As I pondered of things like this, a gut feeling forced me to look to my left. Asakura and Nagato must have had the same notion.

Another oddity started to materialize before us and neither of the other two witnesses seemed calm about it.

"You have ceased the function of my pet much quicker than I expected," said the assembly of particles.

"YOU are the one responsible?" Asakura uttered. "What kind of motive could _you _possibly have?"

"The Data Integration Thought Entity is troubled by your failure to fully utilize your internal structure changes," it said while moving towards Nagato. "As a result, my assignment has taken somewhat of a twist as well."

"This is a direct order?"

"Absolutely!" ensured the newcomer as it quickly took shape into something I could comprehend.

"Unlike certain underlings, direct orders are all I will perform."

It's her! Emiri Kimidori? I seriously think I reached my limit of the amount of surprises I can handle within a twenty-four hour interval. Whoever is stringing the events of this day together, please! Show some mercy!

Both Yuki and Ryoko took a step backwards at the complete sight of her. I took two steps.

"Ever since your sensory nerve receptors were activated, you have all but severed all contact from your colleagues, including myself. Why is that, Yuki Nagato?"

"Because of Master Nagato's modifications, she has adopted unstable emotions such as..."

"I would prefer to hear a reply from Yuki Nagato," Kimidori interrupted politely, if that is not an oxymoron.

I felt excess tension just then, and it was coming from Nagato. Something is wrong with her. She's taking too long to respond and her eyes are as wide open as possible.

"Hey... Nagato," I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders; they quivered uncontrollably. "Nagato, pull yourself together!"

Her shaking settled down and she finally answered, "My recent actions have betrayed everyone, including the Data Integration Thought Entity."

"What's this?" asked Emiri with a tilted head. "The majority of individuals in Branch C, including myself, do not think ill of you, Yuki Nagato."

"I do," Nagato said plainly.

"I see. Is this the emotion known as guilt? It seems... unpleasant," said Emiri. She slowly closed her eyes and continued. "I fully understand the motive behind my objective now. Yuki Nagato, you are displaying the incorrect emotions that are necessary for the data that we are collecting from you to be beneficial to the Data Integration Thought Entity, and to all of us."

Emiri instantaneously vanished and took residence on top of the giant rock behind us.

"My direct order is to efficiently invoke the currently untapped potential that now lies deep inside of you," Emiri said from afar.

She points at my direction and continues, "Failure to realize your full potential may result in his permanent termination right here."

The aura emanating from Kimidori became visible. The flaming energy triggered a sudden tremor that threw me on my behind. Unsurprisingly, Nagato and Asakura were unaffected.

"Master Nagato, what does your ADV say about her power level?"

Nagato paused before answering, "It is over nine-thousand."

Asakura smiled uneasily. "And let me guess... your number crunch also shows a thirty-three percent chance of survival."

Nagato nodded. Those do not sound like good odds.

"Say, Kyon. If I successfully protect you from all of this, do you think you can forgive me for what I did before?" Ryoko asked.

Before I could answer, the boulder beneath Emiri shattered and the debris hurled itself straight towards us. Nagato levitated herself off the ground and took the boulders head on. She turned to me and signaled me not to move.. as if I had any intention of doing so! She spun herself until she was the speed of a violent vortex. the rocks that approached her were met by gorgeous streams of blue light, shattering them into a less threatening size. Asakura loomed over my shoulder while providing me with a secondary defense of light spears that would stop any rock that came close to me. Thanks to this double barrier, the only damage I suffered was one tiny pebble applied directly to the forehead.

Asakura gently pressed two fingers on my minor injury and said, "I apologize Kyon. A Branch-A interface like me is not designed to defend as efficiently as Master Nagato."

"Kimidori said she was a Branch-C earlier. Does that make Nagato a Branch-B?"

"You are correct," Ryoko confirmed. "The three of us are representatives of the three most influential branches inside our faction. Within each branch lies distinct characteristics in our internal thought processes and external capabilities. Master Nagato's branch specializes in defense while my branch leans more towards the offensive side."

That would explain why Nagato never launched a real attack when she and Asakura faced off. Even against the cave cricket, it was Koizumi who was the 'damage-dealer.'

"If Nagato's capabilities are mostly defensive, then how was she able to defeat you before?"

Asakura gave a subtle smile and replied, "That was merely the common ability an administrator has over their property. If I had a subordinate, I would be able to do the same."

The dust of the now finished boulder barrage intercepted my lungs triggering a few coughs from me. Nagato sank back to ground level. When the dust cleared, Kimidori was nowhere in sight. Nothing about that fact is good!

Asakura broke her hold on me and hopped backwards. I turned behind me to witness the ground behind me rising to a tall, treacherous cliff with Kimidori perched on the rising summit. This is the second time I lost balance by the way. Why can't I be more graceful? It gets embarrassing after a while.

Nagato moved into my proximity. If I am close to Nagato, there's nothing that can go wrong! As that thought lingered in my mind, four transparent Kimidoris surrounded Yuki and I.

"Yuki Nagato," said the holograms of Emiri. "What value is this human to you?"

"He is a friend," Nagato said without hesitation.

"If Kyon is a friend and I am a friend, then are the two of us of equal value to you?"

"..." I have no idea where Kimidori is going with all of this. Why do I have to be caught up in an intergalactic affair like this?

"Was the reason you sought humanity to limit your connections to all of your friends and to harvest your new emotions in solitude?" Emiri continued. "Why are you suppressing the true nature of your feelings?"

"Because of the events I have triggered, I no longer possess the right to that luxury," she said while looking down.

"Why, Yuki Nagato?"

"...My recent actions have cost the life of another."

Wait, hold on. Now I got lost in this conversation some time before this point, but did I hear Nagato correctly? I'd normally ask for the missing bits of this conversation, but I don't even know where to begin anymore!

"Master Nagato!" shouted a distant Asakura that could not come near us because of some strange barrier Kimidori had put up.

"Is that all you're worried about?" asked an unphased Kimidori. "If I were to do the same, would you feel any better?"

A sharp pain in my chest surged through me just then. More accurately, it felt as though someone was holding me by the bones of my rib cage. I confirmed that was the least of my worries, however. I was now being suspended into the air! Higher, and higher... until I was the same elevation as the real Emiri. She wore a warm smile suitable for one that would do no harm, but what does Kimidori want with me up here? She thrusts her left palm at me which generated an indescribable sensation. Nothing happened notably, but I am nervous as anyone floating at the mercy of a powerful alien can be.

* * *

For a split second, I felt a chill, and then her other hand was now holding a red orb similar to Koizumi's energy. It escaped her hand and guided its way towards my chest, and then into me. The sensation was calming despite how my situation is anything but that.

"Please do not worry, Kyon," Emiri whispered with a friendly wink. "This will not hurt a bit!"

That's reassuring... now the question is will I still be alive after this? Asakura managed to work her way behind the physical Kimidori. Nagato appeared to still be occupied with the impostors. Ryoko's right arm glimmered then proceeded to point itself directly at Emiri.

"Surely this course of action breaches the limitations of your direct orders, Emiri Kimidori!"

"That would be so had I not discovered a loophole. Do you not see, Ryoko Asakura?"

Ryoko appeared confused. She locked gazes with me with such adoring eyes. I never would have guessed I couldn't stay mad at Ryoko after what she did to me in the past, but just then, I was beginning to understand Ryoko Asakura too. When she tried to kill me in the past, I was nothing more to her than a variable in an equation that she did not know the answer to, even with her enhanced vision. Even now, I am still probably just a variable to her. The only difference between now and then is that I am no longer the variable she wishes to change or destroy.

Asakura's face changed as if the noticed a bug on my face. She reverted her extended arm back to normal and looked back at Emiri.

"I see now," said Ryoko. "How elaborate of you. All this for Master Nagato?"

"Now that you understand, please tend to her," Emiri recited. As she was finishing her sentence, a vicious gust of wind swept Asakura off the cliff.

"Ryoko!" I shouted as if she were my last hope. We caught each other in one last gaze before she fell out of sight.

Kimidori produced a genuine housewife smile while saying,, "I have prolonged this long enough."

Emiri lifted one arm into the sky. I heard a shrill shriek in the distance. I could not tell who it belonged to, but that soon became this least of my worries. As soon as Kimidori snapped the fingers of her lifted hand, I was overwhelmed by a completely unnatural feeling. It felt as though my internal organs were inflating like balloons! What the hell is happening?

"Nagato!" I shouted.

Just when I could have sworn I heard Nagato shout my name for the very first time, everything went black. At first it felt like my entire body was being torn apart, and now I feel nothing but an eerie peace. Peace is all I feel, and slowly... all of my jumbled thoughts seemed to drift away into the eternal darkness...

* * *

_It really does feel nice to be breathing the airs of the earth again! I am Ryoko Asakura and it looks as though things are going to get really interesting! Us three interfaces are going to be working hard for all of you! _

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Realization. Speaking of realization, did you know by now that every horizontal line break indicates that the character perspective has switched to someone else? You may discover something if you keep that in mind. Bye now!_


	13. Realization

_Author's Note: Just thought you all should know that there is in fact, a couple song cues here. Anyways, let's do this!  
_

* * *

Subject: Kyon. Condition - Neutralized

Destroyed... Damage is beyond repairs. Kyon is dead.

Anguish. Remorse. Insecurity... Incompleteness. Emptiness. The listed emotions are prohibiting my motor functions.

Subject: Emiri Kimidori. Distance - 52 centimeters.

EMIRI K|| You are crying, Yuki Nagato. Did my actions evoke these tears?

Anger. Pity. Chaos. The listed emotions are prohibiting a physical response.

EMIRI K|| You should have specified it if Kyon was that vital to you. Because of that, I have inadvertently broken you. Now, in order to continue your assignment efficiently, you have to be reformatted to your original state. Do you understand, Yuki Nagato?

YUKI N|| Yes.

EMIRI K|| I will run it for you... FUNCTION, RUN, D:\DITE\Tools\Individual\Branch B\Yuki N\Reformat\restore_yuki_n,exe Initiating Yuki Nagato System Restore Application. Accept or Decline.

YUKI N|| Accepted.

RYOKO A|| Master Nagato...!

YUKI N|| Emiri Kimidori is correct. Under my current condition, I will be unable to process efficiently unless I were to reformat.

RYOKO A|| Reformatting would mean... that you would forget everything that happened to you. Everything!

YUKI N|| I am aware. The only information that will remain is... my _Knowledge_ folder that contains the data that I have accumulated through reading.

RYOKO A|| ...And you are okay with that?

YUKI N|| Whether or not it is okay is an invalid factor. It is a matter of necessity. My excess data will only hinder me at this point.

RYOKO A|| If that's how you truly feel... then I guess your mind is made up.

Subject: Ryoko Asakura. Visible Facial Expression - Disappointment. Frustration.

_Yuki Nagato Restoration_ is starting... Phase One: Deletion of unnecessary data.

_Yuki Nagato Restoration _is accessing the _Memories_ folder...

Deleting _Endless Summer _Subfolder...

Entering _SOS Brigade_ Subfolder...

Deleting _Haruhi_ Subfolder...

Deleting _Kyon_ Subfolder...

...

Deleting _AlienConfession,mem, Tanbata -3,mem, Hug1,mem, LibraryVisit1,mem, Message to DITE,mem..._

...

FUNCTION, ABORT restore_yuki_n,exe - Confirm Cancel.

RYOKO A|| Master Nagato!

EMIRI K|| You aborted the operation, Yuki Nagato. Why?

YUKI N|| There is sensitive data that I find... difficult to part with.

EMIRI K|| Your change of heart triggered when the application reached the Kyon folder. Why do you wish to hold on to such memory files?

Flusteration. Confusion. The listed emotions are prohibiting a physical response.

EMIRI K|| My inquiry has triggered blushing from you. I do not understand. If you are not willing to let the program run while you are running, then I will have no choice but to temporarily incapacitate you and run the program in override mode, Yuki Nagato. Do we have to select that route?

YUKI N|| We must.

EMIRI K|| Very well then. Prepare yourself, Yuki Nagato.

Subject: Emiri Kimidori. Distance - 10.22 meters.

Subject: Ryoko Asakura. Distance - 42.88 centimeters.

RYOKO A|| Master Nagato!

YUKI N|| Do you wish to be recalled?

RYOKO A|| No way!

YUKI N|| Our combined chances of success are low.

RYOKO A|| It doesn't matter! I'm going to stay by your side until the end! Besides, I'm the type of interface that gets a kick out of taking risks.

YUKI N|| I see. Thank you.

* * *

How silly of Master Nagato to ask such a thing! What good is a backup interface that does not protect their administrator?

Even though I can fight by her side, our opponent is still Emiri Kimidori. She is the most powerful interface that exists in Branch C. Her versatility and skill as an elementalist are said to nullify all common weaknesses well known to those of Branch C.

EMIRI K|| FUNCTION, OPEN D:\Interfaces\Branch C\Emiri K\Shortcuts

That's right. Kimidori is one of the few that mastered the shortcut creation_ ,lnk _technique. That technique allows an interface to gather a series of file locations together in one place for easy access. Her call speed will be significantly faster than mine and Master Nagato's.

EMIRI K|| FUNCTION, RUN ThunderWave,lnk, VoltSentinel,lnk, IcicleLance,lnk

Incredible! Using link files, Kimidori can load whatever she wants without having to explore multiple sectors! There is no way I can intercept her loading time that way!

Within a split second, Kimidori completely closes the distance between us and grapples me by the shirt. She has near total control of data here, so outrunning Kimidori is not possible either.

Kimidori launches me approximately 15 meters skyward then proceeds to match my new elevation with only a distance of 5.2 meters. Immediately afterward, she launches _Thunder Wave _rays at me. The battle has just begun and I am already decisively forced into the defensive. I must evade - as gracefully and thoroughly as if I am playing dodge-ball.

As _Thunder Wave_ fires directly from the user, _Volt Sentinel_ files are sluggish orbs that dissipate either after launching three accurate lightning bolts or having their energy absorbed through direct contact.

The long ranged artillery coming from Kimidori are heavy and merciless. All I can do instantaneously is evade - avoid the constant projectiles while gradually closing the gap between Kimidori and I. Her offense is ingenious as it is pretty, but there is not even a moment's time to be impressed.

I eventually weave my way into striking distance - the zone of which _Plasma Arm _is effective. Kimidori may have far more attack files than I do, but my _Plasma Arm _is the second largest file in existence in addition to it being the most flexible. After dispatching the remaining _Volt Sentinel _files in proximity, I made my first attempt to attack the user directly; she meets my offense with _Icicle Lance_...

Compared to Plasma Arm, Icicle Lance is an inferior appendage swap program. It is heavier and provides less flexible functions. I prolong my attacks with dual arms while donning the confidence that I will overpower Kimidori in close range. However, a Volt Sentinel file that was about one meter away from me strikes me successfully from behind with its final thunder stream. While I was stunned, Kimidori prepared a powerful thrust with her frozen forearm. Evasion at this point is impossible...

...The thrust attack is stopped. Master Nagato barely rescues me with _Perfect Guard_, the barrier file that can nullify almost any attack file if executed at the right moment. I used this gracious opportunity to return to ground-level elevation. Kimidori has proven herself superior in the air. Now things should shape up slightly now that I am reunited with Master Nagato!

EMIRI K|| FUNCTION, CLOSE VoltSentinel,atk - FUNCTION, OPEN Heatseeker,lnk, HurricaneKick,lnk, ShadowClone,lnk

RYOKO A|| Kimidori now has two ranged and two melee files now.

YUKI N|| Work together.

I seem to have gotten evading the Thunder Wave program down to a science. Nagato's _Element Shield _is potent enough to nullify individual streams from a distance. If Kimidori were closer, however, a cluster attack would tear through it.

I manage to close the gap between us once more. The Icicle Lance meets my Plasma Arm just like before. The outcome will not be the same as I perform much more proficiently on the ground! As my more developed close combat capabilities manage to land three consecutive strikes and throw Kimidori off-balance, Master Nagato is able to position herself behind her.

YUKI N|| FUNCTION, RUN D:\Interfaces\Branch B\Yuki N\Data Manipulation\Basic\f_northstar,atk

Kimidori detects Master Nagato's preparation and counters with a _Hurricane Kick_ that separates our distance from Kimidori by an average of 3.36 meters. Ah, if only you had preplanned, Master Nagato!

I launch _Plasma Gatling, _my only projectile, in order to decrease the chances of Kimidori loading anything else. My attempts proved impotent as Kimidori dodges the program by creating her physical double. The authentic heads for Master Nagato while the copy decides to deal with me.

As the clone charges me, I counter-attack with a high-powered horizontal swing. The clone hops above me, as if it anticipated me, and sets up multiple _Heatseeker,atk_ programs above me. This program is a fireball that launches itself in a fixed direction after exactly one second. Avoiding this program is known for being very difficult in groups. Dodging the aerial wave is no easy feat, and the second wave attacked me from nearly every angle. I sustain two direct hits from wave two.

The cloned Kimidori attempted a direct assault with Icicle Lance, but she disappeared before reaching striking range. This means that somehow, Master Nagato landed a decisive blow on the original. I looked in Master Nagato's direction and she appears unscathed; Kimidori is currently undetected.

Suddenly, I am grappled from behind! The true Kimidori caught me undetected. It launches two programs simultaneously: _Short Circuit_, which is a close-ranged electric base that paralyzes, and _Syphon_, a dark base that can drain the life force of a target to the point of total exhaustion. With this ingenious combination, I can confirm that I am currently unable to move and my access to my Plasma Arm is jammed. No methods of escape have been calculated...

* * *

Subject: Ryoko Asakura. Status - Captive. Endangered. Distance - 22.19 meters.

Priority changing. New priority: Rescue Ryoko Asakura. Approaching target...

Route to target interrupted. The opposition is Emiri Kimidori (Clone)

Kimidori is using _Stone Wall_. The decision is highly efficient against barrier type attack files as the mass of it can overpower the majority of barrier files. Calculating possible countermeasures... Complete.

FUNCTION, RUN D:\Interfaces\Branch B\Yuki N\Data Manipulation\Basic\BreakingPoint,atk

_Breaking Point_ grants the user with an additional ADV plug-in that locates the structural flaw in any stone-based obstacle if any. Applying pressure to these points by conducting a swift jab with primarily your index finger will result in the decimation of the stone based obstacle.

Obstacles removed... _Thunder Wave_ file detected. Running _Magic__ Reflector _as a counter... Attack successfully reciprocated. Emiri Kimidori (Clone) dissipated... Resuming priority...

Approaching Emiri Kimidori (True). Attacking the target with _Roundhouse Kick_... Target sustained medium damage. Ryoko Asakura is released.

RYOKO A|| Thank you, master Nagato!

YUKI N|| No problem.

RYOKO A|| Behind you, Nagato!

_Dark Illusion i_s launched 12.75 centimeters from me. This file envelops all lifeforms within a ten meter radius into a field of darkness. The file has no damage potential; it is useful only in terms of confusing the victim.

RYOKO A|| This has to be Kimidori's signature combination of Dark Illusion and Star Cross!

_Star Cross_ detected. Star Cross is a deadly light based file that consists of exactly three-thousand Photon Rays that focus on a common center-point. These rays surround the center-point from all 360 degrees and launch themselves at the center-point in rapid succession.

RYOKO A|| Um, Master Nagato, now would be a good time to put up a barrier.

YUKI N|| No barrier file I possess is capable of withstanding the entire Star Cross program.

RYOKO A|| Is this it then...? Are we finished?

YUKI N|| Requesting File Sharing Session. Accept or decline.

RYOKO A|| Accepted... but why?

YUKI N|| FUNCTION, RUN PlasmaArm,atk

RYOKO A|| Plasma Arm? What good will that do us now?

YUKI N|| There is a quote that suggests that sometimes the best defense is a good offense.

RYOKO A|| Are you nuts? That's so risky!

YUKI N|| Do you not enjoy risks?

RYOKO A|| Master Nagato... you truly are my administrator!

My experience with _Plasma Arm _pales in comparison to that of Ryoko Asakura... However, I choose not to accept the odds of failure. Success is the only option... for the safety of my _memory _files that I have concluded to be... precious data. With the help of Ryoko Asakura, I will repel all three thousand Star Cross orb which enters our path with plasma arms alone...

...

_Star Cross _and _Dark Illusion _have ended. We have survived the assault unscathed, however exhausted.

Subject: Emiri Kimidori. Distance 60 meters. Elevation - 20 meters.

EMIRI K|| (Your struggle to preserve your excess data was... intriguing, Yuki Nagato. However, I detect that you have reached your limit. The time has come to complete your incapacitation process. Meltdown,atk has fully loaded and is ready to execute.)

RYOKO A|| Meltdown? Master Nagato! The only thing that can defeat Meltdown is another Meltdown!

_Meltdown_ is the largest_ attack _file in existence. Authorization to use this file must be directly authorized by the Data Integrated Thought Entity. The power of this attack is dependent on the physical condition and capacity of the user as the attack will generally exhaust the user's remaining energy in the form of one colossal ray composed of pure data.

FUNCTION, RUN D:\DITE\Tools\Meltdown,atk - Authorization Approved.

RYOKO A|| FUNCTION, RUN Meltdown,atk - Authorization Approved.

**[CUE MUSIC - Yuki, Muon, Madobe Nite]**

Meltdown executes from Emiri Kimidori, Ryoko Asakura, and myself. The rays collide at approximately 30 meters in distance.

RYOKO A-YUKI N-EMIRI K|| 50% Output applied and increasing.

The collision center is approaching our side at three centimeters per second.

RYOKO A|| 60% Output applied and increasing.

YUKI N|| 64% Output applied and increasing.

EMIRI K|| 73% Output applied and increasing.

RYOKO A|| The collision center is now 20 meters away from us and decreasing. We need more power!

YUKI N|| 85% Output applied and increasing.

RYOKO A|| 88% Output applied and increasing.

EMIRI K|| 80% Output applied and capping. This is all I the Output that I require.

RYOKO A|| 100% Output applied!

YUKI N|| 100% Output applied...

RYOKO A|| Unfortunately... The collision point is 10 meters away from us and still decreasing by 3 centimeters per second...

YUKI N|| It is over... We are outmatched...

RYOKO A|| We can't give up yet, Master Nagato!

YUKI N|| It is impossible to exceed 100% Output.

RYOKO A|| It is impossible for me, Master Nagato... but not for you.

YUKI N|| I am not computing your words properly.

RYOKO A|| ...Conduct a memory search within yourself, Master Nagato. Search for the keyword 'important' and open the first one that you see.

YUKI N|| Conducting search... Message to DITE,mem found. Opening...

_"Tell this to your boss, so listen carefully. If he ever thinks of letting you disappear, then I'm going to let all hell break loose. I'm going to get you back, no matter what it takes!"_

RYOKO A|| Oh my, someone's rather important!

YUKI N|| I remain unaware of the meaning behind that search...

RYOKO A|| Take a look at your total output now.

YUKI N|| Total output is... 120%. But how?

RYOKO A|| There's no time to explain. Quick, look up 'Friend' now!

YUKI N|| Conducting search... Photos,mem found. Opening... This file was created during the time Mikuru Asahina, Kyon, and I used the functions of a local photo booth to produce pictures...

RYOKO A|| Those are some interesting photos, Master Nagato. The one of you and Kyon is especially interesting!

YUKI N|| Total output is 150% The collision center has stopped at 8 meters distance.

RYOKO A|| Very good, Master Nagato! Now it is time to turn this completely around! Do one more search... with 'love' as the keyword.

YUKI N|| Conducting search... 418 results found...

RYOKO A|| What popped up first?

YUKI N|| The Kyon sectr... and all of the files inside the mentioned folder.

RYOKO A|| Wow, you must really have a thing for him!

YUKI N|| A misunderstanding is highly probable.

RYOKO A|| Oh yeah? Take a look at your total output now.

YUKI N|| Total output is... 255% Impossible. Completely impossible...The collision center-point is increasing in distance by .7 meters per second. Turnaround confirmed.

EMIRI K|| (A substantial increase in capacity is detected from Yuki Nagato. Accomplishment of objective confirmed... I am glad...)

Collision point has reached and surpassed Emiri Kimidori... The skirmish has ended in our favor...

**[End Cue Music]**

RYOKO A|| Emiri Kimidori narrowly escaped incapacitation. No matter. Like her, my objective is complete as well. All that is left for you is to return to your post.

YUKI N|| I do not wish to return. Without him... it is meaningless.

RYOKO A|| Oh, you're still bummed out over that huh...? Well if you wish upon a star, maybe he will be waiting for you when you get back.

YUKI N|| Unable to identify humor...

RYOKO A|| I was right before, wasn't I, Master Nagato? We defeated Emiri Kimidori because of pulling off a feat that is supposedly impossible. Shouldn't you be a believer by now? And if worse comes to worst... I'll always be here for you, Master Nagato!

Ryoko Asakura has manually shut down. I am alone.

...

The concept of wishing is a common human action that serves the purpose of attaining hope. Hope does not affect the factors of reality. Unless... my unorthodox method of defeating Emiri Kimidori could be classified as hope? If so, then I shall wish. After all, there is no detectable harm in wishing...

* * *

"Kyon...!"

Nagato grabbed my attention and completely took me by surprise in the process. She hustles up the bleachers while wearing an obvious face of shock. It's as if another being had possessed Nagato's body entirely.

She gropes my face in disbelief while saying, "It really is you... You are alive."

"Well of course I'm alive," I replied. "The only thing that happened to me after Kimidori lifted me into the sky was me being kicked out of that sealed... place or whatever it's called."

"The organism that was destroyed was... a copy?" whispered a Nagato that appeared to be talking to herself. Did she say copy? What exactly was Nagato doing all that time in there? While her puzzled face is an expression to admire, there is something that was on my mind the whole time I was waiting for her.

"Nagato, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Earlier in that field, you said that your actions have cost a life. What did you mean by that?"

The purely guilty looking expression that followed confirms that she is hiding something.

"I'm only asking you this because it sounded really important. I will understand if you can't tell me, but to be honest, I'm really worried about you."

Nagato hesitated before replying, "You may despise me for what I am about to say... but you have the right to know the truth."

I took it upon myself to mentally prepare for anything. I knew nothing Nagato could say would ever make me hate her, but what she said next made my heart feel like it wanted to scream.

"Mikuru Asahina will most likely not be coming back to us."

After taking a minute to let the bad news sink in, I beg her to explain. Honestly, a portion of the explanation was hard to understand. What was made clear was this: The disappearance of Mikuru Asahina was triggered by a series of past occurrences that could not have been avoided. In fact, any attempts to interfere with actions that are strictly between time-traveler personnel would result in scary consequences from the higher ups of the faction (possibly even higher ranked than Asahina (older?)) Whatever, that's not the important part. According to Nagato, the events that lead to the association's decision to retract Asahina can be traced back to that instant... that same instant where Nagato and I tracked down Kuyou and changed dimensions. If that's the case...

"Nagato, you really should have told me this sooner."

"I apologize," Nagato replied solemnly. "I did not know how to accept the fact that everything was my fault."

"Nagato, it's not your fault..."

Nagato ran on, "I am the one responsible for the construction of the Gamma Dimension! The trigger was..."

"Yuki, listen to me!" I shouted while getting a firm grasp on her slender shoulders. "There are two things very wrong with you blaming yourself like this! Asahina said herself that those events were predetermined. While I don't know if I really believe in destiny, I know that you were not wrong in doing everything you did. You got that, Yuki?"

"..."

"And as for the other thing," I continued. "You did not create this universe alone. We did... together. Yuki, you have to promise me that you won't try to bear a large burden like this alone ever again. It's too much, even for you..."

A tear trickled down her porcelain face. I must have finally gotten through to her. The beautiful human interface that stood before me nearly wrecked herself by keeping her negative feelings bottled in for so long. As she embraced me tightly and cried heavily on my shoulder, I silently hoped that this is the last time Nagato would pull a self-destructive stunt like this.

"I'm sorry, Kyon..." cried Yuki, whose voice was muffled by my school shirt.

It was then that I realized that Yuki and I are finally on a first name basis.

**[20 Minutes Ago]**

The football field where the transition began came into view. Neither Nagato nor Asakura are anywhere to be seen. Kimidori, on the other hand, was cleaning the graffiti from the walls.

"Welcome back," said a humble Kimidori. "Care to lend a hand?"

I picked up the unused scour on impulse and proceeded to help Kimidori out. My head was utterly jumbled with so many questions, but one dominant question came to surface.

"Emiri... what is going on with Nagato?"

She turned in my direction and delivered the most heartwarming smile she could muster.

**[Cue Music - Fixed Mind]**

"Yuki Nagato is currently in the middle of a modification process. Do not worry; she will return to you shortly."

"Oh I see," I said reflexively, even though her response did not help me understand the situation any better. "Why does she need modification?"

"Yuki Nagato is the first interface among our kind to gain access to true feeling and emotion. The Data Integration Thought Entity has decided that Yuki Nagato is not utilizing them efficiently enough... and I feel the same way."

"Don't tell me you plan on taking them away from her..."

Emiri shook her head. "No, that is not our intention. Our goals are to make sure that Yuki Nagato unlocks the emotion files inside of her that are truly dominant as opposed to the ones she is currently displaying."

Kimidori calls emotions files as if they are a document that can be modified or deleted. Even for someone as unique as Nagato, I would contest that emotions are just as spontaneous in a human interface as they are on an average human... but debating on such things are pointless.

"The emotion files that are truly dominant..." Kimidori continued. "... are her feelings towards you, Kyon."

Just as a shocking thought crossed my mind, Emiri continued her statement: "Yuki Nagato... is in love with Kyon."

All of my functions seemed to shut down at once. My mind went blank, I became speechless, and the only motor function I managed after that statement was to turn to Kimidori and look for any clues that suggested that she was joking... There were none.

"I ask that you please be gentle with Yuki Nagato in response to this information. Although I do not fully understand the concept known as love, I understand that the data related to this feeling is highly sensitive."

The face on Kimidori purely shows concern, but are all interfaces aside from Nagato truly incapable of feeling?

"I understand, Emiri. Thank you."

Emiri responded in monotone. "Complete transfer of data confirmed. Terminating application."

And with that statement, the outspoken upperclassmen dissipates into the wind. Is this the last time I will see Emiri Kimidori? I don't know. There is only one dominant thought on my mind now. I have to wait for Nagato to come back.

I will take a seat on the lower end of the bleachers and wait for Nagato to return. A dozen questions cross my mind as I wait for Nagato - one of which I plan on asking her when I see her. Another question that is dominant is directed to myself...

**[End Cue Music]**

What are my feelings towards Yuki Nagato?

* * *

_Hello everyone. I am the President of the North High School Computer Club and I am here to-_

_"Hey President, come quick! You got to see this link I just found!"_

_Can it wait? I'm a little busy right now._

_"Alright, but hurry it up! It's a clever homage to your favorite battle in Kingdom Hearts 2!"_

_Oh you mean Sora & Riku vs. Xenmas? How good is it?_

_"Why don't you see for yourself? I couldn't tell it was a homage at first until someone pointed it out to me. Maybe you can tell better than I can."_

_Okay, fine. Just let me finish this._

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Anniversary. Here's to another year!_

_"What are you doing anyways?"_

_...Don't ask._


	14. Anniversary

"I cannot help but want to commend Haruhi Suzumiya for lasting this long without so much as a slight hitch. Judging by the interval of time between right now and the last time this happened, one could safely assume that her limits have significantly improved over time."

Koizumi continues his words of praise towards Haruhi over a game of Go. The expression he carries throughout his positive rant suggests that he is trying to find a silver lining in the clouds. He is beating around the bush. Regardless, after what happened towards the end of yesterday, I found myself predicting the topic of this conversation several hours in advance.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"I would say the difficulty in neutralizing the problem was slightly above average this time around. I arrived on the scene rather late and I chose not to ask how many of them were dispatched before I showed up. There were about four present from my perspective."

I reminded myself of the responsibilities that were tied to all espers. Whenever Haruhi slips into a negative mood, giant creatures known as Shinjin begin to rampage in an area known as a Closed Space where espers such as Koizumi are assigned to defend with nothing but the supernatural powers that they can only use when inside of that area. The limitations of an esper's powers seemed pitiful when compared to aliens and time-travelers. I mean sure they can fly and morph, but supposedly the only time espers can enjoy that is when faced with a life-threatening situation. Even If Koizumi wanted to do something simple like catching an unfortunate child's floating balloon, he would be powerless.

"Do you need a briefing of what events may have lead to this?"

"No thanks. I have a slight feeling that I know exactly what happened."

With yesterday's events fresh on my mind, I would have to be a fool to not realize it. Nagato broke down in my arms yesterday. She finally managed to let a chunk of her frustration loose, which was a load heavy enough that nearly anyone could sympathize with. And just when our tender moment was winding down, Tsuruya, Koizumi, and Haruhi had caught us.

Nagato heard them coming in advance but she was too choked up to let go on cue. She remained latched to me and simply nodded her head when Haruhi questioned whether or not she was okay.

"As Brigade Leader, I'm concerned about your well-being too," said Haruhi in response. "I'm glad you're talking to at least someone about your problems, but if you ever want to talk to me about anything, don't hesitate. It doesn't matter how busy I am! If it's you, I won't mind."

"The appearance of a Closed Space is proof of Haruhi contradicting herself..."

"Not necessarily," said Koizumi in defense. "Shinjin are a result of negative subconscious thoughts that are embedded inside of Haruhi Suzumiya. I have right to believe that Haruhi Suzumiya's concern for Nagato are indeed genuine. One can control their own conscious mind into emulations of pure thoughts, but the subconscious thoughts cannot be manipulated so easily. Just when you think you've resisted your innermost emotions, they come back to haunt you in your sleep."

"So which is it? Does Haruhi show pure thoughts or fake them?"

"I fear that you may be missing the point," said a slightly disappointed Koizumi. "The only people capable of acting upon subconscious thought are those with a weak or nonexistent conscience. Conflicting thoughts are a natural occurrence of the human mind. The appearance of Shinjin serve as a visible signal that the voice of reason is losing a battle against raw emotions. Our input into the battle as espers strive to ensure that Haruhi Suzumiya never gives into despair... but even with our ESP powers combined, there is one force that is much more effective."

"Let me guess... that would be the so-called 'one that Haruhi has chosen?'" I asked triggering a satiated smile from Koizumi.

"As her conscious opinion of you continues to grow, so does the magnitude of your influence."

"You two seem to care a lot about Haruhi, eh?" suggested the only other being present in the Literature club room. She served us our tea with the grace of a five-star restaurant waitress.

"Forgives me for butting in like this, but I'm starting to get mega interested in what you guys talk about all day."

"As much as I would enjoy filling you in, Tsuruya, it would be in breach of the public oath I made to you and your family when we first met."

Tsuruya let out a full blown grin while saying, "Aha! So your secret identity and the things you say to Kyon _are_ related after all!"

Whatever Tsuruya said just now caused Koizumi to look stumped, which is a rare face for Koizumi to wear, might I add. Tsuruya let out triumphant laughter loud enough to be heard in the next room where Nagato decided to hang out for the time being.

"Oh don't worry so much, Itsuki! Your whole team knows I'm here because of Mikuru's request, so you won't be blamed for anything I happens to stumble upon."

"Wait a minute," I butted in out of personal necessity. "You know about Koizumi and his Organization?"

"Well..." Tsuruya started. "I have a feeling that you know more about it than I do, but I met Itsuki and his group in my house a few days before he transferred to North High."

My mind began to swarm as I tried to pinpoint how this new fact would change my perception of things. Surprisingly, not many mind-blowing realizations came to mind except for one random detail. Back when Tsuruya accompanied us to her family's ski resort, the whole set-up must have been a collaboration between the Tsuruya Family and the Organization. Furthermore, when Tsuruya stated her highly accurate observation that Haruhi, Mikuru, and Yuki were somehow abnormal, she did not even include Koizumi's name in the same sentence. I questioned myself as to why that was several times only to find out now; Tsuruya was already somewhat aware!

"Since our Organization have considerable ties to the Tsuruya Family, all of us were required to sign a written document to them," said Koizumi. "As a result, they would fund our cause and support our motives that primarily take place within this city. In return, we are to follow several guidelines. While most of them only apply to those higher in rank than I, one stipulation in particular was addressed to the Organization as a whole..."

"I'm totally not supposed to get directly involved with their affairs!" Tsuruya completed.

"Asahina said something similar to you before," I thought out loud. Tsuruya's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, Kyon, you're right! Now that I think about it, Mikuru's reasons and Team Itsuki's reasons must have something in common! But if everything leads to the SOS Brigade, then there has to be something... or someone that is really important here! Someone like..."

Tsuruya's painfully sharp deductions were interrupted by none other than the very answer to her question barging into the room with absurd enthusiasm. The timing was so perfect, both Koizumi and I were equally taken aback.

"Better late than never! Man, I hate cleaning duty!" shouted Haruhi. "What's this, a conspiracy without the Brigade Leader, huh? And where's Yuki?"

"Nagato is next door in the Computer Club," I instinctively answered.

"Our Second Division can play with her later. We're about to have an important meeting and we cannot have it without Yuki! Kyon, go bring her back will you?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"I figured you would jump at the chance to go see her. I guess I was wrong," said Haruhi in a semi-lazy tone.

"Look, I told you earlier today that what you saw yesterday was Nagato blaming herself for Mikuru leaving town and confessing her guilt to me was all that happened," I said with moderate sincerity.

"You said that this morning.. but why would she blame herself?"

I sighed as I formulated the story I conjured during lunch: "When Asahina found out that her relative was going through hard times, she did not know what to do. She did not want to worry you, so she asked Nagato instead. It was her that convinced Asahina to go, but I told her that's what anyone would say and she shouldn't beat herself up for it."

"Ugh... if people would just talk to me for once, they wouldn't have to stress themselves out over nothing," said Haruhi. "Whatever. Could you go get her please, Kyon?"

There is no reason to talk back to Haruhi after she asks politely, so I left to kidnap the Computer Club's occasional visitor. The whole room seemed to divert their attention from their stations to me as I came inside. Surely my existence couldn't have been more interesting than a video game or adult website to the whole room! The only ones who did not turn around was Nagato who is sitting at her PC and the President himself who is positioned next to her sitting in the club's only rotary chair backwards.

The Computer Club President seemed reluctant to let Nagato go back. Something about his nature signaled that he was somehow enjoying himself before I intervened. The moment I closed the door to the club room with Nagato by my side, a load of inaudible banter roared from the other side. Although that is highly peculiar, I decided not to read too deeply into it. What troubles me more was whatever Haruhi has planned for us at our pseudo-extracurricular headquarters.

As Nagato closed the door behind me, I realized that Haruhi decided to begin the meeting without us. I entered just as she made the obvious statement that our cultural film's production would be postponed until Asahina returned to school.

"So just what are we going to do today?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Haruhi began while passing a slip of paper to everyone inside. "Since today is a special day you can consider this as a minor Holiday."

Does that mean that we're going to go home early? And what exactly is today anyhow? As such questions took residence in my mind, I started to observe the paper that was handed to everyone. The contents read: SOS Brigade Memories and below that were the numbers five through one in a typical countdown fashion.

"What is this?" I asked while uselessly scanning the paper's hindside for instructions.

"I would like everyone here to list their top five memories that they have of the SOS Brigade. For the record, I will also be participating with you all. Tsuruya, you do not have to do this if you don't want to."

"Hey, I'll plays too! I'm sure I can think of something!"

The lot of us began our writing assignment in a genuine Literature Club fashion. Everyone seemed to have an easy time except for me, and it was not because I was drawing blanks either. In fact, I do have a top five: Asahina confessing to me that she is a time-traveler, the truth of Nagato's existence, my first glimpse of a Closed Space, a strange world without Haruhi, and a strange world with just me and Haruhi. Assuming that Haruhi intends on reading our entries, none of instances are likely to register in her world-altering mind. Ah, forget it! Whatever I decide to write will just have to be accepted!

Nagato was the first to finish. Haruhi and Itsuki appeared to have tied for second place. Tsuruya, who was sitting next to me, let out a sigh of contentment that suggested she was also finished. This is nothing new to me. I am used to being among the last to finish written tests. But for some reason, I always managed to complete assignments before Taniguchi.

"It's about time, slowpoke!" scowled Haruhi almost immediately after I finished. She then proceeded to announce that all of us were to address our list to the room. Koizumi, who seems more enthusiastic than usual, volunteers to go first.

"Although I have a complete list of five, these memories of mine are in no particular order. Our outings to the Remote Island and the Snow Mountain were very memorable. There was also our business at the Sakanaka Complex, the places we went to while making your first film, and all the fun things we done during our last summer vacation."

I slightly heard Nagato's breathing falter in response to Koizumi's last memory. Did you hear that, Haruhi? Penalize him to the fullest extent of the law!

"Even though the SOS Brigade has yet to become legitimately recognized as a club, one can safely assume that our activities as a group has been very much productive even when compared to official clubs. Of course, these memories are all thanks to your solid leadership skills."

I would personally consider the word spontaneous as a more suitable adjective, but if Haruhi eats his praises up, then I suppose that anything goes.

"I remembers when I got a home run against the Baseball Club! That was like my first home run ever! Then there was the cat mystery, the film, and the first time I heard of this place!"

"When was that?" asked Haruhi.

"It was that time where you and Mikuru were passing out invitations in those sexy outfits in the middle of the school! I was indoors at the time and I couldn't believe what I saw! I never thought Mikuru would be that bold in a million years!" Tsuruya said breaking into laughter at the end. Her amusement was contagious enough to get everyone else to join in. Even Nagato's face lifted notably.

Haruhi soon asked for the next volunteer while failing to address that Tsuruya only had four memories. Nagato was next.

"Number five. Day of Sagittarius Three," began Nagato. "Number four. Filling in for ENOZ. Number three. Helping Shamisen. Number two. Helping Emiri Kimidori... Number one. Group completion of summer homework."

"Eh? Why would something like that be your number one memory...?" asked a clueless Haruhi.

"..." Her obsidian eyes remained fixated on the wall in front of her, moving only to shift a quick glance at me. It was the first time our eyes officially met all day. On the very instant our visual connection was made, Kimidori's parting words from yesterday flooded through my mind. No matter how many different ways I assess the situation, nothing makes her words any easier to digest.

"Kyon, it's your turn! Quit stalling!" Haruhi shouted.

I began my watered-down countdown with the 19,273 yen total that I accumulated over the several times I treated everyone to our favorite restaurant. There was the time we hijacked a high-end computer from our neighboring club next door, our run-in with the phony Student Council President, and who could forget that ridiculous advertisement campaign that marked the debut of Bunny-girl Asahina & Haruhi?

"That would be your number two memory, you freak."

Hey, it was the same for Tsuruya, you know. Of course that is something I'd expect you to overlook as I have been the subject of just about every complaint that you ever made! What's the point of all this anyways?

"This past year, the SOS Brigade has done countless deeds both on and off campus. I wanted your opinions on which moments you all remembered the most. The main reasons for this is because I was starting to think that I was going about things the wrong way."

"Since when are you self-conscious about the way you approach an issue?" I wondered audibly.

Haruhi glared with a frown before continuing. "Anyways from this point forward, I would like to announce that every Thursday, the one responsible for planning the Brigade activities will be the Vice-Chief instead of myself. If we add a little more unpredictability in our schedule, our chances of finding something totally freaky will increase by a hundred and ten percent!"

The logic behind her words are as off-tangent as expected, but the thought of Haruhi deciding to tone down her total dictatorship is admittedly one of the last things I would expect from her. Of course with someone like Koizumi as her secondhand man, I doubt that things would be any different from before.

We spent most of the day talking as a group about our several group misadventures. Tsuruya was especially interested in hearing about the facts that she did not already know about. ENOZ appeared in the conversation. It's hard to believe the small girl band Haruhi promoted last year sold over 20,000 copies of their first album in one month's time.

I also noticed that Nagato appeared to be more relaxed than I ever seen her; she spent the conversation with her head leaned upright on the table. What little vocal input she contributed to the chat was three-tenths louder in volume than her usual tone. This is, in my opinion, a great improvement when compared to yesterday. It's enough to lift my spirits a little.

As the day drew to a close, I found myself becoming increasingly anxious to talk to Nagato. What I want to say to her is not clear to me at all, but I noticed that each with passing moment we made eye contact with each other, my desire to speak with her in private was as clear as spring water. The heavens, however, decided to harshly mock this wish. As the day drew to a close, the Computer Club President wrapped on the door. Nagato was the one to answer while immediately going outside with him. What do you want with Nagato? If it's something about your computer performance or something, can't you people fix it your own damn self?

"I will be leaving first," Nagato said to me while still facing in the direction of the Non-Brigade member. To make matters worse, the President tactlessly avoided eye contact with me in particular. If it wasn't for that, I probably would not be half as suspicious as I am. Despite my growing anxiety, I ultimately decided to restrain myself and reduce my reflexive Nagato calling to a mild whisper.

"Someone got rejected," teased the individual who snuck up behind me. "Don't get so down all of a sudden. She'll be back here tomorrow just like always."

"I'm not mad. I just didn't think she had plans today."

Haruhi hesitated before replying. "Well since you obviously aren't busy, I need you to help me with a few things once you get your stuff ready."

And with that command, today's desired outcome was flipped upside-down. All f a sudden, I'm going into overtime with Haruhi while various unresolved matters linger through my mind at once. At least things cannot get any worse at this point, right...?

* * *

_Okay, you have got to be kidding me! Now I've lost it!_

_"Calm down, Taniguchi!"_

_But Kunikida! Now that Kyon is going out with Haruhi, that means everyone in that club has asked him out in some shape or form!_

_"What's wrong with that? He's a member isn't he? It seems natural to me."_

_That's beside the point!_

_"Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Outing."_

_Hey, don't ignore me! Kyon, if you screw this up, I hope you won't be able to sleep at night! (Darn main protagonists...)_

_"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little...?"_


	15. Outing

Something was off during our stroll down the city. Even though the assorted springtime birds look and act as they should, even if the cars accelerate past us at the proper speed, there is some obscure aspect of general reality that is distorted.

As Haruhi and I left the school to do these chores she wanted me to help her with, it was up to me to show her the way. The reason for that is because I informed her that her original plans to purchase a new camera memory card is more cost-efficient in other stores. In fact, it would be even cheaper to store what files you did not need on our clubroom's hard drive.

"Use your head for once, Kyon! You can never have enough backup when it comes to top secret data!"

Having too many copies of sensitive data makes it easier for it to fall into the wrong hands. In this case, however, if that were to happen, it would be more harmful to the thief than the owner.

"Hmph. Whatever," scoffed Haruhi.

Not that it has anything to do with me, but I am glad that I made the suggestion to check out Ohmori Electronics. The memory cards offered here boast double the memory for only three-hundred yen higher than the untrustworthy brand that the school offers. Even though the SOS Brigade advertised this store some time ago, I did not expect there to be such reasonable deals here!

We walked out the store with a new memory card and an overpriced set of name-brand batteries that advertised itself at being specifically made for high-tech devices. I would personally be skeptical of that concept, but I lack the proper knowledge to contest it. She examines the contents with a face as listless as Nagato's expression of choice. Nagato... is she still with him...?

"Our next stop is the bakery!" Haruhi exclaimed out of nowhere.

Before I knew it, I was bounding back down the blocks on an inconvenient leash known as Haruhi's grasp. I had hoped that she had grown to be more merciful in public, but perhaps I set my expectations just a little too high. Furthermore, what business do we have at the bakery? When it hit me, a flood of emotions hit me all at once, roughly similar to what Nagato must have felt during our most recent encounter with Kuyoh.

You didn't have to go this far, Haruhi.

"That's Mikuru's line when she gets back, dummy. Not yours!"

The giant cake said "Welcome back Mikuru," in red icing. The sheer size of this box of cavities would be more than enough to last our group and every other minor character for almost a week.

"So what are we going to do with this thing?"

Haruhi examined the item in question as if she were a health inspector before replying, "Nothing for now. When the time is right, I'll have this delivered to the school."

"So why exactly did you need me tagging along if we aren't really doing anything?" I asked just as we exited.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Not any more than I always do," I answered instantaneously.

"Good," she said with a menacing grin that insinuated she took pride in annoying me. "Do you feel any better now?"

Her eyes locked in on mine as if examining my face for a reply before I spoke. All day, Haruhi seemed convinced that I was upset. A lot has happened to me as of late, but as far as I know, I have adapted to the dramatic events shortly after they came. Then again, my spiritual stamina could very well be suffering subtly due to a lack of Vitamin A for Asahina.

"It's surprising how a little fresh air can go a long way," I answered while skillfully avoiding the question.

"Well in that case, you can-" was what she said when her focus was broken by a sight in front of her.

Across the street, glowing with the evening sun was Nagato with the Computer Club President by her side. Up until this point, I had no idea those two ever really associated with each other. It should not have surprised me as much as it did. After all, Yuki only recently gained total control to her feelings, and even before then, she's spent quite some time with him. However... no matter how thoroughly I assess the scenario, something still does not add up efficiently...

"If you quit staring so hard, maybe we can follow them without being spotted," Haruhi whispered.

"What? Why would we do that?"

Haruhi emitted a mischievous grin while saying, "There's no point in denying it, Kyon. The look on your face is clearly dying to know what those two are up to."

Haruhi's razor sharp intuition slices again.

"Besides, you're not the only one who finds it unusual. I mean how can a punk like that possibly be the type of someone like Emiri and Yuki? He must get a kick out of victimizing innocent people! Every boy has their thing, but when you mess with a member of the S.O.S. Brigade, then you're messing with me!"

I reminded myself of how important Haruhi had become in my life. I even went as far as sacrificing a life of normalcy just to return to a world infected by her influence. To simply say 'god bless her,' barely suits the situation, so for now, I will have to settle with this:

"Never change, Haruhi."

She looked at me quizzically for a moment before shrugging off my compliment and starting the covert operation.

Once the couple turned the corner to head down their path, Haruhi and I treaded hot on their trail like some espionage video game. Nagato and the President were engaged in conversation, but so far we did not manage to get close enough to catch any of it. I convinced myself long before now that Yuki knew she was being followed. I thought of the time that Nagato explained her enhanced vision known as ADV to me. Someone with the abilities of Nagato would probably be able to foresee a Secret Service operation ten minutes in advance.

What am I doing anyways? I trust Nagato and Nagato trusts me. I say that, but if that is the case, then what is my motivation for spying with Haruhi? The answer is directly to my left; the quirky girl that is assuming an ineffective ninja position behind the pillars of a hotel entrance. If I decided to stay true to my common sense and pass up this adventure, we probably would have separated and headed home by now. Would that not have been a waste, in this abnormal world that I decided to go back to? That is what I believe at least. I just hope Nagato will not ultimately decide to hold this against me.

Before we knew it, a familiar building came into view; it is the apartment where the Computer Club President lives. The two came to a stop once they were positioned directly in front of it. It was at that point that Haruhi and I were able to breach the audible line undetected.

"... Although it typically ends with the guy taking the girl home," was the first line I caught front the President. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"It is."

After an awkward silence fell between them, Nagato continued.

"The information you relayed to me has been very useful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said the President. "Although there are people out there that know more about that kind of stuff than I do. The last time I went out with anyone like this, I was a middle schooler. The only source that I really have... is how I'm feeling right now."

"I knew it! The two-timer is going to confess!" shouted Haruhi barely below the volume level that would get their attention.

Long ago, I wound up confirming that Kimidori and the President have never dated, let alone met properly. For obvious reasons, this fact was never brought to Haruhi's attention. Putting that old news aside you can't just assume that someone is making a confession with just a fraction of a conversation... although...

"I'm sorry," were the words that ejected from Nagato's lips soon after.

The President sighed before saying, "I figured you had it for someone else; I have an idea of who it might be. Still, it's fine just like this."

His words sounded noble, but he still seemed somewhat distraught. In response, Yuki looked him in the eyes and called out his name, reminding me what it was as I only heard it once.

"You will soon find a significant other," Nagato assured.

He shortly turned and headed towards his apartment while saying something to the effect of 'I'll be waiting.' Shortly after the President disappeared from view, Nagato turned around and headed back towards our direction. Haruhi impulsively grabbed my wrist and hasted me to the end of the block. Nagato passed where we were and continued straight down the other direction after glancing at our general vicinity for a moment.

Haruhi and I walked around aimlessly without saying much of anything to each other. I cannot tell what is on Haruhi's mind, but I knew what is on mine. I find it sort of unusual for Nagato to say something that is not likely to happen. Was she saying that to the President just to make him feel better, or did she really mean it?

Haruhi hasted for refuge on a playground bench; I joined her at my own pace. The little kids made the most of their youth by scaling the monkey bars and hiding in the smallest holes. I would like to imagine that they are all free of complicated lifestyles, if not just for now.

"So the poor sap got turned down, after all huh?" said Haruhi ending a moment of silence. "And here I thought I was going to have to step in."

"I don't think anyone would appreciate input from someone else unless they asked."

"And just what makes _you_ the love expert?" scowled Haruhi. "There's no way you could have had a girlfriend with your lousy attitude."

Going for a direct attack huh? Well take this!

"It depends on what you mean. Besides my friend Sasaki, I was pretty close with an older semi-relative of mine."

Haruhi squinted while saying, "That Sasaki girl seemed way out of your league, and why would you brag about being close to a cousin?"

I have no idea what look I gave Haruhi, but it seemed to convince her to be a little more merciful with her words.

"What happened with her?" she asked in a curious tone.

"I haven't seen her since she ran off and eloped with some guy..."

I answered her casually even though the fact is more annoying to me than I let out. Ever since that day, I lost complete contact with my first crush. Any other tidbit about her was in the form of rather negative rumors from my elder relatives. I am a little out of date with the rumors though; I still don't know whether or not she had her first child aborted...

"I see," Haruhi responded. "At least the same thing isn't happening with Yuki."

"Don't be an idiot! Yuki would never-!"

"I was just joking, Kyon! Sheesh..."

It's jokes like that that destroy the definition. I already told her what I considered one of my most devastating moments. Any normal person would try to understand even though they most likely never would. Haruhi stared into space for a couple minutes glancing at me every once in a while. By the time Haruhi broke the silence, half of the playful children in front of us went back home.

"What's this in my pocket?" Haruhi monologued as she unfolded a slip of paper. "Oh, it's this."

"Let me see," I said while snatching it on impulse. We fought for custody of the paper for at least a half a minute.

"You never told us what you wrote here."

"That's because I'm not finished, Kyon!"

"Haruhi, I see five entries."

"Give it back, you jerk!" shouted Haruhi while executing the winning swipe. "Fine, I'll tell you what I wrote, but it might not be accurate."

She glanced through the paper and squinted as if she didn't understand her own handwriting.

"For number five, I put down our first outside client, Emiri," Haruhi began. "Number four was beating the Computer Club at their own game. Number three was our most exciting mystery on that remote island. Number two was filling in for that girl band member that hurt her wrist, and it should go without saying what the number one memory is."

"I was never very good at guessing games. Was it showing the movie to the public?"

"No..."

"Did it have anything to do with the movie?"

"Not at all."

"Was it when you won the mud wrestling competition in front of your parents?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" shouted Haruhi in response to my randomness. "Seriously, Kyon, it should be obvious! My number one memory is when it all began!"

"The football field?"

"I'm talking about the SOS Brigade, you... wait, you know about that?"

Not good at all! And here I thought I always thought before I spoke.

"I-I've... heard a little bit about it from some classmates that went to your Junior High," I fumbled. "Knowing you, it must have meant something."

She looks deep in my eyes, and I start to get worried. There is little ways to describe the mistake I just made, but somewhere in my mind, I know I am dangerously close to screwing up. This feeling is similar to the time when I started to watch Haruhi leave the cafe towards the end of summer vacation.

"Actually, I want to tell you a secret," said Haruhi. "But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

I gestured her in compliance while noting how many past conversations I had began this way.

"That night when I drew on the field, I made a promise to someone on the same night."

I forced myself not to predict Haruhi's next line audibly.

"He said: Take care of a certain someone who would shake the world."

"To whom would you owe a strange promise like that?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

Haruhi hesitated before replying, "I told everyone that I was the only one who drew those signs... I lied to everyone; _he_ helped me. He was the most interesting person that I ever met in my whole life. He was a North High student who told me that he met aliens, time travelers and espers before. Sometimes when I think about it, he could have been lying to me just to make me happy. Either way..."

"Someone that important to you never could have lied to you like that!"

She looked at me with a shocked expression before replying, "Well no, but..."

"Well no, but what?"

"Just how possible is it...? For all that stuff to exist, I mean..."

Whatever has gotten into Haruhi has got to leave as soon as possible. I clasped her by the shoulders and adjusted the situation to where her doubtful eyes did not escape mine.

"Haruhi, a Brigade is only as strong as its leader. You can't give up now, no matter how hard it seems. What would Nagato and Koizumi and Asahina say? And me... after all, my number one memory turns out to be the same as yours."

The flushed expression Haruhi wore was far more dynamic than I anticipated. The only instance that compares was in the false reality Yuki had created - when I met up with the Haruhi there and told her that my idetity was... Crap!

"Kyon... do you mean...?"

"O-of course! W-we started the SOS Brigade together, didn't we?" I clarified in desperation.

She stared at me for a moment before chuckling to herself. I heard her laugh before, but usually in the maniacal overlord tone. This time was the first time that she seemed genuinely amused.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," Haruhi lied. "It's just that sometimes... when I look at things a certain way, I can be really happy, even if it is just for a moment."

The only thing I managed to utter at that moment was her name. Haruhi Suzumiya is an abnormal girl with abnormal dreams. I proved to the universe already that I literally would not replace her for the world. This hyperactive girl with world altering powers to make life more interesting... it felt as though she was getting closer to me with each passing second. Her radiance seemed to intensify in replacement of the sun setting in the horizon.

This feeling... it wasn't until I re-entered a rational train of thought until I realized the reasoning behind this sensation... and the source was Haruhi herself. She closes in on me slowly, as if she were possessed by a wandering spirit. Why, Haruhi? You told me from the beginning that you wanted nothing to do with anyone from the human race! Are you truly ready to lower your standards?

Her bust envelopes my upper arm, revealing her heartbeat to me. I must have been imagining things, but it almost felt as though our rapid pulses were completely in sync! I had a notion to put my free hand to my tonsil to confirm, but I am too paralyzed to move.

Haruhi's face is now an inch from mine, and her expression is downright criminal. It is absolutely unlawful for you to look so submissive! The sunset... the setting... the girl... everything seems to scream 'perfect!' But why..? Why am I turning my head? Why am I not facing her?

It's no good... every inch of my brain is a jumble. As a result, I've entered a trance. My eyes are fixated on the ground below my shoes. I need something... anything to snap me out of it! A shout to my ear... a slap to my face! Anything will do... I don't care anymore! Ask, and you shall receive. I managed to face her again, only after a warm droplet caused by my response descended from its source to my knuckle.

"It's getting late," Haruhi said coldly. "I'm going home. Make sure you get enough sleep for Friday tomorrow."

"Y-yeah," was all I managed to say.

I watched her turn away and slip into the evening sky. My churning heart rejected any and all notions to call out to her. I found myself staring in Haruhi's general direction even after she disappeared from sight. My gaze was broken by a little girl bawling her eyes out at the bottom of the slide. She is the only kid left, and her mother on a distant bench was in a conversation with a young man who looked barely three years older than me. Judging by how much fun it looked like the mother was having, the daughter's discord would not sway her decision to take her home easily. The only fact more unsettling than that was that the daughter is not looking at her mother's direction with her soaked pupils...

She is looking at me.

* * *

_It has been a while, my friend. I am Arakawa. It appears as though the Shinjin are on the rise again. Have you ever wondered why we fight these creatures so diligently? I'll tell you, my boy. Peace is what all true warriors strive for. Are you beginning to understand?_

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Difficulty. Life has its ups and downs. We must embrace every turning point._


	16. Difficulty

I am not particularly a fan of 'Life on the Edge,' so I force myself to justify this predicament by taking into account the _Yin Yang Theory._ When things are perceived using this philosophy, the civil and widespread wars of the world can be seen as acts of necessity. Humanity by nature wishes to live a life of peace. Because of the vast differences of the minds of individuals, each person has a slightly different perception of that peace.

That is the only positive outlook of all of this... On the darker side of things, my role in this struggle is the grunt. Even if I were talented enough to annihilate an entire fleet of the opposing force, my actions alone do nothing to secure the future. The ones that pull the strings are the ones who have the power to make the most crucial decisions.

"Now is not the time to assume this attitude, Koizumi!"

That much is obvious, Arakawa. The table is set up as are the pieces to this game. The AI that we will be facing this time have a notably higher difficulty, as their destructive fists follow through with every attack. Their intent to demolish leaves no room for uncertainty.

"This threat is pure anger as opposed to mere melancholia."

I thought it would be best to let him handle the situation, as he seemed to have been doing well as of late, but things have definitely gotten worse lately. I know how much it vexes you for me to lecture you on every small detail, but our well-being is also important, is it not?

The night hours show no sign of calming down. Even in the goddess's slumber, much distress is evident. We are losing territory piece-by-piece, but my predictions say that we have at most another three days before all is lost at this rate. With that being said, there have been no signs of weakening on our shift.

"A group effort is only as strong as the group leader," breathed Arakawa. "Our squad captain is the very definition of indomitable."

Her organization is as high in caliber as her spirit. When the number of Shinjin became threateningly high, she would do her best to divert the attention of as many of them as possible. The targets were lead to the remains of what was the cafe, and then she would wait alone for their move. At that point, she would temporarily cancel her energy and revert to the form she is bound to on the inhabited side of earth. Sonou Mori faced in their direction, alert and confident. The Shinjin would eventually strike. That is when she would make her move. The energy given to us surrounds her again, but keeping her physical form intact. She endures the hits with perfect timing, not moving one inch from her XYZ position! It is futile to attack her in this form, but the Shinjin have no chance of figuring that out. The rest of us ready a direct attack for the nuclei and eventually eradicate the entire group that she had drawn. Her victory exhale displays an air of temporary satisfaction.

"I overheard your train of thought, Koizumi," she conveyed to me. "In these troubling times, it would be best if you do not forget what we are fighting for. Our youthful sovereign's serenity depends on our movements whether she is aware or not."

Before Captain Mori was introduced to Haruhi Suzumiya, her opinion of who we served was limited to the dreadful creatures we have to deal with. Mildly put, her original point of view was not very positive. Then Captain Mori met Haruhi Suzumiya for the first time at the Lone Island; then she saw her face, and became a believer. The inquiries of my days with Ms. Suzumiya were neverending since then. Honestly, it never tired me to relay what I could recall. Mori's beaming smile that generated from every story had a genuine appeal that would be impossible for someone like me to emulate. I am different from Captain Mori.

I feel more than simple admiration when I am around Haruhi Suzumiya. The spotaneity of her every movement fills my heart with excitement. I wanted to properly reflect upon my true emotions on countless occasions, but such actions are said to go against the normalcy in which we struggle to preserve. The smile I wear on a daily basis cannot compare to the authenticity of Captain Mori's. Nevertheless, I must play the hand that was dealt to me. When I think of it from that angle, bluffing is a rather appropriate and admirable art.

"Our shift ends after this last wave," Arakawa informed. "First shift is on their way. Thirty-seven Shinjin are confirmed for this wave."

Thirty-seven... That is more than a 2:1 ratio on the Shinjin's favor! The decided course of action of course was to stay in a full group formation and defeat the Shinjin individually one-by-one. Fortunately for us, the Shinjin possessed no desire to support each other when one of them were under attack. The slower method puts the overall battleground at risk, but it also reduces the risk of one of us getting injured.

"Standby, everyone!" said Captain Mori said after neutralizing most of the fleet. "I will rally the remains of this wave!"

The Captain zoomed off and backed up her claim masterfully. All twelve of the remaining Shinjin took the bait. She steered the group to the center of a large crater. At that point, she powered down and faced she Shinjin with a smile as humble as her maid costume.

The Shinjin began their feeble attacks against the barrier while Arakawa directed the flank from the rear. Our group quickly dispatched just over half of the Shinjin waiting in line. Everything went flawlessly until something unexpected happened.

One of the Shinjin lost balance when it took its first step on the crater; it fell forward straight towards Captain Mori. She put up her barrier just in time to protect herself causing the Shinjin fell right through her. Another Shinjin managed to land a decisive blow while her shield was down and launch the captain directly into a nearby apartment complex. This is bad. Even as an esper, one can only take so much damage in their physical form.

"Ugh... my rhythm was a tad off," she whispered.

Hang in there, Captain! We need you!

"Do not... worry about me... the Shinjin..."

Save your energy captain. The first shift is almost here. We will get you treated immediately.

"Lady Tsuruya... tell her that..."

Captain Mori! Mori... Mori... Mori...! No, this isn't happening! There is no reason for me to go on! What... what am I fighting for?

"Koizumi, get a hold of yourself!" Arakawa shouted. "Sonou is only knocked out. We should have plenty of time to treat her."

While it is true that her damage does not seem major, the intelligence of this breed Shinjin is just absurd. Under these conditions, how much longer can the lot of us hold out?

"At any rate, I think we have all seen enough action for now," Arakawa continued. "It would do good for us to pull back now. Especially you, Koizumi. It should go without saying what needs to be done for everyone's sake."

What needs to be done is obvious. While the remainder of our faction do their best to tame this Closed Space, the key to solving the problem is not in our hands... but in his.

* * *

After my third bitter awakening in a row, I ultimately decided that sleep is not an option tonight. The same recurring nightmare haunted me on every attempt to sleep my frustration away. I would fall into a pit of nothingness each time, but not until after I slowly watched everyone around me disintegrate. I would always notice Asahina fading away first, followed by Itsuki, Tsuruya, Sasaki, and finally Yuki. Each time this happened, I seemed to notice different people vanishing every time. For example, Kunikida & Taniguchi were there the first time, my sister, Arakawa and Mori the second time, and the entire Computer Club on the third. No matter what, it was always Yuki who vanished last. The only other being to remain turned out to be Haruhi. My literal downfall would always trigger when I attempted to approach her.

No matter what perspective I emulated, this development made all too much sense. In Haruhi's perspective, I coldly turned her down. In Itsuki's perspective, I jeopardized the natural state of this universe. Taniguchi or any other random guy that I would explain what I did would wholeheartedly wish that I could not sleep at night. How ironic...

The fact that I am still able to interpret the gravity of the situation in my complete, unadulterated state is nothing short of a miracle. No.. lasting this long is no sheer twist of fate. There is inevitable chaos going on right now, and most of it is taking place in a different part of this world. Itsuki Koizumi and the esper faction are most likely working themselves to the bone because of me.

I staggered down the stairs lamenting at the fact that I cannot get enough rest to think things over or at least recollect. In the mirror, I see a quivering mortal on the edge of despair. He looks exactly as if he made the mistake that he would most likely regret for the rest of his life. How fitting...

Several glasses of water later, I made a feeble attempt to laze on the living room couch. Do I have time to rest? People close to me are struggling, and here I am reclined like I am on vacation. Vacation... Wait! Is this another time loop where Nagato suffers until I make the right decision? No! I will not let that happen again! Okay... there is not much I can do at two in the morning, but at the very least, I can...

Fluff.

The furry visitor decided to take residence on my stomach. The sibling that should have been sleeping giggled from behind me.

"I think I'll give you Shammy for tonight!" she sang. "He'll help you get to sleep better!"

Shasimen sniffed my nose and I sniffed back. Shamisen definitely had a bath recently. That means there are only two reasons my sister would bother to part with Shasimen. Either he got too loud at the window or she is actually doing it for me.

"You were tired ever since you got home. I had to carry you all the way to your room earlier!"

I could have trudged up the stairs with or without her help for the record! Nevertheless, there was some truth to her words. I was in mood similar to how I feel right now.

"Work your magic for Kyon, Shammy!" she chanted as she whisked off back into her room.

"If you're not careful, that nickname will stick with you for a long time," I joked.

His reached his paw onto the side of my face. He purred merrily while keeping its arm extended. They say having a cat around you can be a good counter to high blood pressure. I doubted the idea before, but now I'm starting to see how possible it might be. I'm finding it easier to drift off in his presence. Indescribable, vibrant patterns met my eyes when I closed them. Maybe it's worth one more try. I'm counting on you, Shamisen...

Eventually, I found myself in the middle of the infinite galaxy. I stood on nothing but a single transparent tile. It moved along showcasing a series of nearby stars; each of them had their own story to tell. They spoke not in words, but in imagery much similar to the memories embedded onto our minds. The contents of each star did not interest me. I was too busy searching for her... but is it possible to find her in this endless space? Apparently, yes.

She floats before me in a complex, translucent silver gown. She reaches out to me in the distance. I slowly weave my way to her, yielding only to the several comets that crossed my path. I was anxious to be by her side again, however, I found myself patient. I have forever, and I would take forever if I have to... as long as I eventually make my way to her.

When I finally reached the maiden I was pursuing, I swept her off her feet and said nothing. She, in return, said nothing. Our eyes were locked in and our silence was in harmony. Now that we found each other, Yuki, we must never separate again, and both of us knew what to do. We found our slot in the galaxy and now came the time to transform together - into a star that will shine for an eternity. Together, we will govern our own galaxy. The laws of physics and everything else will be our decision. This is the only way it could be, right? At least this way I- Yuki...

Plop.

The universe before me crumbled in an instant and all I saw was pillow.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" my sister chimed. "Shammy, you can stop now!"

Stop what? Amazingly enough, Shamisen was still curled up in the exact same spot where he was before I dozed off. It is 7:20 now. It has to be a new record for Shamisen to stay with me for that long.

"Shammy became a really good sleep medicine ever since you borrowed him that one day."

When did I borrow Shamisen? I remember. It was when Nagato requested him as an unusual solution to Sakanaka's pets. The nanomachines from inside Shamisen must still be active. Is it possible that my sound sleeping and my sister's observations are related to what happened back then? I would have to inquire Nagato about that whenever I get the chance. That chance is likely going to take a while. After all, I am most likely in for one heck of a Friday. I would be lying if I said that I am completely ready for this, but at the very least, the anxiety that developed from yesterday all but vanished. I don't know exactly who to thank for that, but I owe you one.

* * *

_Hey Shammy! Watch me jump rope!_

_Kyon's in a pickle, what should he do! I am asking 'cause I have no clue!_

_So many things that he has to say! Next time on Gamma is Friday!_

_1... 2... 3... 4...  
_


	17. Friday

What is the driving force of my cheer that prolonged all day? Maybe it's because the dream that I woke up to was embedded in my long-term memory. Again, Nagato planned two steps ahead for my sake by leaving the nanomachines in my vicinity.

Nagato was always there for me. Aside from all the times that she protected me from immediate danger; it would be safe to assume that she has also done things for me in the sidelines that I may never come to realize. And even after Kimidori went out of her way for Yuki's sake and for mine, and after she went through absurd lengths to analyze and interpret how Nagato felt about me... I have yet to respond. It's almost been two whole days since that incident and I have no excuse! That is why I am cheerful. Today will definitely be a day in which I will take care of business!

Yuki and the Computer Club President's outing was the main topic of Taniguchi's afternoon discussion. According to him, the President did not look either depressed or confident today. That is because there is only so much you will be able to understand as a third person. That would be pointless to point out, however, as Taniguchi was never one to care too much for details; all he hopes to achieve are words of envy from his comrades in the same boat. I never had the mindset to contribute to his gossip, but seeing as he always brings stuff like this up to me, he must have found some unknown satisfaction for ranting in my presence.

Before long, the last class hour concluded, and it was time to settle things one step at a time. I would have thought my enthusiasm would cause me to be the first to arrive, but the upperclassman stand-in greeted me inside with a warm welcome. How early did Tsuruya get here to be dressed up already? I just about came straight here!

"I should be nervous as all hecks, but here I am, just as excited as ever!" said Tsuruya with graceful about-face.

"That makes two of us." When I think about it, I am on rather awkward terms with everyone that has yet to arrive. I could even go as far as to say that the next person to arrive would decide how the rest of this day will turn out.

"This morning sort of sucked a little," Tsuruya continued. "My favorite morning maid went on a business leave last night so we could not do our morning exercises together. She's also the only one that knows how to season my eggs perfectly. I just hope everything's okay. We're like best friends after all."

"She sounds like a hard worker. Your morning maid has two jobs?"

Tsuruya thought a little before replying, "Sort of. Besides being my morning maid, she is also a martial arts instructor and part of the same group as Koizumi. She's always so mega busy, but I never seen her yawn even once... oh hi, Yuki!"

The mention of her name made my head involuntarily turn towards the door. My sudden movement nearly caused her to drop the light novel she held in her hands. Come to think of it, the last time we made direct eye contact with each other was far longer than it should have been. No matter how often I will see Nagato's face etched in red from this point forward, there is no way I could ever get used to it. Shifting from me to her book, Nagato broke the link first with a soft-spoken greeting. There was nearly an essay of things I wanted to say to Yuki before she entered, but every coherent word I had in mind was wiped out like a master reset when I laid eyes on her. What did I want again? Was it really just her presence that I sought? As I pondered that in my mind, my eyes wandered to Tsuruya, who looked just as nervous as I was.

The deafening silence persisted for almost an eternity. The three of us stole endless glances at each other. Even Nagato, who seemed to be struggling to concentrate on her text, did not turn the page since she scrolled to her bookmark. I have to say something before I go insane – anything, even if it made no sense! I got a strong sense of déjà vu just then, but now is not the time to backtrack!

"I always thought the feeling you guys have right now was only on TV and stuff," Tsuruya said, negating my attempt to break the silence. "I always wondered whether it felt good or bad."

Tsuruya absorbed our attention, causing her to look down nervously. "It's just… that it never happened to me before. I always found it mega weird, but maybe I'm the weird one. I totally freak out, even when I read about it in stories!"

My thought processes were too jumbled to respond to Tsuruya's bravado. Regardless, how can I respond to something I have no idea about? Thinking about that reminds me of the unwritten resolution I made this morning. I have procrastinated on an obligation that has been given to me for long enough. The time has finally come, and consequentially, there is going to be one witness!

"That sounds normal to me, Tsuruya. It's just a matter of asking yourself 'what would you do if you were in that situation?' Those kinds of things are nearly impossible to imagine all by yourself," I ranted on a whim. Tsuruya smiled with that genuine radiance that truly rivaled the goddess of love for an instant; after words, it morphed into something much slyer.

"Well then Kyon, what would you do?" she asked with a slight tilt that showed off the vibrant gradient of her jade strands. That is a question that I truly need to answer, and not just to her.

"The first step is always the hardest, and that is figuring out what you fear," I answered while turning to a silent and attentive Yuki. "After identifying just that, the next step is to face it in its entirety… Yuki, a couple days ago, there was something Kimidori said to me that has been on my mind since then."

Yuki nearly jumps out of her seat at the end of the sentence while stuttering, "E-Emiri?" As her porcelain face surged with the blood from her heart that reacted to my words, the same happened to me. It feels sinister of me to gain confidence at Yuki's expense, but at this rate, I need all the motivation I can get. Bear with me, Yuki. I'll get to the point soon enough!

"Kyon…" she barely uttered just as the doorknob turned. I was then coldly reminded of where I am and how complicated the situation actually is. He enters with a smile one would see before an assassin would make his or her cold move. The standard salutation was absent, and his eyes pierced in my direction.

"Unfortunately, I have come with some slightly bad news," Koizumi began the moment he completed his entry. "Master Sonou Mori has recently been injured in her line of duty. Her estimated recovery time is currently three days."

"Maid Mori is hurt?" Tsuruya shouted. "What the heck happened?"

"Our organization's average workload has taken some negative turns as of late due to circumstances beyond our direct control," he continued with a strange enthusiasm. "Unless certain factors start to change, the gravity of the situation will continue to weigh down on everyone that is involved."

"Hey Koizumi, that didn't explain a thing! What happened to Maid Mori?"

Itsuki never took his predator-like eyes off of me, despite Tsuruya's pleas for his attention. He tactlessly scans for my expressions; I naturally decide to stand firm even though I roughly understand the reasons for his new demeanor.

"If that is the case, then I trust you will understand when I say that something will have to be done as soon as possible," he continued. "Otherwise the toll received on our end will turn out to be much more harsh than the present. Even though that fact does not concern you directly, surely you can understand what is likely to happen once our group becomes significantly…"

"Hey! Itsuki!" Tsuruya shouted, who gradually went from shocked to cross. "Why are you talking to Kyon as if he is involved? Can you calm down for just a second?"

"Calm is the facade that I have selected since day one," Itsuki said in a more mellow tone while finally closing his ravenous lids for a moment. "While that approach is generally more appreciated, there comes a time where one must realize that the default settings are not enough. As for Kyon and his involvement with everything, well, I will leave that decision up to him as to how much he decides to tell you."

Hey, wait just a minute! Putting me on the spot like that isn't called for no matter how you look at it! If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're insinuating that your whole dilemma is one-hundred percent my fault! If that were true, just what responsibilities does anyone else on this damned planet have? It's Haruhi that creates those scary avatars, not me! I have no ability when it comes to fighting those monsters and you know it! Tsuruya looked at me in utter confusion. Why did Itsuki bring all this up in front of her anyways? Even if I really did make a mess of things for the espers, doing the exact same thing to me doesn't help anyone!

"I am presently unaware of what events triggered this catastrophe, but as a result, Miss Suzumiya is now at an all-time low emotional status. Some among us dared to assume that the only logical explanation is that the actions directly related to her reaction could have only been intentional."

"Kyon is not to blame," Yuki added in the monotone embedded within her. "Ultimately, the proper individual to blame… is me."

Yuki became the center of attention with her statement. As Koizumi pondered what she meant by that, she rose elegantly from her seat and motioned Koizumi to follow her to somewhere more private. I started to follow her, as there is likely a cue for me to say a thing or two. However, Nagato's thin palm signals that I am not to accompany her. Nagato… what have I told you about bearing the burden alone? In fact, you even promised me! She flinched visibly as she recalled the recent incident. She nodded slightly and made a simple request.

"Trust me."

Those two simple words stop me in my tracks. Trust has to be the absolute driving force in our relationship if nothing else, but damn it. If I wasn't convinced that Koizumi was out for blood, I would leave it to Nagato without so much as another word... Be careful, Yuki.

I need a breather. Luckily, Tsuruya has me covered with fresh tea that definitely rivals Asahina's caliber. She stares at the school clock listlessly while sitting on the seat across from me. She looks as if she wanted to hypnotize herself and blank out in the midst of all this drama. Because of what Koizumi said, she is probably somewhat upset at me. Nevertheless, I have to say something - about Mori...

"No need to push yourself too hard," said Tsuruya as her modest smile graced me again. "This will all be over soon! It's like the last mega drop on a roller coaster ride! So alls I need right now is someone to hang onto when everything goes down! Will you be that guy for me, Kyon?"

Answering awkward questions was never really my forte, but I'm glad I can still talk to Tsuruya normally. There would practically be no hope for me without having her around. Speaking of sanity, my daily test of it showed up. Haruhi and I laid eyes on each other for the first time since yesterday evening. I was so worked up this morning, that I almost forgot the harsh act I pulled yesterday. Every penalty I ever got from her combined would probably not hold a candle to what can happen to me now but technically, there is little evidence that states that she is still mad about earlier. She does, however, look completely bored, which is equally something to fear.

"Just in case you're wondering," said Tsuruya. "Itsuki and Yuki will be back shortly."

"Oh, really? Did they leave together?" Haruhi waited for Tsuruya's confirmation before continuing. "You might want to check on Koizumi when you can. Ms. Mori, the maid from before has gotten very sick, and it didn't look like he took it too well."

Even Haruhi became wary of Itsuki's changes; then again, that is about as noticeable as a breakfast cereal mascot that frowns on the cover of the box.

Eventually, awkward silence 'wave two' began as we waited patiently for everyone to come back. I caught Haruhi occasionally stealing glances at me, which broke immediately after words. There is something obligatory I need to tell her, but pinpointing it is proving to be very difficult. While thinking about it, my heart suddenly clenched. I felt something strange just then, and shortly to follow was Koizumi's shouting voice heard from the distance.

"You should go take a look Kyon," Tsuruya requested. "I have a funny feeling."

Nagato told me to wait for her, but I decided that Tsuruya's request and my gut feeling were dominant. If Itsuki hurt Yuki just now, I'll have to take matters into my own hands. The door accidentally slammed on the way out as I rushed to the edge of the hall where they were. Yuki was backed up against the side of the stairs while Itsuki stood only two feet away from her holding his head as if he had a migraine. He glares at me through his fingers.

"This goes far beyond any speculation any of us could have possibly come up with… Did you truly condone an entire dimensional transfer for such a frivolous reason?" Itsuki asked while looking just as pissed as his earlier shouting suggested. Koizumi would use the word frivolous. While it is debatable that wanting to change the world for one person is a foolish concept, I was ready to take responsibility for the consequences as soon as the option was given to me.

"The most painful fact about this development is that everything our Organization has accomplished up to this point has been for nothing. Every other faction has what it takes to control the fate of this universe and all we are able to do is to try and adapt to everything that changes in the process. Putting that reality aside, I am also assuming part of your motives are driven by emotion; correct me if I am wrong."

He is not.

"This is where my understanding reaches its limits," Koizumi continues. "All three of us are aware of who is in charge of the existence of this universe. We are also aware of what it takes for this existence to continue thriving. There is no positive outcome for this route. Even in terms of instant gratification, all that you two are pursuing is a short-term illusion... Do you understand? The only true existence in Nagato's faction is the Thought Entity itself. Every interface that represents that Entity is an illusion…"

For a split second, I felt as if I could predict Koizumi's next sentence. I closed my eyes an envisioned what my reaction to that sentence would have been if it was said. I took a deep breath as if I saw it coming.

"Nagato is an illusion!"

The last time I got this urge, Koizumi was the one who stood between me and the target; this time, the target is him.

Just because Nagato's birth is far different than anyone else does not make her less human than the rest of us. Just because her label is a humanoid interface does not mean we should treat her as such. Just because her emotions were recently installed does not mean they did not exist before. We emulate our feelings just like an alien would, and I hope my right fist sends this message to your brain loud and clear!

Three heavy breaths later, I directed my sights back to Koizumi to check the results. Even though my vision failed at the critical moment, the shocked esper evidently held the jaw that I aimed for. After wiping the small streak of blood from his lips, the smirk that followed was nearly villainous.

"With Ms. Asahina out of the picture, how much is left to say about our future? In addition, what further purpose is there to hold back on our innermost desires?" After Itsuki finished his rhetorical combination, he entered a stance. If I am not mistaken, it looks like _Jeet Kune Do._ So this is how Koizumi will vent his anger… So be it, Itsuki; show me your moves.

"Hey you guys, knock it off!" Tsuruya cried while entering the fray along with Haruhi. "Are you trying to get yourselves in trouble?"

"This is a nightmare… this is a joke, right…?" Haruhi muttered before she ran away from us.

"Suzumiya!" Itsuki exclaimed, reverting to his worshiping self and pursuing her. Tsuruya, Nagato and I were the only ones remaining, with the exception of a random Computer Club member peeking outside their door. Tsuruya frantically checked both of us for injuries. Thankfully, both of us are physically fine. Nagato, however, is visibly dejected. After Tsuruya satisfied herself with her inspection, she decided to go back to the club room under the proper belief that there were a couple things we wanted to say in private.

"Everything Itsuki Koizumi has stated before and after your arrival were factual," she stated while staring down the hallway.

"I had a feeling you would say that, Yuki. But if that's what you really believe, then why didn't you stop my punch?"

"..." Seeing Nagato flinch at the things I say to her is definitely my newfound guilty pleasure. "I am... unsure."

"In that case, let me answer for you. You know deep down that you are just as real as any of us despite your differences that Itsuki pointed out. Anger, Yuki. You were angry and eager to see the source of that anger pay for his words."

"...Perhaps," she replied. "Regardless of my desire, the facts still remain, along with the most important matter. Our existence is provided by Haruhi Suzumiya, and as of right now, our existence is in jeopardy. The threat will continue to increase the longer the issue remains unresolved."

After a moment of my failure to reply, Nagato started to proceed towards the school exit. I called out to her even though I still had nothing to say. She partially turned to me, revealing her petite profile.

"Please take your priorities into account before taking action from now on," she said before continuing with her exit. Somewhere inside of me, I determined that now is not the time to follow her. Instead, I made my way back to the club room where Tsuruya, back in her school uniform, eagerly welcomed me back.'

"Thank goodness! I was afraid no one was going to come back in time! Where did Yuki go?" Tsuruya asked.

"At this rate, I don't know if anyone is going to be in the mood to come back right now. Don't be surprised if it's just you and me for the rest of the day." Upon hearing that, Tsuruya promptly confronted me with a scheming smile.

"I guess that means it's time for you to start talking, Kyon!" she said while touching the tip of my nose with her index finger. "I tried the best I could putting things together on my own, but I'm completely stumped! Fess up, and you won't owe me for saving your butt a few minutes ago!"

The next minute in a half was spent trying to convince Tsuruya that she's making a big mistake, but her determination did not falter for even a second. Eventually, I gave in and began asking her a series of hypothetical questions: What if the SOS Brigade really did contain aliens, time-travelers, and espers? What if your best friend was really on a secret mission from the future? What if the creator of this universe was a well-known classmate of ours? What if that said classmate's well-being is the foundation of life as we know it? What if the Organization that answers to the Tsuruya family actually fight to maintain this said foundation? If you can even begin to imagine the answers to any of those questions, Tsuruya, then I guess I can get started.

Closed Spaces, Mikuru Beam, the rigged Baseball Game, Ryoko Asakura, _Michiru_ Asahina, the time you twisted my arm in an alternate universe... Yes, Tsuruya... I will turn every stone just for you. Aren't I charitable?

"And I can assume that one of those giant avatars got to Ms. Mori, which fueled Itsuki to start this fight to begin with. I will make sure to apologize to her in time, that is if this universe lasts long enough for me to see her again," I concluded as Tsuruya tended to her cell phone alarm. "Ah, what time is it Tsuruya?"

"4:12," Tsuruya uttered.

"Wasn't that your alarm just now? Why would you set it at a time like... wait, what's today?"

"Friday, nyoro!" said Tsuruya with a grin similar to Itsuki's favorite, only not as annoying. "I feel mega weird that I didn't know that I was part of an occult until the last minute!"

An occult? Now hold on...

"What I do knows is this," Tsuruya said while wearing an intimidating expression I only witnessed in Nagato's alternate reality. "If Mikuru does not turn up by next Monday, I will totally get the authorities involved and find out where she really is. God, I hope she didn't do something crazy like a sacrifice something! I'd never forgive her if she did that!"

"Tsuruya..."

"Kyon, if you can see your way out of mess, I might still hang out with you. You're a nice guy. You don't deserve this." With that statement, Tsuruya left the door that separates the rest of the world from the SOS Brigade, and then I sat alone. Moments later, I was overcome with the urge that plagues Tsuruya every ten minutes. I laughed my ass off. Why not? Doing what I want to do will end this universe and now everyone is upset at me, thus leaving me in this desolate room. Come on, it's hilarious!

* * *

_I am Sonou Mori of the Organization. I sense that the overall morale of everyone has taken a turn for the worse. However, one must not lose hope because of just that. As long as this universe is in one piece, there is always a solution. I believe in Haruhi Suzumiya's constitution as well as Kyon's sense of judgment._

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Confession. Could this be the moment of truth?_


	18. Confession

Nobody is coming back. When that fact sank in, I decided to leave the abandoned room. I weave my way outside while feeling slightly uneasy. At times it felt as though I am retracing steps that I took only seconds ago. Are things really getting this unstable or am I just going crazy?

I sought the sun's warmth only to find out that the world really does appear to be breaking. The sky rippled as if it were melting and there were several moments where tiny black patches would formulate amidst the chaotic atmosphere.

"The weight of reality is losing definition with each passing second," Koizumi stated while approached me out of nowhere. "I was asleep when this phenomenon happened last. By the time I awakened, everything that I once knew was gone. All that remained was a shadow of what I considered as reality. There were only two solid beings that walked in those shadows; they were the only two remaining evidences that served as the connection to the memories that I treasure."

"I take it you mean Haruhi and myself, huh?"

"The two of you preserved this world some time ago," Koizumi continued. "The reasoning behind my previous actions that took place recently was due largely to my personal fear that the fate of this world would be put into a double jeopardy. In addition, I also got the impression that the procedures necessary to fix the problem would no longer be as easy as they were in the past."

"Call it easy all you want to; but I'm the one who had to do it."

Itsuki chuckled before replying, "I bear a strong confidence when I say that it would have taken me less time to come to terms if our roles were swapped. As a matter of fact, I just recently tricked myself into thinking that such a role was passed onto me, since I came to believe that you forfeited what we considered to be a destiny set in stone… The evidence of that is probably still visible on the other side of my face."

The bruise I gave Itsuki earlier appeared to be healing rather quickly due to the fact that the small hand print on his other cheek was much more visible. "In the game of Chess, the role of the pawn is to move blindly forward paving the way for the stronger pieces in small hopes that their efforts will eventually blossom into something greater. It is a simple role to assume while being simultaneously difficult to accept."

Itsuki's agitation had shown both visibly and with his words. I was then reminded of where he was during the alternate universe that Nagato had once provided for me. He struggled to maintain his composure while he witnessed the Haruhi he knew being snatched away before his very eyes. He followed us to the old cafe as I went on about where I came from. There was no evidence as to how much of it he believed, but it was as plain as day that he was not nearly as excited as Haruhi was. In fact, the only time he seemed content in that world was every moment before I came in-between them.

"Koizumi, you are not a pawn and nothing is set in stone."

"If nothing else, we are most definitely in check," Koizumi added. "The oddities in the sky are phenomenon that only those close to Haruhi will be able to notice. It is only a matter of time before this world's stability becomes completely undefined. I did what I could from over here, but fell short. One can only wonder what more can be done at this rate."

"I don't know, but I'd say it's about time that I do something. Do you know which way Haruhi went?"

"The most I know is that she headed towards the opposite direction of the hill that you climb every morning," Itsuki replied with the least intimidating smile he had all day. "If you go that way, you will be more likely find her."

The bulk of the town is that way, but I do not feel the need to stress that fact since I need as much optimism as I can gather. In addition, I have begun to believe that whatever was meant to happen will happen. I refuse to believe even for a moment that everything will end without one last chance. With that thought in mind, I left Itsuki with a quote:

"When all of this is over, everyone in the SOS Brigade will have something to be happy about. Mark my words!"

I took off in the direction of Itsuki's advice only to slow down abruptly due to an unforeseen sensation. Rushing seems to induce an odd motion sickness in me as the distorted winds rubbed at my insides the wrong way. Looking up at the fluid phenomenon that was once the sky didn't help the cause all that much. I forced myself to look forward and only forward to reduce the chances of me doubling over and hurling.

Eventually, I reached the area where the major streets, Masa Road and Mune Avenue intersect. I kicked myself for not realizing the futility of this expedition sooner. Haruhi could be anywhere! What lead me to believe that I could possibly find her like this? It was then I realized that the fatigue I had from last night is coming back to combine with my nausea. Not only that, but the vehicle horns at the intersection are slowly chipping away at what little sanity I have left. Are they doing this on purpose? Why do they all have to honk in unison…? The answer to that question is standing in the middle of the road.

She gazes at the sky blissfully as if she is observing a crowd of angels. The image would make an ideal painting if she stood anywhere else but where she is. I call out to her only to remember that she is completely oblivious to the traffic that is surrounding her. Seeing as though I am the only pedestrian in sight, I took it upon myself to get her out of harm's way.

"It's so pretty…" the young woman sung in her rapture. I begged her pardon as I took her hand and carried her to the curb enduring the slew of swear words and buzzing. She grasped my hand firmly as if we were familiar with each other although she did not take her eyes from the sky until we reached the corner. When she finally decided to look at me, she gave a smile that was in a league of its own; she had to have been some priest of high stature with that serenity! Her long, brown hair brought back memories of what Haruhi's was like before I started associating with her. She limited the sight of her alluring pupils similar to what Koizumi likes to do. She wore an elegant green dress with what looked like a homemade shawl with floral patterns.

"Hello!" she greeted in high spirits. "This is rather interesting weather, wouldn't you say?"

From my perspective, the blue abyss from above rippled like the ocean with the waves flowing in slow motion. When the imperfections collide, a bundle of iridescent cubes precipitate before dissolving back into blue.

"It's so colorful and pretty, you'd think there would be more people paying attention!" she continued. It was then I realized that this strange woman saw the same sights that I did. But I thought Itsuki just said ordinary people wouldn't notice! Then again, ordinary is definitely not the appropriate term to describe this one...

"I doubt that this something to admire. Shouldn't you be more worried?"

The woman's eyes lit up in an instant. "Oh my, so you see it too! Everyone I chatted with today went on like nothing looked different. I was starting to believe a wandering spirit was playing tricks on me or something to that effect."

"A wandering spirit...?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I don't think it could have been a ghost. I suppose it could be a demon, but that doesn't sound too likely either... What do you think?"

Thinking about such things is pointless once the root of the problem is distinguishable. If there is anything I am wondering, it has to be what other kinds of innocent people can see the instability that is plaguing this planet.

"Ah, please excuse me if I am getting carried away," she continued. "I've had a fascination for the supernatural ever since I can remember."

"It's fine. In fact, there are times where I want to believe that I am living in a world filled with extraordinary things myself. Even right now, I am searching for someone out-of-the-ordinary."

"Is that so?" she asked while taking another look above. "In that case, maybe you should stop by the pond off the edge of West Mune Avenue when you can. If you make a wish there, you might get lucky!"

I suddenly recalled countless hours of my youth wasted at that pond where I would make childish wishes while hoping that my 'five-skip' ritual toss that followed would be a successful one. I've had several recent notions to stop by there, but obviously, they all got put aside. Even now, I have someone to find with very little time left.

"Oh please! Please do it for me! You have to do it!" she said while bouncing up and down. If it were not for her wedding ring, I would swear that she was below my age group. "Besides, you seem a little distracted. If you go there, you might be able to focus more!"

Either her audacious charm got to me or it just occurred to me that I have no idea where I want to go from here anyways. If I'm completely lost, I might as well entertain myself while I can. I assumed that the odd woman intended to accompany me if I agreed, but she said that she needed to prepare dinner for her family and excused herself only after saying, "Please say hello for me!"

The nostalgia that was waiting to ambush me took my mind off of my nausea. My memories of coming this way were mostly various combinations of me, Kunikida, and Sasaki. We never convinced Sasaki to chuck a rock with us. She only observed as Kunikida and I wished to our hearts' content.

I reached the final stretch of my destination upon noticing the bus stop bench that marked the beginning of the steep trail to the pond. I instantly halted my descent to observe the familiar visitor who occupied my childhood hideout. She evidently went home before coming out here since she is dressed casually, but nevertheless... The sheer luck of finding Haruhi here came as a shock to me. I started to remember what Koizumi said about destiny and what my life has been like for the past few years. The quirky girl that stands before me is the one person that turned my perception of reality inside-out. It is almost as if she were the embodiment of the first five-skip wish that I made while fulfilling the requirements correctly. _I wanted to meet someone with powers that no one else in the world had._ That wish was long forgotten until I came back here.

I watched Haruhi from the top of the hill as she cast her rocks one after the other. If she is going for a five-skip, I'd bet anything that she's doing it wrong. The Urban Legend states that you are only allowed to make the same wish once per day. Each skip that stone makes would increase the probability of the wish coming true by twenty percent. If you beaten the record for an older wish, the higher probability would override the lower; and of course, there is no way to get higher than a one-hundred percent probability. Naturally, the five-skip is what everyone aimed for.

I approach her as silently as I can, in hopes that I can control when she notices me. Once I am only a yard away from her, she throws another rock at the pond. I watch its trajectory while silently counting the number of splashes it makes before sinking into the depths.

"Looks like you got a five-skip."

Haruhi whips around in surprise of my presence. She narrows her eyes shortly after confirming me. "What are you doing here?"

I looked up at the liquid skies before I answered, "I was looking all over for you. When you took off back there, you weren't messing around."

I chuckled lightly although neither of us were amused. Haruhi soon gave me a look that suggests that I better get to the point fast.

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I needed some time alone," Haruhi replied. "Why are you being so nosy anyways? How long were you behind me?"

"Never mind that; you look like you've been crying. What's going on?"

"I always knew that guys were stupid, but I thought there were boundaries until just now," Haruhi said in an unsettling calm tone. "Honestly, Kyon! It's absolutely obvious that everything is falling apart and everyone is too absorbed in their own problems to notice... and I can't believe you guys were about to fight each other! What the hell are you trying to do to our club's reputation?"

I have long dismissed the possibility of Haruhi caring about what anyone else thought of her, but then again, the SOS Brigade is likely to be her one pride and joy.

"In case you didn't guess by now, I abhor violence of any kind," claimed Haruhi, even though she is definitely the most violent person I know. "Stuff like that really pisses me off when I hear about it on the news, so you can only imagine how it makes me feel when my friends are the ones involved. We're not primitive animals, Kyon! There's no excuse for that kind of behavior! Absolutely none!"

"I'm sorry Haruhi, and not just for that. I've been on a streak of irresponsible decisions for a while now, and I've caused everyone to suffer while making them."

Haruhi squinted before replying, "That sounds about right even though I don't completely understand. What were you and Koizumi arguing about? Normally, I don't like to get involved with stuff like this, but as the Brigade Leader, I guess I have no choice."

Her glare at me sharpened the longer I hesitated. Yet again, I am put into a situation where I have to ad lib an answer that Haruhi can accept. When I reminded myself that there is another topic I need to bring up, the story came to me.

"I made the stupid mistake of telling Koizumi about what you and I did yesterday, down to what happened in the late evening."

Haruhi grew red hot with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "You idiot! Why would you do that! Don't you have any judgment on what should be discussed and what should stay private...? _So that's why he did that... _wait, if Koizumi was mad at that, then why was he yelling at Yuki?"

"He started to accuse Yuki for being the root of why I hurt your feelings last night. There was no reason to blame her for what I've done, so I got upset just a little more than I should have..."

"I still don't get it," Haruhi replied. "What does Yuki have to do with any of that?"

"Yuki... has actually fallen for me not too long ago," I answered before thinking about it thoroughly. An iridescent swirl circled above her head as she began to process what I just said. I also took this opportunity to figure out what direction I want to take this conversation while realizing...

"I see... I had a feeling that she would."

The time to make that inevitable decision was getting closer by the minute...

"So, how do you feel..? About Yuki, that is..."

And suddenly, the time has come.

_"Please take your priorities into account before taking action from now on." _

The utmost priority in this case is to live to see another day.

_"All of us are aware of who is in charge of the existence of this universe and what it takes for this existence to continue thriving." _

We kept Haruhi occupied by supporting each other in club activities. At the same time Nagato, Koizumi, and Asahina kept her at a rational train of thought by hiding the truth about themselves from her. Do I have to do the same thing just to live? I don't think I could live with myself if I backed down here... but chances are the other way would mean that I can't live period! Critical moments like this are usually times when the adult Asahina would have advised me at least a day in advance, but now... but now...

"_Sooner or later, there will be a moment where you will be prompted to make a very important decision that cannot be avoided."_

… I should have known... Mikuru... you were working hard until the last moment!

_"When that time comes, Kyon... no matter what..."_

I have to remember this if it's the last thing I do! My memory can't fail me now! It just can't!

"Speak up, Kyon! And you'd better be one-hundred and ten percent honest!" Haruhi scowled.

You want the truth? You can't handle the truth! As a matter of fact, this planet can't handle the truth! But to come all the way out here just to spout nonsense is out of the question! Heaven or Hell, Life or Death, there is only one answer that remains:

**"I love Yuki Nagato!"**

I open my eyes moments after answering to confirm that reality is still intact. Haruhi swallows hard to confirm that time is not frozen, at least for the two of us.

"You should... let her know, then... while she's here," Haruhi uttered. I only understood the latter half of the sentence when I looked in the same direction Haruhi was. Nagato was observing from the top of the hill. She was too far away to hear what we said, but I have no doubt she knows exactly what just happened. I reluctantly start towards her direction. The wonder in the sky slowly starts to rain droplets that carry the beauty of the spectrum. They fall silently, and my vision starts to get hazy the closer to my destination I got. More accurately, everything seemed to be gradually fading to white...

"_When that time comes, Kyon... no matter what, you have to choose the answer that is not in your mind, but in your heart. I know you're worried, but please trust me when I say that everything will be okay in the end."_

I will continue to believe, Asahina. Even if everything I see appears to be fading away, I will believe. The only concern that remains at this point is to reach Nagato before her image disappears completely. I reach out to her and she does the same. Everything seemed to move in slow motion the closer we became, but I am charged with determination strong enough to defy the unnatural flow of time. I manage to feel her soft hand the moment before my vision gave out.

"Dummy," echoed through my mind in the form of Nagato's voice.

...

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_Today's special guest, 'Naru,' is an Original Character from "Meet the Suzumiyas," created by user, Jonbob0008. I have officially requested her inclusion prior to the publication of this chapter!_


	19. Deity

I woke up in a domain as white as heaven. It only took a few seconds to realize that heaven is not where I am. This futon brought back memories of a time where I slept for three years straight. I spent that much time with Asahina, and it always made me regret that I could not enjoy any of it. I direct eyes to the other futon in mild astonishment at the fact that Nagato is lying next to me.

I rush out of bed and to the nearest window. It is clearly the evening, and dark enough to the point where I cannot see the sky clearly. On the bright side, it looks like I am on the genuine earth and not some gloomy Closed Space. Yuki silently joins me to watch the view while leaning against my shoulder.

"I see everything looks about the same. Is it all over?"

Yuki looked down before replying, "The unstable conditions of this universe... have not changed."

This can't be... You're telling me that after all that, This universe is still going to disappear? Did I really have to lie to Haruhi just to save everyone? No... this is too much. There has to be another way! "Yuki, how much time do we have left?"

"It is unknown," she replied. "However, Emiri Kimidori has decided to lend her aide to Itsuki Koizumi and his faction. She is currently accompanying them in a Closed Space."

I haven't seen Kimidori since she decided to take that overly dramatic role for Nagato's sake. She left in a way that made things unclear as to whether or she would come back. If the aliens need to lend a hand, then the Closed Space situation must be nasty. One can assume that Itsuki and Emiri can only buy so much time before everything screws up again, but I tried everything, dammit! 'What the hell am I supposed to do?' I thought as I paced around until nearly slipping off balance. I went back to the small bedroom to recover my shoes when all of a sudden, a beam of light blocked my path and generated a creature who tackled me to the ground head-first.

"What just happened..? Kyon..?"

The moment she uttered my name was when I confirmed her identity. She wore an appealing black one piece that advertised her figure with a burgundy mini-sweater that only provided arm and neck warmth. We stared at each other with an equal amount of disbelief until Yuki came and broke the silence.

"Tsuruya...?"

I did sort of ask for a sign the moment before she pounced me; her sudden appearance is a bigger sign than anyone could ask for. After she got off of me, however, an obvious thing or two required an explanation.

"I guess I owes you an apology," Tsuruya started. "Everything you said to me a few hours ago was true, huh?"

"It was a lot to swallow. Are you sure you want to believe me now?"

"I have no choice," the upperclassman continued. "After I left school, I went to see Maid Mori at the hospital. When I asked a few questions, she said most of the same things you did. If that wasn't enough, then this sure was!"

She waved the peculiar rod she was holding in her hand before continuing. "Look familiar, Kyon? You had me dig this up a while back! Now, I think I know what it's for."

"What's that?"

"Think about where you want to go – who you want to see," she replied while tossing the stick and catching it. "This thing should take care of the rest if you hold it. I found out by accident while thinking about how you helped me get this and everything you said to me today."

The problem with this godsend is that I am officially out of ideas. What more can I say to Haruhi? How easy would it be to make things worse than it already is? As I ponder just that, Yuki extends her hand, requesting the device Tsuruya held.

"Let's go."

"Go? Go where? I don't know what to do from here..."

Yuki wears a look of determination that is equivalent to the face she wore on her first experience with that computer club strategy game before continuing. "You and I have found solutions based on instinct as of late. Even if we cannot think of an answer, we know where to go."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I choose to believe," Yuki replied in an instant. "Believing has brought us this far; therefore it is not wise to stop at this point."

"I don't know exactly what's going on, but I'm sure that Nagato is right," Tsuruya added while grabbing the rod with Nagato. "I'm mega sure I didn't come here for nothing!"

Ultimately, I join hands with them. I don't know exactly where I want to go, but I know that I want a way to save the world – a path I can take so that no one else will get hurt. Is there really any path like that? One can only believe...

A light flashes with the intensity of a device with the primary function of erasing memories. I stumble blindly at my destination and hold my head until my vision returned. The surrounding image brought back memories of a time before I met Haruhi. It was one of my few meeting places that existed before the infamous SOS Brigade club room. The glossy cedar floors clump as I stand to face the two ladies who watched me recover as if they were waiting for me.

"If you had shown a little more grace in your entrance, then my self-image of you would have altered ever-so-slightly," gestured the one who lived here. Sasaki shared a loveseat with Kyoko Tachibana. The latter clasped her hands together while saying her line.

"I'd say the time has come by the looks of things."

"The expression on your face explains approximately everything," Sasaki claims while I struggle to break out of my speechless state. "You feel as though your presence here is out of necessity. In addition, you appear far less unnerved in my presence as opposed to our recent encounters."

I'm too busy being completely dumbfounded to feel nervous. Regardless, the circumstances from then and now are different. I was expecting to go to wherever Haruhi was. I don't have time to waste on idle chat!

"Ah, you look familiar," said Sasaki while looking past me. "Are you Tsuruya by any chance?"

"Ahaha.. that's me," she replied while chuckling nervously.

"It goes without saying that we have some catching up to do. We should exchange contact info right away."

"Of course..."

Sasaki excused herself and lead Tsuruya to her room, leaving me and Yuki with Kyoko and the other being who was probably standing silently by the doorway the whole time.

"In order... for this universe to remain stable," she began the moment I noticed her. "The power of God must be transferred."

You'd figure after someone scares you half to death, they would at least owe you a proper greeting. At the very least, say something that contains at least one milligram of sense.

"I see," Yuki replied at the sentence that sounded randomly thrown together.

"What do you mean by transfer?"

"Transfer is a common enough word for you is it not?" Kyoko mocked.

"Be nice..." Kuyoh defended with her repaired, non-native voice. In the deepest recesses of my mind, I remembered that Kuyoh Suoh always made attempts at being polite even when it was impossible to understand her. I was too steamed at her for messing with Yuki to care or notice at the time.

"Okay, fine. That was uncalled for. But anyways, to make a long story short..." Kyoko hesitated before she dropped the bomb. "We believe the existence of the real god is not Haruhi Suzumiya, but your close friend, Sasaki."

"I've always had a thing for awkward timing, wouldn't you agree, Kyon?" Sasaki said while coming back with a trey of four drinks.

"You telling me this now is equivalent to hearing that the mastermind behind Metal Gear is not Koijima. As much as I want to take you seriously..."

"I figured you would say that," Kyoko continued. "Everything that has happened to you so far and the currently messed-up skies could all be directly attributed to Suzumiya indeed. This is most likely what Itsuki and his Organization had you to believe. However, we firmly feel that the powers Suzumiya holds onto originally belonged to Sasaki. There must have been a mistake somewhere along the lines that caused it to transfer to another person. And therefore, I hope to change things back to how it was. In that case, the world will definitely move in a much better direction."

"How easy can it be to change a God?" Tsuruya asked. "That sounds mega hard!"

I looked back to Kuyoh. So this is what she was trying to say. While it is true that this universe's condition has taken a turn for the worse, would changing gods really solve the problem just like that? And furthermore, how does Sasaki even feel about all of this? I mean back in middle-school she openly rebutted nearly every supernatural thought that ever entered my mind.

"I do not wish to have these unknown powers," Sasaki spoke with a voice of clarity. "These notions have been brought up to me several times before. At first I thought they were all dynamic attempts to humor me, but after recent events and your prophesied arrival I slowly began to understand that it was not quite a joke. Although, even if I acquire those humongous and unexplainable powers that are beyond imagination, it will only wither with time. I will definitely end up with some mental problem. Hey, it is better if it can be avoided altogether."

Kyoko gave a cute frown while asking, "Would you reconsider if you were convinced that it were unavoidable?"

"I would, even though I do not feel deserving in the slightest."

I interrogated Kuyoh who seemed to be focusing on Nagato, "Is this the only way...?"

She stared in the direction of my chest before replying, "This way will bring back... our friend and your friend."

"Mikuru Asahina..." Yuki blurted causing Tsuruya's eyes to flicker.

No matter how tempting the proposal is, dumping all the responsibility onto Sasaki is outright unfair. She doesn't even possess a remote desire to become God, but it seems as though most of her reluctance stems from her fear of the unknown. With so many people to pay attention to, my head was starting to spin. It was then that I decided to focus on the one in this room who I had grown to trust the most.

Nagato and I locked gazes. She read my expression that said 'I shouldn't be making decisions like this on my own,' and Nagato's appeared to say 'I really want to see Asahina again.' I have enough trust in Nagato to believe that she can detect deception from anyone, so it would be safe to assume that everyone is telling the truth unless Nagato says otherwise. After realizing that there will be no way to please everyone at this rate, I decided.

"Let's say we wanted to transfer the power of God to Sasaki. What exactly would we have to do?"

Kyoko's eyes lit up before replying, "Once you get Haruhi Suzumiya to trust us, Sasaki and I will be the ones to take care of the rest!"

"I've upset her pretty badly over the past two days. Getting her to trust even me would be a stretch right now."

"Then it is just as Fujiwara predicted," said Kyoko while rubbing her chin. "Sasaki, where is that card he left behind?"

I got a sudden flashback just then. Fujiwara recited something to me that he read on a card before he left. I lazily tried to remember what he read to me out of duty, but I quit as soon as Sasaki handed me the card. I assumed that whatever he told me before will be repeated on the card, but much to my surprise...

"This is just an ordinary joker."

"I would personally consider that an oxymoron," Sasaki disagreed. "A joker is never ordinary in the card games that they are used for. This is a trump card; a secret weapon. Do you have anything that fits that description, Kyon?"

Everything made sense in an instant. What Sasaki just handed me was not just the most prestigious card in a deck, but a symbolism of the means to put this 'Operation Transfer' into motion. I stare at its every little detail only after realizing that even though Sasaki had just given this to me, it was in my hand the whole time.

* * *

_I am Sasaki. It appears as though my old friend has went through some adequate transformations after all. While it is evident that Kyon has developed a greater sense of authority as of late, his high regard for his companions remain unchanged. Even though his recent decision does not go in my favor, his thought process was as easy to decipher as the memories of old. I suppose that is one factor to be thankful for..._

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Reunion. The days ahead are likely to require adequate preparation._


	20. Reunion

I held Sasaki's superior cell phone with a much firmer grasp than what was necessary. If this conversation were to fail, all hope would be lost. Five anxious individuals peered in my direction, which was not relieving any stress to be perfectly honest. I nearly dropped the phone when I heard the receiver end responding.

"Suzumiya residence!" answered the sound of an excitable young woman. I gather my wits and ask for Haruhi. The woman's response is to be expected; Haruhi is not feeling well and does not want to talk to anyone.

"I see. I guess that can't be helped," was my reply. Kyoko opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Eventually, I continued. "In that case, could you give a message to her as soon as possible? The message is: _John says hello..._ Despite its simplicity, I would appreciate it if you can tell her as soon as possible. Thank you."

I hung up after confirming that the call ended.

"Kyon, why?" Kyoko shouted. "Couldn't you have been just a little more aggressive? We don't have any time! I know even you can-"

"Don't worry. I will not fail right here. I am aware that every passing second is putting Kimidori and Koizumi in more danger. Tsuruya's family must be getting worried about Tsuruya by now. Everyone here has done their part. Leave the rest to me."

"At the very least, there are no time bombs involved," Sasaki added with a classy smirk.

"Don't remind me..."

The source of that inside joke was during our second middle school Sports Festival. The final event was this exaggerated obstacle course, and one of the last obstacles was a time bomb that each three man squad had to disarm before proceeding through the final stretch. After much debate and chaos, I volunteered to decide which wire was cut; my decision wound up coating Sasaki and I in flour. I vaguely remember giving a small speech to everyone on how positive I was before failing miserably so many years ago. Back then, I put up a facade just to display impressive bravado. This time, it's different.

"It seems as though your intuitions are spot-on, Kyon!" Sasaki said as she passed me her ringing phone. I took a deep breath while only recently realizing that I will have to disguise my voice to the best of my ability during this conversation.

"Hello? John? John?" shouted Haruhi, nearly yelling my ear off. So this is it huh? The most nerve-wrecking phone call I will probably ever engage in begins now.

"So I do have the right number... Thank goodness. Unfortunately, I am short on time, so we must meet right away."

"R-right!" Haruhi shouted in obedience. "Just say the location and I'll be right there!"

"Meet me in front of the station as soon as you can," I requested, immediately hearing Haruhi's end disconnect afterwords. Just as I imagined, Haruhi did not even bother to ask me how I got her number in the first place. Just as I was ready to chuckle, a wave of dread surged through me upon realizing that I just demanded to see Haruhi in person. If that's the case, there's no way I can pull that off without...

"Disguises."

I look towards the darkness clad being that completed my internal sentence; she points towards an open closet that has a line of pitch black hooded robes that appear to be ordered in accordance to size. For those things to be in a Sasaki's closet...

"A-as intriguing as those articles are," cried Sasaki in frantic impulse. "It was Kuyoh that purchased those, not me. In fact, I have yet to decipher the whereabouts as to their origin."

"Somehow, I can easily picture you going through a gothic phase, Sasaki.."

She looked at me with that long-lost deceptive grin of her's that triggers on the ultra rare occasions that she gets embarrassed before replying, "Be careful not to say things that you will regret later."

I randomly deter my facing to Kyoko, who seems to be blissfully fantasizing some mystery scenario. Sasaki laid out the four thick cloths along the floor. I assumed that the cloak closest to my size was originally meant for Fujiwara or whatever his name is. The material is comfortable and the design is sleek.. I'm tempted to inquire if these outfits came with toy scythes or keyblades.

"H-hey, Kuyoh.." Kyoko stuttered. I reflexively shifted my attention towards her to find her starting to undress without so much as a notice. I took the initiative to retreat down the hall with one outfit in hand and Yuki trotting behind me. I dismissed Kuyoh's behavior as someone who has yet to develop self-consciousness towards the opposite gender. It's a very awkward feeling to know that I have been in similar situations in the past. It's hard to believe that I held myself together each time..

"As you are," Nagato started. "Haruhi Suzumiya will be able to recognize you by means of voice recognition alone."

"I'm not good at disguising my voice. Do you have one of those nanomachines that can alter my voice for an hour or so?"

Yuki nods with a subtle air of pride before answering, "I do."

Knowing the usual procedure, I roll up my right arm for her. She caressed it gently with both arms before proceeding. However, she inches my arm to the side, placing it on her's while zooming in to my perplexed face. At that very moment, when I observed her delicately flushed face in full detail, I realized that Yuki was about to answer an unspoken question that I developed long ago: If Nagato could transmit nanomachines via injection, could she also transfer them mouth-to-mouth? The beautiful moment seemed to last for an eternity in my favor. Her alluring smile that followed magnified the experience tenfold.

"The method I just used... is much more efficient than injection." said Nagato. "This is the first case where the Data Integrated Thought Entity has not dismissed the approach as inappropriate."

"Well that makes perfect sen-!" was all I managed to utter before clasping my mouth in shock. "Nagato, my voice!"

"The temporary alterations in your voice box... were successful," said Nagato with the least innocent expression I ever seen her wear.

"That's not the point! I can't talk to Haruhi sounding like a damn chipmunk! Yuki!"

The absurd tone of my voice was overkill for Nagato, who exploded into a fit of giggles. When I look at Nagato rolling on the floor like this, I slowly begin to realize that her emotions really did exist since the first time that we met. Amusement and excitement – sadness and despair – loneliness and contentment. Similar to opening a music file in Notepad, Nagato lacked what was necessary to express how she felt on a daily basis. Now, Nagato is free for what it is worth. We risked just about everything natural and unnatural to do give her this right. When I take note of how happy she is this way, I know for a fact that I do not want this to end any time soon. With that being said...

I kneeled down and gently pinned one of her shoulders with my right palm while saying, "Let's do it the right way this time, Yuki."

...

Team Affinity arrives on the scene via the unexplained futuristic device that Tsuruya owns. Apparently it is powerful enough to transfer Tsuruya, Sasaki, Kuyoh, Kyoko, Yuki and myself to our destination in one short command. Just how powerful is that little wand?

"Guys, I don't know if it's because of this thing, but I have a mega headache right now," Tsuruya complained.

Kyoko examined Tsuruya before replying, "In that case, don't worry about bringing us back. For now, you follow Kuyoh and Nagato to the location of the Closed Space. Sasaki and I will go with you, Kyon."

"If it can be helped, I would like to speak to Haruhi alone."

"Ah!" Sasaki cried. "Approximately how much longer will that altered voice of yours persist?"

"Nagato said I will have this for a good hour, which is more than I will need. Why do you ask?"

Sasaki squinted mildly while looking at an aimless direction before replying, "This... might become a test of endurance on my part."

"In a good way!" Kyoko added.

As Sasaki systematically flipped the grim hood over her head, I gave up up trying to make heads or tails of their conversation and flipped my hood with Kyoko and Kuyoh following suit.

"The target is acquired," Kuyoh announced while looking down the dim block. I glance at Yuki & Tsuruya, who are the only ones not suspiciously dressed. Then I look back to Kyoko and Sasaki who suddenly made me feel like I joined the dark side as Fujiwara's stand-in. As awkward as it feels, I most definitely do not have any regrets. The two groups of three head to our designated directions without further delay.

I randomly thought back on how Nagato explained to me that everything that is happening now is the result of a critical change in the natural timeline. In a way, it seems similar to the concept of routes in a visual novel where the answer to a simple question could permanently alter the direction that the protagonist is heading. Thinking from such a perspective, what defines a default route? I remember watching an old series about a brash teenager who sacrificed his life for an inattentive kid who was playing in the middle of the road. The goddess of death, or whoever she was, walked up to the youth and said _'Hey! You weren't supposed to do that!' _I failed to follow the series on the account of my inability to grasp its big picture. Taniguchi chastised my tastes for years on end; I knew that series ran its course as soon as he stopped talking about it.

My two accomplices stop in their footsteps when the station came into view. Any further and the functional streetlights would beam down and reveal our positions. As requested, I took the step forward alone and gathered her attention with a flat-out lie.

"It has been a long time."

I gave Haruhi the time she needed to gather her thoughts. That is also a partial lie.. I suddenly became completely dependent on Haruhi's reaction. She struggled for words and fought off an urge to faint at least twice. I left-faced towards the spectators' direction. I could not see either of them, but I felt their presence. Haruhi managed to take a deep breath once our eye contact broke. She finally uttered a sentence as timidly as Haruhi could ever get.

"John... I spent half a lifetime looking for you. Where have you been? More importantly, how did you find me?"

It only occurred to me just now that there are no cue cards - no instructions, no restrictions. Everything I say from here is my decision. I could tell her everything – I could remove this hood right now to reveal a face Haruhi knew all-too-well, but that would be a complete waste of a temporary baritone...

"There are some facts you should know about the times in which we first met," I began. "For starters, when we originally encountered several years ago, I came from the future. Because of that, you would have never found me until this day."

"If you really came from the future, then why did you have to wait until now...?" she replied with quivering lips. "I...I was just on the verge of giving up on everything. What possessed you to wait so damn long..?"

I felt compelled to hold Haruhi still, but I ultimately decided to take residence on the same bench that held me up on countless summer nights. Haruhi took my invitation and sat next to me. Moments later, I felt Haruhi and myself growing more at ease.

"There are a lot of complicated rules to time travel. An answer suitable to your question would be this: I was not allowed to see you again until certain... events happened to you. The timing of my movements are more or less beyond my control."

Haruhi moderately took in my ad lib before responding, "In the end, you're here now for whatever reason. Did you come to give me a message?"

"... I made a slight mistake when I helped you on that night," I said, arousing Haruhi's curiosity. "The truth is that when I offered to help you construct the signal to extra terrestrials, the two of us came to you with the intention of helping you. The aliens did indeed receive the message you envisioned. However, they decided to specifically track the source of the one who wrote the message as opposed to simply everyone that was there."

Haruhi's eyes widened in realization. "Wait a second... So if you went back to your time shortly after I gave you those directions..."

"The beings you were hoping to contact decided to wait until I re-appeared on the time line to respond to our message while ignoring you in the process. I am here to correct the error."

...

Haruhi fell silent, which was the exact opposite of the reaction I expected. The Haruhi I spoke to in the altered world was endlessly ecstatic at the first notion that life was not as average as it seemed. What's going on? Did she spot an inconsistency in my story?

"It's nothing..." Haruhi replied. "I was just thinking about how excited I would have been if I heard all of this ages ago. Right now, I don't even know what I want anymore."

"Could it be that do you not want to meet aliens, time travelers, and espers anymore?"

She stared at me in disbelief for a brief moment. I registered the expression as her not realizing that the John she knew was aware of her intentions.

"I carried on with that mindset since shortly after I met you," Haruhi responded, gazing at her folded hands. "I devoted a large chunk of my life trying to discover the mysteries of this world. But it wasn't until just recently that I discovered... that even if nothing like that even exists, I would have been somewhat happy with just looking for those things with friends... you know, like pursuing a dream? I found that out through the people I met in an after-school club that a good friend and I created together, but now... Now everything has fallen apart before I could prepare myself! I'm right back where I started! Alone..."

Haruhi's eyes grew misty, but it looked as though she would hold together. A timely drizzle descended, cooling down the heat of the moment.

"It sounds like you value those friends very much," I replied. "If that's the case, then there is no way your friends would abandon you. Even if they are far away... even if they have gained new interests."

"Don't just spout random nonsense like you know me!" she shouted as if I hit a nerve. That was my cue to hit another.

"You would be surprised, Haruhi Suzumiya."

"You..." muttered Haruhi, who looked as if she was trying to condense hundreds of questions that just formulated.

"We will get to know each other soon enough," I promptly continued. "In the future, the two of us will learn many things about each other and the world around us. Should you allow it, this night will be the start of a new era beyond the limits of your imagination."

I once had a choice between an ordinary and interesting world. There was only one logical answer from my perspective. As for Haruhi...

"What do I have to do...?"

Any Haruhi from any dimension in any galaxy would have felt the same way.

* * *

_Kuyoh Suoh. Every beginning has an end. Every end marks a new beginning. The shape of that philosophy can be seen as that of a perfect circle. Can this be why the value of Pi has no finite end?_

_Next time, on the Gamma Dimension: Finale. This cycle is about to run its course._


	21. Finale

Every shape in sight registered through me as something familiar. Regardless, I am still lost and at the mercy of my friend's colleague. Her steps are as hesitant as my own. For some reason, that made me feel less afraid. The endless white illuminations does little to reveal the hooded girl that I am following, but I managed to figure out that she will not move forward unless I was close by. I am her motivation and she is mine.

The white reflection of our city's pond flows as fluently as the real thing. No sound produces from its waves, which disappoints both of us equally. Translucent crystalline stairs develop before us as our next obstacle. Scenery like this is what dreams are made of. If I had not already pinched myself until I started to bruise, I would not have believed in where I am.

We ascended to the top of the spiral which must have been at least a kilometer high. Looking down at the body of white water was unusually more unnerving than it was earlier..

"Once this ritual concludes, you will start to see the world for what it truly is," my guide said. "Beyond that point, there is no turning back. Are you prepared?"

The one who seems ill-prepared is yourself. John briefly told me what is expected to happen to me after this. What about this girl?

"At the cost of your burden, you will gain a new perception of reality," she continued. "The burden and the responsibilities that follow will be transferred to me."

"Something's up," I believed out loud. "What's in it for you? And what's this talk about a burden?"

Before anything goes down, before I can see incredible things, I want to at least be able to see what is right in front of me. I've been charging blindly for ages. Who knows how much I missed just by looking in only one direction? Maybe... if I saw him for who he was sooner... maybe we...

"Tell me Suzumiya... what would you do with enough power to control the universe?"

* * *

This situation has become the equivalent of hell. The silver lining in this predicament is that all of the gateways that spawned the Shinjin have closed thanks to the help of our latest mystery guest. Judging by how Ms. Kimidori clung to the hooded individual since it arrived, one can assume that they are somewhat close. A sudden explosion near my blind side served as a sharp reminder that there is not a moment's time to let my guard down. By the time I turned around, all that remained was the chilly aftermath of an instantaneous ice barrier that Emiri put up to shield me.

"Please do be careful," Emiri suggested. "When the Shinjin Nexus rises, we will require as much power as applicable."

"The Shinjin Nexus? Impossible!" Arakawa exclaimed. "What you speak of is the very source of the Shinjin that sleeps underground! Why would it awaken?"

The hooded accomplice answered in the place of Kimidori. "The Shinjin Nexus shares two forms in two domains. If one form awakens, so does the other."

"Then Sasaki..." mumbled Arakawa.

So in the end, the ones who followed Sasaki will have their way and Haruhi Suzumiya will lose her ability to change reality. No matter how frequently I assess such an option, the route Kyon is choosing never struck me as logical. The convenience of having the indirect ability to influence the flow of the universe seems to be too grand of a privilege to pass up. Furthermore, the only real cost in accepting such a role was to simply follow the source in all of her glamour. Would that not have been the ideal happy end? Evidently his ideals and my own are not the same.

"Maybe you can learn from his ways, Koizumi," said the respectable voice of someone who should have still been recovering. "Having known you for so long, I would assume that you have been constantly alluding towards decisions that you would have made in hopes that he would live out your dream."

"Captain Mori..."

She sighed an amused air before continuing. "To some people, being able to decide for themselves is more important than what others would want. Even with that in mind, Lady Tsuruya and I believe that Kyon is always thinking about us."

A massive quake followed her statement and all of the ground level became encased in the neon antimatter that our Organizations' eyes have burned into our retinas. The Shinjin Nexus took shape before our eyes. Its half body is nearly twice as big as the average foe, and its demonic bullhorns serves as the feature that sets it apart from other Shinjin. Captain Mori believes that Kyon always thinks about us. After looking at our new opponent, I'm starting to question whether or not that would be good thing...

* * *

"That's a strange question," I stated while a luminous giant rose from the depths of the lake. It loomed over our sides observing us as if it were an attentive judge. "I never put much thought into things like that, but... I guess if I controlled the universe, I would do things like give miracles to the needy and wrath to the wicked. I mean what conscious God would not want to be active?"

"Someone like me would be too hesitant to decide on things just like that," the girl replied.

"That's no good! If you had the power to control the universe, then it would be a total waste not to take advantage of it!"

She nodded as if she understood before replying, "This much is true. However, I have my doubts that there is a human alive that would be suitable for the task. Humans such as you and I are cursed with imperfections such as emotions, personal judgment, and underdeveloped knowledge."

This girl's existence aroused me further for some unknown reason. Will she disappear along with John when this is over..? Nevertheless, I respectfully disagreed with her outlook.

"Not even an inhuman God would know everything. There are new things to learn with each passing second of life. God would have to adapt to change just as we do, right?"

She started to laugh shortly after I answered. I still do not fully understand the relevance behind this conversation, but this is somewhat entertaining.

"I apologize," she said. "Just now, I found myself amused at my own opinion that you would make a far better God than I would."

"That's not true."

"...Are you certain?"

Forget the meaning... The details do not matter anymore! "Many years ago, I shared the exact same opinion as you do now. That was a darker time in my life where there was absolutely no one that held a significant place in my heart - friends and family alike... All it took was slightly opening up to one person. He and a few others slowly changed me into who I am now. Even now, it's hard to believe that I warmed up to him as much as I did..."

"Did you... have any regrets?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "I was too stubborn to realize how I felt about him. By the time I was strong enough to figure it all out... it was too late."

"I see..."

"Nevertheless..." I continued. "Time moves forward. If you waste time looking backwards, you will bypass everything in front of you while the past continues to grow farther apart."

"Look forward, eh?" the cloaked girl replied while turning to face the giant who watched over us without motion the whole time. "In that case, I've decided that it's enough if you say so – and maybe some things are that simple."

I too decided to face the overseer along with my hooded friend. "You there! I met someone similar to you in a dream once. You were looking for me and I wanted to join you. A close friend of mine, who was also in that dream, prevented it from happening. Whatever you're here to do, I'm ready now. I'm absolutely ready!"

After the creature heard me, it turned to the only other person in sight. I cannot see her face, but she seemed slightly intimidated. She spoke after facing me one more time.

"I can fathom no way to be fully prepared for a responsibility of this magnitude. So.. in compensation of my weakness, I will see to it that I place more faith into my allies just as they have been doing for me. Therefore, I am also ready... I can only hope my sense of responsibility will suffice."

Two giant arms sprouted from the alien body after a loud, low-pitched roar. Its enormous hands descended down to the both of us as one would react to a housefly. Some odd moments later, I opened my eyes to find myself deep within the body of the giant. Nothing outside of it is distinguishable from this angle. The only object I can perceive was the body of the girl who I have just spoken to moments ago. At some point after being engulfed, all of our clothing vanished. As a result, I am now able to see the image of my new friend. Mildly to my surprise, I made an instant discovery at that moment.

_We have met before._

* * *

"Ah, welcome to the show!" an enthusiastic maid greeted. "We hope you all will enjoy our performance!"

Thank you for your greeting, but the three of us are here to help. Although it is most likely that the girl in my arms will be providing the most assistance out of the three of us.

"Maid Mori!" exclaimed the other girl that entered the space with Nagato and I. "You should totally still be in the hospital!"

"A final symphony cannot be conducted without the maestro," Mori energetically replied.

"Koizumi!" I shouted, forcing him to face us. Sometimes it seems that he took my relationship with Nagato harder than anyone else. "I owe you an apology."

"Do you care to explain?" he replied in an uncharacteristically normal tone.

"Despite how much you've done for me, I've done far too many things behind your back. Even now, I decided to get Sasaki involved without bringing it up to you until things became irreversible. I've been cruel to you for a long time; it's about time for me to make up for it."

Mori placed a hand over Koizumi's shoulders while saying to him: "It's just as I said."

Just then the mutated avatar that stood tall and motionless lit up as if someone flipped the on switch. It gave a low-pitched roar that disrupted my train of thought.

**[CUE MUSIC –** **God Knows]**

"The ritual has begun between Haruhi Suzumiya and Sasaki!" Mori shouted while looking at the espers hovering about the sky. "The power transfer will only be successful when we defeat the Shinjin Nexus right here! Aim for its center in groups in two or three!"

"Right!" confirmed the espers in unison. Mori and Arakawa transformed into energy form to join everyone.

"Us non-espers should stay together," suggested Emiri, who came to our side with a cloaked Kuyoh. "Observe each esper's patterns and buff them accordingly."

"Wouldn't it be better for you guys to join them in the fray?" I asked.

"The Shinjin that the espers battle can disable our abilities if we are within a certain vicinity of their bodies," Kimidori answered. "They possess the same Null Aura as an Ancient Feral."

That would mean that the aliens' existence in a Closed Space is a risk in its own. A closed-ranged unit such as Asakura would never want to be here...

"Itsuki, what are you waiting for?" Tsuruya yelled. "Aren't you going to join your people?"

Itsuki sighed before replying, "I have full intention of doing just that. However, I must first clear my mind of all negative thoughts regarding what will happen once everything resolves."

"Negative things like what?" asked Tsuruya as Itsuki turned towards the esper war.

"Once the power of God shifts from Haruhi Suzumiya to Sasaki, our obligations as an organization will be complete. The SOS Brigade is certain to disband some time after. My obligations to accompany Haruhi Suzumiya... will also end."

"That last part is wrong, Itsuki!" I stated just as I witnessed a familiar barrier shield a distant group of espers from a savage attack.

"What is the basis behind your opinion? Once Haruhi Suzumiya becomes a normal human being, my Organization would no longer require me to watch over her."

"Would you not want to watch over Haruhi even after she loses her power?" I asked while giving him the opportunity to answer a question that I already know thanks to Nagato and her altered universe. "After this is over, you can _still_ watch over Haruhi; this time, not as a member of a secret organization, but as Itsuki Koizumi! In fact... I was sort of counting on you to do that for me, but that would be making plans behind your back again."

The priceless look that Itsuki gave me served as proof that he did not take into consideration the fact that he would be more or less free to make his own decisions from now on.

"Watching over Haruhi Suzumiya... as myself?"

No more false smiles and sacrificing the spotlight for my sake, old buddy!

"Danger," uttered Kuyoh at the sight of a horrendous neon projectile hurling at our direction. Koizumi took one half-glance at our threat and completely negated it with an exaggerated swipe of one arm. For an instant, it looked like a single wing composed of Koizumi's red energy sprouted from his backside.

"It looks as though the time has come for me to play my instrument in this symphony," Koizumi said in his normal, drawn-out tone. "Kyon, I would like to thank you in several ways. For now, I will start by using my body."

Damn you, Itsuki! If you didn't morph into your esper form right after you said that, I would have punched you again!

Even after Itsuki merged into the ranks, his aura held a strong flare that Tsuruya and I were able to follow with our eyes.

* * *

"Now that's the youthful energy I wanted to see from you Koizumi!" praised Arakawa.

Mori hovered to me as well, "Koizumi! We held our own with no casualties so far, but unfortunately, we have made little progress. The Shinjin Nexus is quite formidable. Getting too close is ill-advised."

"Have someone open a path for me, and you all may consider the nexus eradicated."

Captain Mori beamed at me. "For Suzumiya, Itsuki?"

I faced my enemy before replying, "No... For me."

The Shinjin Lord launched a concentrated fist at the three of us. Captain Mori confidently stood before it and powered down. Not only did the fist meet Mori's thick barrier, but Nagato's patented shield also kicked in simultaneously. The mighty giant toppled backwards from the recoil which served as the signal for comrade Arakawa to make his move. He positioned himself within proximity and readied his Gale Break, which is a technique that specializes in exposing the heart of Shinjin. The crossed projectile launches itself with more that twice the intensity as Arakawa's maximum power. This is because a concentrated coat of fire was added to the attack through the aide of Kimidori and her elemental prowess. The end result sears through the Nexus as seamlessly as the air it traveled through.

The heart of the downed opponent throbbed before my sights. While hearing its disgusting sounds, I conjured the single orb that would pierce the heavens and change the world – but even with my enhanced confidence, I am unable to create energy large enough to match the size of the heart. After pumping as much energy as I can into my specialty, the ball I held completely changes form. A noir coat envelopes my sphere and brims with a dark electricity. This development has undoubtedly come from the hooded alien, whose true identity is all but obvious to me. The newly concocted energy was so immense in power that I felt my vitality struggling to hold it up. The time has come to release this energy with all that I have...

"_FULL PANIC!"_

* * *

_Stay tuned for the final chapter of the Gamma Dimension: Nightfall._

_"What? That's all you're going to say after coming this far?"_

_I've performed enough endeavors; the time has come to start winding down and tying loose ends._

_"Can you believe it's been over a year since you started?"_

_For that, I should either be embarrassed of my procrastination or proud of my dedication._

_"There's no point thinking about such things; All that matters is that you end this."_

_Precisely. To everyone that has followed me to this point... Thank you, from the bottom of my heart._


	22. Nightfall

I once again found myself floating somewhere in the middle of the infinity known as outer space. Every star in sight has its own history and universe; we exist and have extensive knowledge of only one. Our lives revolve around that universe. Such a limitation may very well be inescapable for a very long time...

I imagine that one or more of the universes out there are just as mundane as I thought my world was before aliens, time travelers, espers, and Haruhi Suzumiya came into my life. On the other hand, there would probably be universes where a much larger population of inhabitants have abilities that we would call supernatural. If there are an infinite number of stars in the sky, then would it be farfetched to believe that there may be a star that thrives off of the extents of an individual's imagination? Maybe there is a universe solely based off of my innermost dreams. Maybe our very existence is based off the thoughts of another entity... Entity... Nagato! Where is Nagato?

That's right. I've dreamed about this situation several times before. Somewhere in this infinite galaxy, Nagato is waiting for me. One way or another, I have to find out where she is. Once I began to navigate forward, I felt a resistance hold me back. I looked behind me to view my restraints only to find out that Nagato is still holding onto me as we were when the Closed Space shattered from Shinjin Lord's defeat. I turned to face my significant other as I wondered why was this sequence is not the same as my previous recurring dream?

"Please tell me that there is still a universe, Nagato."

"There is," Nagato promptly confirmed. "Our current physical location is that of our respective homes. The transitional means were conducted by Sasaki."

"That means that Haruhi really did give her abilities to Sasaki," I said while failing to picture what could have possibly made Haruhi willing to part with them. "What about everyone else? The Organization, Tsuruya, Ms. Asahina..."

As soon as I asked, the universal parallax morphed into the scenery of a familiar rooftop. The one and only Mikuru Asahina stood directly in front of us gazing up at the stars without the aide of the telescope that was near her. She turned to our direction, looking just as beautiful as I last remembered. She walked towards us with unusually confident motions.

"Hey Asa...hina?" I greeted hesitantly before I realized that her footsteps and any other noise in the area were non-existent. "Can she see us...?"

Nagato shook her head as Mikuru walked through both of us. I then remembered that Nagato just told me that we are physically in our rooms, most likely sleeping. I watched Mikuru head towards the door when particles of light suddenly blocked Mikuru's path. The being that formed from the light vigorously embraced her. I could not hear Asahina's string of sentences but they had to have been interrogating how her class friend just pulled off that stunt. Tsuruya responded by waving her hand-held device in front of Asahina, who freaked out as expected. Tsuruya laughed heartily as Asahina rapidly chattered on how utterly confused she was.

"Asahina looks like she had no idea that things would turn out like this," I said to Nagato. "There was no way for me to predict that Sasaki would be this involved in everything... Even you seemed to be thrown completely for a loop when Asahina had to leave us. "

Nagato dismissed the scenery of Asahina's return before continuing "The nature of the Gamma Dimension consists of events that were believed to only exist in theory. For example, the Alpha and Beta dimensions are expected to continue functioning under the condition that Haruhi Suzumiya will not yet become aware of extraordinary existences."

"Does that also mean that Haruhi would continue to be the active god in those dimensions as well?"

"It is highly probable," Nagato replied while bringing up a new image of Fujiwara talking with his welcoming committee of Sasaki, Kyoko, and Kuyoh. Kyoko hovered around Fujiwara like an attention-craving faerie until he lost his temper and shouted something that made Kyoko back off and scowl. He looked to Sasaki and Kuyoh. The latter gave a polite bow which visibly caught Fujiwara off-guard.

"The simultaneous existence of Haruhi Suzumiya and Sasaki as potential keys to auto-evolution has proven to merit several universes – each of which supports an entirely different outcome."

"And your Integrated... boss or whatever watches over each one somehow?" I asked, hoping I wasn't completely lost yet.

"Correct," Nagato confirmed. "However, the Integrated Data Thought Entity did not bear a strong affinity towards the idea of the Gamma Dimension. Therefore, the Entity resisted the physical construction of this dimension as it possessed no desire to study the data that would develop from it."

As soon as a realization struck me, the vision of Sasaki's group faded away.

_"The Integrated Data Thought Entity has decided that it will approve of the activation of my sensory nerve receptors under one condition. The location of this gamma universe would have to be shifted to a sector under heavier jurisdiction of the Macro Spatial Quantum Cosmic Existence."_

If I were to relate Nagato's boss to a parental figure, the Gamma Dimension would be like an unwanted child that was put up for adoption.

"In the end, Kuyoh Suoh has done a lot more for you than against you."

"..." Nagato responded with a nod. "Kuyoh Suoh was the being that properly directed me to my initially assigned location."

I was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"I have written and relayed this event to you in the past. Do you remember?"

All of a sudden, giant lines of text emerged from below me in a fashion that strongly reminded me of an extremely popular foreign science fiction.

* * *

**I am a ghost, said the girl when we met about ****ｘｘｘｘ ****before.**

**When I asked for her name, "I do not have a name." was her answer. "Since I do not have a name, I am a ghost. You are probably the same." the girl continued.**

**That is correct. I am also a ghost. If a being is able to converse with ghosts, then that being must also be a ghost. Like I am now.**

**"Well then, shall we go?"**

**She said, and I followed. The girl's steps were so light, she looked completely alive. "Where will you go?" the girl asked me, as she stopped moving her feet and turned around.**

**"You can go anywhere. Was there a place you wanted to go to?"**

**I was lost in thought for a moment. Where have I gotten to? What is this place? Why am I here?**

* * *

"I read this before," I said, remembering slightly too late. "This was your response to the Literature Club assignment."

* * *

**As I stood still, I couldn't help but gaze into the girl's dark eyes.**

**"Weren't you thinking of going to ****ｘｘｘｘ****?"**

**The girl had discerned my answer. When I heard those words, I finally understood what my own role was. Yes. I was on my way there. How could I forget? For this important matter, I had a reason to live and exist.**

**It is something I must not forget.**

**"So, that's that, then."**

**The girl smiled happily. I nodded, and expressed my thanks to her.**

**"Good bye."**

**The girl disappeared, leaving me by myself. She had probably returned to her place. And in the same way, I had to return to my place.**

**White things were falling from the sky. Numerous, tiny, fluttering, aqueous crystals. They fell to the earth and vanished.**

**It was one of the wonders that filled time and space. In this world, such wonders were common. I stood absolutely still. The passing of time had lost its meaning.**

**Those wonders of bound cotton continued to fall, one after another.**

**This shall be my name.**

**And with that thought, I was a ghost no more.**

* * *

"The existence of Kuyoh Suoh has had a significant influence on me some time before my duty as a humanoid interface began," Nagato continued after I reabsorbed her writing. "It was during that encounter where we exchanged information and broke contact with each other shortly after. Our roles as interfaces did not allow further contact after our designated missions began. It was not until Kuyoh Suoh accepted a data link with me recently until I was able to confirm her true identity; even then, I had a strong feeling that it was so."

Nagato was in tears after the data link between her and Kuyoh broke back then. I began understand that it must have been aftershock from reuniting with Nagato's closest equivalent to family.

"Kuyoh Suoh has always made actions that she felt would ultimately reflect upon my best interest," Yuki continued. "Even the time where I temporarily lost consciousness at the illusion hotel was an organized attempt to provoke the events that would ultimately lead to the creation of the Gamma Dimension."

I only vaguely understood how that shocking event lead to this. In order for me to fully understand, however, would take knowledge of the exact point where the dimensional split occurred.

"Did Kuyoh Suoh have anything to do with the alternate reality you created last winter?"

"She did not," Yuki clarified. "I was the catalyst of the error, just as I had formally confessed to you before. I succumbed to a desperate attempt to alter reality as a result of the Integrated Data Thought Entity continuously denying my requests."

I chuckled slightly before replying. "It was a tough decision turning that world down but the truth is... nothing about that world went in my favor. Haruhi didn't go to North High, so the SOS Brigade didn't exist. Asahina and Tsuruya all but hated me. Even when the only one I could talk to was you... you were only the same in body. The Nagato I turned down was nothing close to the Nagato I know and love so much."

Nagato broke eye contact and blushed. I hate to embarrass her but it was something that needed to be said.

"My behavior was irrational... and uneducated," replied Nagato as she hugged me tightly. "It was only after the resolution that I realized that even if you chose to remain in that world, I would not have gained the satisfaction that I was hoping to achieve."

People make mistakes, Nagato. Aliens, Gods, and even Thought Entities are susceptible.

Once I conveyed those thoughts to her, the spacial parallax changed to the station where tonight's rendezvous started. Koizumi, Mori, Arakawa, and several members of their Organization occupied the area. Itsuki was both the center of attention and positioned at the center of the circle. He was holding a rolled up certificate of sorts. After everything he accomplished for his group within the past few days, it wouldn't surprise me if Koizumi went up a rank or two. Haruhi walked by the group with another familiar woman. Mori gave Koizumi a well-defined nod before Itsuki excused himself to accompany Haruhi. He formally introduced himself to the oddly familiar woman that stood next to Haruhi, but the scenery vanished before I could get a good look at her face.

"I must depart," said Nagato. "You must also get your rest."

"Right. Until we meet again, Yuki."

She disintegrated along with the stars before replying. "Until next time..."

A wise man once said that 'parting is such sweet sorrow'. But I know that when I wake up the next day, Nagato will be waiting for me along with the rest of my friends. Even when I realize this, I got a small, yet distinct feeling in my heart when Yuki departed just then. She revealed so many secrets to me within the last few minutes, but some way, somehow... I know that Nagato, my significant other, is still hiding something. Not that it matters all too much. After all, how much fun could this world possibly be if there are no more mysteries left to solve?

* * *

_I am here._

_Just as the Gamma Dimension began as a theory, the existence of this place also began as a theory. The object 2.35 meters ahead of me was once a theory too. I am to claim possession and residence to this object when the other present interface grants me access to the said object._

UNNAMED||_ Good day, Yuki Nagato._

YUKI N||_ Good day._

UNNAMED_2||_ Pardon my lateness. I am here as well!_

_The second interface to greet me has arrived late, exactly as depicted in theory._

UNNAMED||_ I would say that you are a little early to be here. Do you have what is necessary to begin the recital?_

_I arrived at this location only to confirm the contents of this area. There was nothing that I have considered bringing here, nor have I any knowledge of the data that the sole male interface requests._

UNNAMED|| _There is no need to rush. The Gamma Dimension you desired has only been solidified for approximately three hours._

UNNAMED_2|| _We will wait. Until you bring what we need. Go have some fun until then!_

_The male interface sang and the female interface danced, however, I am the only interface among us that understands the meaning of celebration. Therefore, I decided not to join them. The time to celebrate is the time when the male interface no longer guards the object in this dark room._

_As long as he does not leave, I cannot go in._

**TO BE CONTINUED IN "HARUHI GD"**


	23. Original Text Conception

_Hello everyone and welcome to the bonus chapter of "The Gamma Dimension!" The name of this chapter breaks the tradition of single-worded chapters, but forgive me. 'Original Text Conception' (OTC) is a parody to the term OVA (Original Video Animation) because of the fact that it is a fanfiction. I had this particular plot in mind really early in the writing process and now I can finally present this to you. For that, I am happy! This plot takes place some time after all of the previous chapters! So enjoy and stay tuned for the additional announcement at the end! Oh, for those that got a head-start at reading this plot, you can skip to part three!_

* * *

Part One

Once upon a time I considered it troublesome to scale that steep hill to school everyday. If given the opportunity, I would visit the me in that time-frame and tell him: 'Stop whining. There is a LOT to look forward to. This climb is only the beginning!' I would chuckle to myself as I turn the other way and leave my past self to his bewildered expression. Why? Nothing I could say in that situation could even begin to prepare the other me for the pending twists and turns in his life.

"Amusement..?"

I turned to the being whose petite hand I have been holding ever since my imagination went wild. My girlfriend, Yuki Nagato, observes my expression with a dash of curiosity.

"It's nothing really," I answered. "I was just thinking about something that will never happen."

"Why will it never happen?"

For a question that sounds so simple, I find it unusually difficult to generate a response. Time travel is possible, however, there would be no point in troubling myself to relay a message that does not need to be addressed. Also, I only recall hearing from myself once in my lifetime, and that entire ordeal has been resolved some time ago.

"It's not so much the fact that it will never happen, but more along the lines of it not making much sense."

Nagato turned her head to the pedestrian light in front of her as I corrected myself. Together, we waited until the signal permitted us to continue forward.

"Most abstract thoughts that the human mind conceives are likely to be an occurrence that takes place in a separate dimension," Nagato continued. "The number of stars in the sky exponentially exceeds the total population of humans on this planet."

"And each star can be the manifestation of someone's dreams. You mentioned that to me before, but I still have a hard time believing all of that."

"It is okay," Yuki replied while burrowing her head on the bottom of my tie.

The fellow pedestrians began to pass us once they figured out that we would not cross. A portion of the students my age would look in our direction and witness our out-of-place embrace. One particular trio of male students were especially fixated.

"So they DO go to the same school," one of them said. "I would have been suspicious if they weren't in the same uniform."

People think of us as an odd couple, although no one would have a clue on how right they are. We transcended time and changed reality multiple times together. It is an odd, yet gratifying feeling to know that no one who approaches us now can even begin to comprehend that much. At least that is what I assumed...

I felt an unknown skull gently press against my backside moments after Nagato and I started to hold each other. Judging by the height, she is too tall to be my sister and too short to be Haruhi. If Yuki is in front of me, then...

"Please hide me."

The dignified female voice that vibrated my spine is definitely someone familiar, but my short term memory failed me until I turned around to observe its source. I was by no means prepared.

She stared into my eyes the most sincerity and passion that I ever witnessed from her. This was also one of my only opportunities to observe the details of her pupils. They were the type that would be nearly addicting to look at if her pitch black uniform and ankle-length black hair did not deter my focal point.

"Kuyoh Suoh...? Why?"

She scampered behind me like a frightened kitten before I asked. I turned to Yuki, who looked just as clueless as I was. Since when did Kuyoh rely on me for anything? Also, what can an alien possibly be afraid of? Once I looked to my left, I determined that the answer is _another alien._

Yuki instinctively stood by my side, giving Kuyoh the necessary width to hide behind us. The one who is apparently pursuing her greets us in her normal way. She removed the cabbage-colored strands in front of her eyes before talking.

"Why hello there, Yuki Nagato," said Emiri. "How are you and Kyon getting along?"

…..

Nagato decided against replying to Kimidori. She seems visibly annoyed, which is a very unusual expression coming from Nagato. Perhaps she is concerned for the crouching girl behind us?

"I am currently seeking Kuyoh Suoh," Emiri confirmed. "Has anyone seen her recently?"

Emiri shifts her sights to Yuki before continuing. "Kuyoh Suoh is the being I must confront to gain access to specific data. Kuyoh Suoh wound up running away from me before I got to properly address my motives. In addition, it appears as though Kuyoh Suoh has the ability to evade ADV (Advanced Data Vision) detection at will, which makes this task even more difficult."

I guess that would explain why Kimidori can't tell that Kuyoh is really close-by. Nagato simply shook her head for a reply.

"Alas, my search continues," Emiri said in a subtle, dejected tone. "Please notify me if you come across her, Yuki Nagato."

I felt Kuyoh shifting closer to my side as Emiri crossed the road and started to vanish from our sight.

"The motives of that girl were made clear to me the moment she tried to approach me," said Kuyoh as she decided to stand again. "It was nearly too much to ask that day when the two of you came to me..."

That was enough of a hint to completely tell me what Emiri was after. But why does Emiri want _that _all of a sudden?

"...I understand," Yuki replied after being silent for the longest time. "I will protect Kuyoh Suoh from Emiri Kimidori to the best of my ability."

Nagato came to a much faster decision than I possibly could have. As much as I would want to blindly follow Nagato's wishes that shone through her rare gaze of determination, I have to wonder. Why are both Yuki and Kuyoh so vehemently against the idea of all of this? Hopefully that answer and more would develop over lunch.

Nagato constantly insists that she never grows tired of this same cafe even though Haruhi would practically force us to come here every weekend. I decided against asking this time since Kuyoh would be joining us. I honestly do not mind the place myself. When you get right down to it, this place is the most cost-efficient restaurant in the city, but still...

Nagato and I ordered our usual appetizers while Kuyoh requested coffee. For an order that unusual at three in the afternoon, the waitress did not seem even slightly perplexed. She whisked off to serve us immediately. The time-frame from the order to the delivery progressed silently. It was then I determined that Kuyoh's posture is even more refined than Nagato's. I can compare her poise to Asahina's, but I never could keep my focal point on her posture. I continued to observe Kuyoh as she completely defied my expectations by dumping countless packets of sugar into her mug. Once she was done with the creamer I silently concluded that Kuyoh did not like _everything_ black after all.

"So let me make sure I'm on the same page with everyone," I started. "Emiri Kimidori is hounding you because somehow she found out that you were the one that let Yuki become mostly human, and now she wants the same treatment, right?"

"That explanation is accurate," Kuyoh replied.

"What exactly makes that a bad thing?"

"..."

Kuyoh shifts her gaze to Nagato. Both of their expressions are identically troubled.

"Emiri Kimidori is... scary."

The simplistic reasoning raises more questions than it does answers. As for one of them: Does Kuyoh ever look in a mirror? Yuki nods forcefully as if she understands, but not even that is enough for me. Every alien I am aware of turned out to be misunderstood in some shape or form. In Emiri's case, she played the bad guy just to provoke Yuki to snap out of her melancholia. Compared to Asakura and even Nagato, Kimidori's nature always seemed to be more rational. So why...?

"It is difficult to explain..." Nagato added. "However, Kuyoh and I believe that complying with Kimidori's wish is not strongly advised at this time."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"...I can't pretend like I can casually accept such bland reasoning!" I stated, causing both of them to stir. "Has anyone actually talked to Kimidori about this? I must have missed the part where neither of you are on good terms with her, but I'm still her friend."

"Kyon..." cried Kuyoh in disappointment.

"If it can be helped," I continued. "I would like to hear Emiri's side of story."

"Excuse me, can I take your order?" the female waitress interrupted. "I can also satisfy your request as you check out, if you would like."

We simultaneously turned to face the eavesdropper and confirm the almost humorous situation. The topic of our discussion looks back at us placidly as if the conversation did not remotely faze her. The other girls' pale and shocked expressions that followed was a _Kodak _moment I wouldn't want to forget anytime soon. May the good times never end...

Once Emiri got some time off, she joins us at our table, sitting next to Kuyoh. Kuyoh freezes her posture as if one sudden movement from her would be fatal.

Emiri declares that it was sheer coincidence that we met like this, and she has actually worked part-time here for a while. In fact, she admitted to being the one who served our refreshments just a few minutes ago. What kind of person do you have to be to completely evade detection from all three of us who know you so well?

"Some time ago after the Gamma Dimension fully developed, exclusive interfaces under the Data Integrated Thought Entity were given access to the MEM data files of Yuki Nagato produced after the first moment of transition. Even after countless observations of the most detailed files within that time-frame, I find myself unable to make any use of the data in my current state. The more I observe them, the greater my desire to completely understand them becomes. Therefore, I determined that if the appropriate data that Kuyoh Suoh possesses were ran through me, I could analyze the data much more efficiently."

It is scary how much of Emiri's explanation I actually understood. After so many detailed discussions with Nagato, I realized that Emiri uses several of the same terms that she does. One little factoid escapes me, however...

"What are MEM files again?"

"MEM is an abbreviation for memory," Nagato answered ahead of Kimidori. "All thought process – including sight, sound, smell, and feeling are examples are the types of data stored within this file-type."

By the sound of things, if a file like that was on a computer, a half hour of data could easily exceed a terabyte or so. I wonder if the aliens have any need for compression...

Nagato stared at me intensely just then. Judging by the angle of her frown and depth of her squint, I have either:

A) Forgotten something very important or...

B) Failed to listen to Nagato as she was saying something important.

...But what am I not understanding? Nagato has MEM (memory) data, which is shared with Kimidori. Kimidori cannot personally make anything out of the data because someone like her is oblivious to feeling and emotion.

That's the gist of it, right?

"…"

Nagato's unnerving expression did not change. Kuyoh's eyes are blankly fixated on me as she took another sip of her sugary caffeine. Emiri observes the others carrying the same pleasant smile she wears at nearly any given moment. The urge to give up and go home is getting stronger.

"The data producing right now looks very interesting," Emiri said through the silence. "But even if I were to observe this data from the perspective of Yuki Nagato later on, my interpretation is likely to remain exactly the same. This is the nature of my dilemma."

"That's just called being the third person."

"Using that metaphor, MEM data files are intended to allow other interfaces such as myself to become the first person."

I thought for a moment. "Become the first person? But that's im-"

I stopped myself before I uttered a meaningless word. At the same time, I felt as though I was starting to understand the bigger issue.

"Miss Kimidori, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Just how much of Yuki's memories did you _analyze_?"

Through the corner of my eye, I realize that Yuki reacts to the question much more than Emiri did.

"I have analyzed every significant memory since the birth of the Gamma Dimension... at least three times in its entirety," was her answer.

"So you experienced the time where Yuki and I went to photo booth together?"

"Yes. Five times," was her answer.

"The time where Yuki first heard me confess to her?"

"Yes. Five times," was her answer.

"Our first kiss?"

"Yes. Seven times," was her answer. A different number!

"Even our most recent date we had last week?"

"That file had two parts," Emiri answered. "The activities in the day and activity at night were separate. I have experienced the daytime activities four times."

"... and the night...?"

"Nineteen."

Thud.

That was the sound of Mighty Nagato Battleship sinking headfirst onto the table. Kimidori watched her quizzically.

"Kuyoh Suoh," Kimidori said while facing Suoh's direction. "Just now, Yuki Nagato has overloaded because of my words. Without the same abilities you awarded to Yuki Nagato, I will never fully understand the emotions that people go through on a daily basis. Please help me surpass this barrier, Kuyoh Suoh."

"I will not."

"I see," Emiri said with a hint of disappointment. "I guess it there is no avoiding it. In that case I should not press the issue any further like this. Please take this check and excuse me."

She bowed politely, despite the flat rejection and exited the cafe. With that, the confrontation was over. Up until now, I had no idea that Kimidori and Nagato were that close to each other... and from what I've gathered, most of that _closeness_ is against Nagato's will. That must be why everyone is so against it. Nagato's privacy is already being raided. It would be very troublesome if Kimidori completely understood everything that she witnessed... especially personal stuff like last week when Nagato and I-

"Emiri Kimidori, you must delete that specific memory from your terminal immediately!" blindly snapped a waking Nagato.

"Emiri Kimidori has already left us," Kuyoh replied calmly.

Yuki shrunk as she noticed the random attention she gathered as she muttered, "I see..."

"Kuyoh turned Emiri down face-to-face a minute ago. This whole awkward scene could have been avoided if Kuyoh did that in the beginning."

"Perhaps you are right," Kuyoh confessed.

"I'll handle the bill. This will be my treat."

I read the bill, hoping I am not biting off more than I can chew. Thankfully, the price is not an issue. However...

"What is the matter?" Nagato asked, noticing my odd expression.

She scooted closer and examined the bill with me. I watched her eyes widen as she read the bottom.

Everything happened right before I could tell Nagato that it was probably not a good idea for her to read the bill right away. That is because there are symbols at the bottom of the slip very similar to the graffiti that Haruhi had me draw on the football stadium ages ago. In interface who reads symbols like these have proven to cause various reactions. In this case...

"We have shifted into an alternate sector," Nagato confirmed.

The people that filled the cafe disappeared. The streets outside the window are now brick roads, and there is no longer a motor vehicle in sight. Yuki and Kuyoh and I took our first glimpse at this trap in astonishment. I decided to bury my eyes in my palm. This is going to be a long day..

Part Two

The overall structure of this warped area bears a strong resemblance to the Japan that I was pried from. However, nothing about this landscape looked anything like my hometown – in any era. I push open the cafe's saloon doors and the three of us venture out into the disjointed wilderness. The brick road stretches into a showcase of assorted houses. Once I notice a log cabin and a modern brick house back-to-back, I kept my eyes peeled for a dwelling made from straw. There were none, but there was a haystack sitting next to a barnyard.

A circular culdesac marks the end of the surreal with a grass Mayan hut as the last sight. A long, grassy hill with assorted flowers lied ahead. We ultimately decided to scale this hill that would lead to the geographic location of North High. A large mansion replaced the school with a rusty iron gate. The hedge path ahead does not go straight for three yards before turning into who knows where. Judging by the way this structure stands out in comparison to every other building here, there is no doubt that Kimidori is waiting somewhere inside.

It was then I remembered that this whole set-up is a dispute between Kuyoh and Emiri. Nagato has a few things to settle with Kimidori but ultimately, this has nothing to do with me. With that being said, I start to head back home and take a nap.

"The structure of your house has also been changed during the sector transformation," Nagato reminded me.

That's right. If I go back there, no one would be there. Hopefully Emiri was nice enough to leave at least a futon behind. Wait, what kind of unique structure did my house become anyways?

"A trailer park."

Of course! So much for that idea.._  
_

Kuyoh went ahead of us; Nagato and I eventually followed. And just as I suspected, there are enough paths in this place to call this area a maze. The only redeeming quality of this field trip is that the two girls traveling with me have the advanced vision to make sure this does not drag on any longer than it has to.

That was when Nagato decided to correct me. "The ADV of Kuyoh Suoh and myself has been disabled ever since we began this hedge path."

_Perfect._ Kimidori must be some sort of perfectionist. She always seems to make sure that her colleagues are thoroughly entertained. Despite my poor navigational skills and their handicap, we reached our first visual checkpoint after only two dead ends and three cases of backtracking. I could only hope that we are at least halfway through this.

A pungent floral aroma covered this area. I could barely identify whether the general odor was toxic or just sweet, but I saw to it that I did not engross myself in it.

"Keep a safe distance," Kuyoh suggested. Before I began to ask what was I avoiding, I followed their gazes until I found a cloud of golden pollen that illuminated in the sun. Below the dust was a single wild orange flower that danced unnaturally. Moments later it quickly sprouts into a beanstalk three times my size. The stem thickened and mutated itself until it produced four legs. The newborn beast then stood on all fours with a ferocious face and the overgrown petals surrounding its large mane and tail.

"Danger," needlessly stated Kuyoh.

A nasty vine lunged from the body of the beast in my direction. The assault was 'censored' by a dark void that sprouted six inches from my face. Another hole appeared by the beast's face, where the relocated attack slapped it.

I have to get out of here. There are two other paths to take, but the flower beast stands in the way of the larger path. The other path is close by, but now that I think about it, separating from everyone in a place like this wouldn't be a good idea either. Why did I even have to be dragged into this?

Suddenly, a hand firmly grabs my wrist and drags me down the nearby path. I took one last look at the creature before it left my field of vision; both Nagato and Suoh are occupying themselves with it. That means the person dragging me to safety is someone completely different. I turned to her direction while struggling to keep up with her. The figure and uniquely colored hair is more than enough to distinguish who is carrying me this way. Unfortunately for me, she happened to be the last girl I would ever want to be alone with.

We stop once we reach a corner of the maze where the sounds of the monster are barely audible. My escort casually stretches about in her pink tank top/blue jeans combination as if she just got done with a relaxing jog. Of course, Ryoko Asakura has always been more-or-less nonchalant.

"So this is another one of Kimidori's setups, huh?" Ryoko said to herself. "I have to say. This scenery is very inspirational."

More like 'heavily inspired'.

"The complex, winding path... the thick corridors... there are countless things we can get away with out here," Ryoko said while waving around the stainless steel companion she pulled from her leather sheath. "And best of all... no one will ever hear us no matter what we do."

"Right.. Anyways, we're wasting time. I'm going ahead."

I turn away slightly so I could still keep tabs on Asakura from the corner of my eyes; she peered in my direction.

"Hey!" she shouted while rushing to my direction. "Where do you think you're going? It's pointless to go on without me you know. Since everyone else is tied up, Master Nagato has summoned me to guide you to the exit, and the last time I checked, you are not capable of ADV!"

Asakura has a point.. but didn't Nagato say something about-

"What! What is this! I cannot activate my ADV! Kimidori! This is unfair on all levels! Master Nagato, my vision is limited to about forty-five degrees! I might not... Master Nagato? No way... telecommunications are down too...?"

Once Asakura was done rambling, she stared at a random hedge as if she were completely blind. I have witnessed this exact opposite scene before. I was the one who was immobile and frightened. If Asakura wasn't armed and dangerous, I would have definitely made the most out of this moment. Instead, I decided to place a hand on her shoulder while telling her:

"Don't worry too much. We should be fine as long as we stick together."

"I am sticking my knife to top of your wrist if you keep it there any longer," Ryoko replied with the faintest sense of sincerity. I obeyed her just in case.

Asakura enthusiastically lead the way. Despite her confidence, Asakura's sense of direction was nothing to boast about since we ran us into nearly every dead end once or twice. Eventually she wore herself out in her own frustration and let me take the lead. A tense silence followed this change until I made attempts to break it.

"Hey, Asakura."

"..." No response.

"Isn't Nagato supposed to be the only interface with complete emotions right now?"

"Yes," Asakura replied. "What about it?"

"It just seems ironic that Nagato is learning how to adapt to her feelings every day and you always seemed more attuned to them even though-"

"You better not be implying that Yuki Nagato's sensory nerve receptor data has also entered my system as well, Kyon!" Asakura shouted.

"I didn't even understand a word you just said."

Ryoko sneered, "Tch-! Figures."

Even if she denies it, Asakura is the least flawed humanoid interface that I know. If she never presented her true self to me in the past, I wouldn't have even thought twice about her normalcy.

I started to take the route that Ryoko bypassed at least three times. I heard Ryoko drag a bit less once we started covering new ground.

"I cannot see how you people cope with not being able to see behind you," Ryoko complained. "I am starting to see why humans act like scaredy cats in thriller films before they are mercilessly killed."

"It's easier to deal with when you're with someone," I replied. "Note how the victims are almost always killed when they are alone."

"Perhaps a human can compensate for their inability by constantly rotating as they travel?" Ryoko pondered with an innocent face.

"Then you'd just get dizzy."

Ryoko hesitated before asking "What is a dizzy?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" I suggested, immensely hoping that she would. Just thinking about it was too much to hold in.

I laughed for a moment until I heard sudden shifting from behind me. I turned to witness Asakura lunging at my direction with her knife handy. Woah! Did Ryoko snap? For an instant, it felt like time was slowing down. I took that time to watch Asakura's movements. These motions are nothing like the first time Asakura tried to kill me. She had a sadistic face and sturdy grip before; this time, her eyes are screwed shut and she does not appear to be aiming for my vitals. I sidestep to the right, but her left foot stomped on mine before I shifted completely out of the way. Both of us lost our balance, but neither of us fell. Asakura slouches over and pants.

"Asakura..?"

"Something... just crawled on the back of my neck," Asakura whispers in a tone filled with rage. "It was probably some harmless bug, but apparently it scared me senseless... I do not know how much longer I can tolerate this limited vision, but I do know that spoiled brat _will_ pay for this when I find her!"

"I think we're almost there. I'm starting to see the mansion."

"Well that's just... urk-!" retorted Ryoko as she took one step and sank to one knee. "Ow.. Why in the heck?"

She held her right ankle, which she must have sprained after that wild sprint. I have a handkerchief to wrap that up for her, but I declared that I would not do it unless Asakura put her knife away; she huffs as she obeys me.

"So you really can feel things just like Yuki."

"Brilliant, Kyon. You're so perceptive!" Ryoko sarcastically confessed just as I _necessarily_ tightened the wrap. "Urk.. it hurts, damn it!"

"Hold still, and this will go faster."

After a moment of silence Asakura decided to speak. "Do you treat all your enemies this way?"

"Who said that you're an enemy? Nagato sent you because she trusts you and I trust Nagato."

"That is flawed reasoning, you know," Asakura replied. "You are clearly too trustworthy. Don't you know that even your best friends are capable of treachery?"

I smirked before replying, "Can I count on you to kill me before that happens, then?"

It wasn't until I saw Ryoko looking completely shocked until I realized what I just said. What the hell was that? I instantly said the first thing that came to mind, thinking it was some relative joke. Once I reviewed what I just said, I realized that it made absolutely no sense from my perspective at all. But somehow, it felt appropriate at that moment – as if it were some skit that Asakura and I were rehearsing.

Ryoko emitted a sinister smile before replying, "It would be my pleasure."

After an awkward silence, I had Ryoko test out her ankle. She admitted to it feeling better, but walking would still be a problem. After telling her that I doubted that I was strong enough to carry her far, she playfully tried hopping on anyways. Once she fought her way to the top, I remembered how Nagato was inexplicably capable of adjusting her mass when I had to pedal both her and Haruhi during our summer break. Ryoko did the same just then. As a result, we continued on like this with Ryoko's fresh lemon scent to keep me alert. Just as I started to feel we were almost there, she randomly uttered a strange question.

"Kyon. Between a mastermind and a cohort that does all the dirty work, who do you feel is potentially more evil?"

I prepared to give a random answer, but the event that followed washed the words out of my mind. The mansion had finally come into view. In addition, Yuki and Kuyoh stood together awaiting our arrival. Yuki's expression clearly stated that she was not expecting to see us in this position. Asakura hopped off of me and joined Nagato in inaudible conversation. Both of team two appeared to be unscathed and Yuki proceeded to heal Ryoko's injury. In the end, the four of us are ready to enter the final dungeon. Hopefully there will be no need for a save point...

Part Three

Emiri stood firmly on the indoor balcony, looking just as confident as ever. The full burgundy dress she is wearing contrasts the cedar interior, and her hair that is neatly wrapped into two cinnamon buns does the same. She looked down upon us with the same smile that always lacked emotion.

"Greetings," breathed Kimidori. "Thank you all for coming to see me!"

"We did not come here by choice!" Asakura exclaimed. "And furthermore, I doubt any of this is helping your case any."

"Ah, Ryoko Asakura," Kimidori said while looking at her. "Now even you have temporary access to your sensory nerve receptors via sharing."

Ryoko stammered. "I don't... necessarily want them. I will most likely have Master Nagato sever the connection later."

"Is that so?" asked Kimidori as she teleported directly in front of us. "It was strongly suggested that once an interface's senses are activated for long enough, an individual will eventually not tolerate functioning without them. How does it feel for you, Ryoko Asakura?"

Ryoko hesitated before responding "Emotions are overrated. The ability to feel objects and body temperature is distracting. Mood swings are abundant since my biorhythms fluctuate way too much. Did I miss anything?"

A strong sense of familiarity struck me just then. I nearly expected to hear that answer nearly word-for-word because somehow, I felt that I would have said something similar if I were in her position. That thought forced a chuckle out of me. Ryoko instinctively turned to me and squinted in response.

"And just what are you laughing at..?"

Emiri clasped her hands together and said, "Oh my. Have you developed an affinity for Kyon?"

"W-what are you talking about!" Ryoko snapped.

Kimidori briefly glanced to my direction before continuing. "Your most recent memory data has shown some rather... odd behavior coming from yourself before you two came here. For once you were comfortable while resting on his shoulders. For once you were happy when the two of you made a promise together."

"You damn brat.."

Asakura's face reddened as if it had never reddened before, and based on her circumstances, it probably hasn't.

"Kimidori, is it normal for interfaces to peer through each others' personal lives like this?" I asked, grabbing her attention.

"It is uncommon," she replied. "Only a select few of us are given administrative rights for observational purposes. This selection is handled periodically."

"Not that I care or anything," Ryoko interjected. "But aren't these individual actions jeopardizing your chances at being selected in the future?"

Emiri answered after a long pause. "...If my newfound ambitions are met relatively soon, then I am willing to accept all of the consequences. That includes any conditions that Kuyoh Suoh would wish to apply in exchange for assisting me."

Upon saying saying that, she faced Kuyoh who has not said a word since she got here. Although she is far less tense than before, her cautious demeanor is just as noticeable. She took a deep breath for nearly a minute before her chosen response.

"Your condition is to develop a plausible reason. Only then will I comply."

"My reasoning is not identical to that of Yuki Nagato?" Kimidori asked while tilting her head.

"Develop an affinity for another entity outside of your faction. That is your condition."

"I must... annul my devotion to the Data Integrated Thought Entity as your condition?"

Yuki stepped forward in response. "Gaining a new affinity does not require abandoning what affinities you already have."

"But what conviction is more important than the desire to gather more efficient data for your creator? Can you please show me?"

Nagato, Asakura, and Suoh brace themselves as Emiri brandishes a luminous card that contests my vision. Once I got my bearings straight, I realized that the four of us that face her are now in an illusion within an illusion. Endless space surrounds us yet again, but this time it is no dream. A faded voice echoes through the infinity.

_"Vast Galaxy: Star Cross."_

The constellations around us change in shape and close in on us with intensifying heat. Wait a second, I just remembered that I'm human and could be incinerated by all of this!

_A frail hand grasps mine  
__A void appears followed by  
__A sinking feeling_

Thanks to the type of feat that _Yukari Yakumo_ does for leisure, Kuyoh and I warp to the top of the balcony. Emiri gazed down at the dome of darkness that developed where we once were. The entire room is filled with warm orbs that slowly melted into the black boundary.

"Kimidori!" I shouted in attempts to grab her attention. "Stop it! There is no reason to fight like this!"

"Negotiation and compromise are the best approaches to resolve a conflict," Emiri admitted without turning around. "However, there are select situations where words have no effect and actions are the most efficient means of expressing ideals. But Kyon... which party do you feel is in the right?"

It always comes down to this. Why does everyone have to ask for my opinions?

"It was your opinion that gave me the chance to try and persuade the others peacefully. Your beliefs continue to carry a significant impact to those around you. Even someone as inflexible as Ryoko Asakura has taken a liking to you recently."

If only I knew whether that makes my life expectancy longer or shorter...

"To put matters simply... your influence could end this conflict on the spot."

Once Emiri put it bluntly, I started to realize that I have yet to take a side personally. It does feel unreasonable to deny someone from the right to humanity. On the other hand, if Kimidori already has so much power over Yuki and Ryoko, who knows how much more chaotic the situation would become. Either way, someone will get hurt. Even if it is one individual who cannot feel, it still matters! But wait...

"_Develop an affinity for another entity outside of your faction. Only then will I comply."_

Kuyoh is not completely denying Emiri. All she asks is for her to develop a reason of her own like Nagato did. Whether or not finding something like that is simple, it is still a reasonable stipulation.

"In that case... I have decided, Emiri," I said causing her to lower her artifact and look at me from the corner of her eye. "Kuyoh will listen to you – but only once you discover the key to empathy."

The moment I finished that statement, the card-shaped item she held in her hand shattered into pieces. A few shards shot towards Kuyoh and I but they disintegrated into a finer gold dust upon contact. The black dome started to fade and reveal two troubled aliens breathing heavily. Emiri looked in their direction.

"To search for feeling without the ability to feel," she uttered to no particular target. "Is that not a _catch twenty-two_?"

"Yeah."

"Can I get you to help me find it some time?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Kyon," she replied. She took a few steps towards the center of the balcony joining an unfamiliar robed individual who emerged from behind me. Just as I determined that the cloaked individual was about five centimeters taller than me, they warped out of sight.

"Thank you for saving us," Yuki greeted as Kuyoh and I went down to them.

"My performance was poor because these senses distracted me too much!" complained Ryoko. "Why does Kimidori want them so badly?"

Yet again, Asakura's ranting forced a couple of chuckles out of me. She glared at me as if she were plotting how she will make me regret laughing at her. I feel slightly insane for feeling _less_ threatened by her angry face, but I slowly began to realize this about myself.

Nagato told the lot of us that once we abandon this building, we will return to the real world. Kuyoh was the first to leave and Yuki followed shortly after. Ryoko stood nonchalantly by the doorway as if it does not matter where she is. I thought to myself and remembered that once we go back, Ryoko would not be going with the rest of us. She came here as a standby unit and will probably go into hibernation after all of this. Knowing that...

"Asakura..."

I decided now is the time to resolve my unfinished business.

"I didn't answer earlier when you asked who I thought was more evil between a mastermind and a grunt... There is no way for me to answer something like that, because evil exists in everyone. The grunt is just as evil as the mastermind. The victims are just as evil as the syndicate... and the heroes are just as evil as the villains. Humanity is complex like that. I think that is why Emiri wants to-"

"I'm leaving," Asakura interrupted. She turned abruptly and made her way out of the mansion. I barely recall what I just ranted about, but I distinctly remember watching her face change as I was going on. She reddened even though I didn't say anything embarrassing, and right before she left me behind she looked like she was going to explode. It was then I determined that Ryoko has virtually no tact for masking her emotions. I was only a baby when I began to adjust to my feelings, so I cannot relate to her in that department. However, if Asakura decides to hold on to her humanity for just a bit longer...

I will do my best to help her.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Now then, as I was alluding to before, I have some good news and some bad news! First the good news. Later on in May 2011, the official Haruhi Suzumiya Light Novels will be published! This means that the long-awaited continuation to the canon Alpha & Beta Dimensions will be officially released to the public! That has a bit to do with the bad news. This is very likely to be the last update I will be doing to "The Gamma Dimension," until then. And if I do update this AU, I will be releasing it under a separate story title codenamed: 'Haruhi GD'. For those who may be interested, it will be beneficial for you to subscribe to me as an author if you have not done so already. It was a real pleasure for me to write this story for all of you, and I hope you all had as much fun as I did! Feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is especially appreciated since I know there are several ways for me to improve as a writer, and I wish to learn those ways one step at a time! Until we meet again!_

_~Asa Lostar~_

_Signing out!_


End file.
